Historias
by Ola-chan
Summary: HIATUS HASTA QUE LA INSPIRACION VUELVA A MIDesde el celular escribo mal :v si se dieron cuenta. Próximamente, Sugar daddy Ereri y Riren mpreg shota. Serie de historias u Oneshot con diferentes parejas, en especial Ereri y Riren, para el reto de 1000k
1. Levi is life, Levi is love (riren)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **LEVI IS LIFE, LEVI IS LOVE.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi x Eren (Riren)_

 **Summary: Eren es un fan demente por No name,**

 **en especial con Levi Ackerman y hoy...hoy es una noche extraña.**

 **...**

 ** _Spamfic-Delirio-Enfermedades mentales-Romance-Ansiedad-Suicidio de un personaje secundario_  
**

( _Basado en sherk es vida y amor)_

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

.

.

.

Levi es vida...Levi es amor.

Yo amo a No name.

Tengo entradas de todos sus conciertos y los accesorios de eventos al que fui, sin mencionar los autógrafos, muchos autógrafos.

Mi habitación esta forrada por los posters, el rostro del vocalista esta en mi cobertor y almohada, en el techo. En mis sábanas. Incluso compré la ropa interior del vocalista Levi, él es un gran hombre, un gran cantante.

Estoy enamorado de Levi.

Soy su fan número uno.

No existe nadie en el mundo que conozca tanto sobre su vida como yo.

Vive en la ciudad de Canadá. El edificio posterior al estadio de Sina. Departamento cuatro.

Sus cortinas son celestes.

Se ducha dos veces al día y sufre de insomnio.

Toma el té sin sujetar el asa del recipiente.

Tiene un tatuaje en el hombro.

Es muy higiénico.

Su comida favorita es el sushi.

Compra la ropa en S'ales and Titán.

Nunca ha salido con nadie por más de una semana y se acuesta con chicas castañas, le gustan las castañas de ojos color miel. Por eso me compré lentes de contacto ya que mis ojos son verdes.

Maldigo mi vida cada vez que me miro a un espejo.

Quiero arrancarle los ojos a mamá por no habérmelos heredado. Pero ella ya está muerta.

Levi...no sabes cuánto te amo.

Quiero ser una de tus putas.

He estado pensando en ti. Me masturbo cada noche con los dedos mientras abrazo la almohada que tiene impresa tu cara y en mis sueños eres tu quien me folla. Mi orgasmo tiene tu nombre. La radio toca tu canción.

Gimo para ti antes de correrme en las sábanas.

 _"Levi es vida...Levi es amor"_ digo y mi padre me golpea.

El no entiende cuanto te amo.

No nos entiende Levi.

Ha tirado todos mis posters y figuras.

Me ha obligado a quemarlas en el patio junto con mi camiseta firmada por ti.

Él dice que estoy enfermo y debería ir a la escuela como cualquier adolescente normal. No quedarme encerrado escuchando y mirando tus videos.

No le digo nada.

No nos entiende Levi.

No entiende cuanto nos amamos.

Mikasa tampoco lo hace. Y Armin no ayuda. Me sacan a patadas del cuarto. Vamos a un McDonald y tengo la suerte de encontrar tu figura en mi caja de hamburguesas.

Es el destino.

Tú y yo tenemos que estar juntos Levi.

Tienes que dejar a esas zorras castañas de ojos color miel, por ti me arrancaría los míos para ponerme el de ellas.

Cuando estoy a punto de besar la figura Jean me la arrebata.

Hijo de puta.

Se burla en mi cara y...¡no!...tu sagrada e intocable figura es pisada por su sucio y cochino pie.

Voy a matarlo. Tiene que morir.

Nadie puede tocarte.

Nadie es digno. Nadie.

Voy a exterminarlos Levi. Voy a exterminar a cualquiera que se interponga entre nuestro amor…

Lo último que recuerdo es ser detenido.

Mi padre me llevó a un psiquiatra de rostro pálido e insipiente. Le conté sobre ti y nuestras citas en tus conciertos.

¡Dice que no existes! ¡Que No Name no es real!

Maldito.

Tengo que exterminarlo.

Salto sobre el para golpearlo partirle la puta cara. Es un insulto. Nadie puede insultarte.

Los guardias no me dejan hacerle más daño.

Padre me lleva a casa.

Encerrado y solo en mi cuarto escucho por última vez la canción.

Tu voz es gloriosa Levi.

Tú no eres de este mundo.

Eres perfecto.

Padre me ha quitado el disco y atado mis manos. Va a quemarlo.

Estoy en la cama y sangre de sus golpes cae por mi nariz.

Entonces la ventana se abre y tu Levi llegas volando.

¿Viniste a sacarme y llevarme contigo?

Oh Levi yo también te amo. Eres mi héroe.

Gimo de gusto cuando me pones a cuatro y levantas mi trasero.

Es tuyo Levi todo mi cuerpo y alma. Puedes joderme.

De tan solo ver tu cara cubierta por esa sensual venda blanca me pone duro. Tus ojos grises tienen un extraño brillo de maldad en ello, por un momento juro ver un destello carmesí pero no puede ser cierto.

Tus labios se curvan en una ligera sonrisa cuando me bajas los pantalones junto con la ropa interior y puedo escuchar la hebilla de tu cinturón deslizándose lentamente, masajeas mis glúteos con cuidado. Siempre con una burlona mueca en tu cara cuando acomodas tu miembro en mi entrada y me penetras, joder, duele.

Cuando mis lágrimas de felicidad comienzan a caer susurras en mi oído que no me contenga mientras mueves mis caderas con fuerza.

Estoy feliz Levi.

Tan feliz que moriría.

Viniste para consolarme.

Tómame Levi.

Solo me necesitas a mí.

Te mueves más fuerte embistiendo sin parar hasta que siento como tu semen me llena por completo. Grito tu nombre comenzando a sentir un ardor.

Papá abre la puerta y nos ve.

Sonríes para enfrentarlo y puedo oír tu voz un poco distorsionada por el orgasmo.

—Ahora es un No Name completo —dices, con arrogancia.

Sales de mi interior dejando que la sangre y semen se escurra por mis muslos causando que boquee en busca de aire.

Y desapareces por la ventana.

Tal y como viniste.

Que puedo hacer más que llorar de felicidad.

Me quedo dormido hasta entrada la noche y cuando despierto no hay nadie a mi lado.

No tengo a nadie.

Papá está colgado del techo y mis cosas de No Name ya no existen.

Las noticias dicen que harás una gira por Alemania, tu vuelo partió hoy desde Canadá y al mediodía llegarás a la ciudad. Lo había olvidado, el concierto de No Name en el estadio Titán. Al menos guarde las entradas debajo del colchón.

Es nuestra oportunidad para vernos.

Tengo que descolgar a papá para quitarle la llave del cuello amoratado. Esta me dará acceso a su caja fuerte. Ya murió así que tengo derecho a mi herencia.

Subo a mi cuarto buscando una mochila donde meter algo de ropa, tu foto, las entradas y mi cinta aislante.

Esto listo.

A medida que me alejó de esa caja puedo escuchar las sirenas de policía sonando a lo lejos.

Pronto nos encontraremos.

Mi Levi.

Y entonces comenzará la verdadera fiesta.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Hoy es el día 1de mi reto y se supone que debo colocar otro capítulo-Oneshot mañana...pero mi maldito celular se formateó y lo perdí todo, -se arranca los ojos- no voy a lamentarme :,v así que tomaré el reto segundo, los 1000k. Eso quiere deci actualizaciones por semana depende de las respuestas de los lectores.  
**

 **ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PEQUEÑO ONESHOT.**

 **EREN ESTA MUY LOCO XD**

 **Hasta el momento tengo mas o menos una buena cantidad de escritos que no quiero eliminar y los subiré aquí.**

 **Si alguna vez viste un fanart que te encanto y deseaste que tuviera fanfic**

 **o te gustaría leer un oneshot con algún tema en particular y nunca pudiste hacerlo:**

 **pueden dejarme solicitudes en los review o por PM**

 **Necesito rellenar esos 1000k así que:**

 **dedico fanfics**

 **\\._./**

 **NOTA: Especificar el género y pareja.**

 **Nos leemos.  
**


	2. Bitácora de un tritón (riren)

****Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**  
**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **BIT** ** **Á** CORA DE UN TRIT** ** **Ó** N  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi tritón x Eren (Riren)_

 **Summary:**  
 **Esta es la historia de un tritón que no ama a las sirenas y decide escapar de su manda llegando a la reserva de la familia Jaeger, donde encuentra un hogar, pero la temporada de apareamiento está cerca al igual que un estudiante de fauna marina que lo deja completamente cautivado.  
**

 **...**

 ** _Encuentro-Romance-Levi no sabe que Eren es un pervertido_  
**

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bitácora de un tritón. Octubre 17 año x**

Solíamos vivir en manadas de 50 a 100 miembros hasta que esos estúpidos comenzaron a matarse en los meses de apareamiento, como si esas sirenas lo valieran tanto, no quiere decir que yo haya sido débil.

No. Soy fuerte, mi cola celeste lo demuestra.

Creo que por eso nos estamos extinguiendo.

Pero el punto es que yo no iba a aceptarlo así de fácil, diablos, no quiero desaparecer. Es por eso que me largue de ese maldito sitio.

Vivíamos en una costa, con abundante comida, no era la gran cosa. Yo encontraría un mejor lugar para mí.

Navegue a la deriva durante meses, comiendo algas y semillas. No me gustan los pescados, muchas espinas, y te irritan las escamas de la cola.

Habría atraído a algún humano pero los tritones no cantamos. Ese es trabajo de las sirenas cuando quieren darse un buen banquete.

Malditas afortunadas.

Prácticamente no hacen nada, nosotros tenemos que cortejarlas durante semanas partiéndonos la espina dorsal para buscar los regalos que quieran en ese mar lleno de colares. Hay de ti si las molestas entonces no te darán crías. Bastardas.

No me arrepiento por haberme autoexiliado del clan.

 **Bitácora de un tritón. Febrero 15 año x**

Quizás me arrepienta un poco. Solo un poco.

Hace dos horas quedé encallado como una Jodida ballena a orillas de la playa. No es bonito tirarte a dormir a cola suelta y luego despertar gracias a una sucia ola que se estrella en tu cara y te deja cubierto de arena y lodo.

Asqueroso.

Podría quedarme insultando mi suerte pero escuchó unos gritos humanos a lo lejos.

Mierda.

Me arrastro como puedo hasta zambullirme en el mar, tengo la garganta seca. Necesito agua dulce.

La encuentro unos metros más allá en un estanque artificial.

Es un buen lugar tan solo debo esconderme de los humanos.

Ahí va uno.

No entiendo como logran caminar en dos patas.

Es una aberración.

 **Bitácora de un tritón. Marzo 2 año x**

Han pasado quince días desde que me alojó en esta "reserva", así le dicen, como bien y vivo bien. Incluso mudé mi cola y esta es más brillante.

Pero algo me esta preocupando.

Entraré en celo muy pronto y necesito una sirena. No lo hago por necesidad mis instintos de supervivencia son más fuertes.

La segunda cosa que me preocupa es que quiero tirarme a un humano.

Su nombre es Armin.

Tiene la pinta de una sirena y creo que es una hembra.

Deja un plato de pescado. Cree que soy un gato.

Pero lo acompaña un mocoso revoltoso.

Tengo que deshacerme de él como sea.

 **Bitácora de un tritón. Marzo 16 año x**

No pudo ser un mejor momento. Dormía en mi lecho de algas secas cuando mi polla comenzó a salir de una abertura en medio de la cola cerca del vientre.

Estoy en celo.

Voy a buscar a ese rubio y llenarlo con mis preciados bebés.

Está en la piscina. Solo.

Es mi oportunidad pero no puedo arrástrame sin lucir como un inválido.

Joder. El mocoso también está aquí.

Me vio.

Mi vida llegó a su fin, al menos no está gritando como una nena sorprendida.

Trata de huir pero soy más rápido

Lo derribo.

—¿Eren? —lo llama Armin.

—shhh —le cubro la boca al castaño.

Se va.

¿Mi presa se va!

Maldito mocoso. Voy a matarlo.

Sin querer mi erección vuelve a salir de su abertura y sin querer, de nuevo, lo froto contra en trasero de ese bastardo.

Sus ojos verdes se abren como pelotas de beisbol. Esas cosas amarillas y redondas.

¿Cómo las conozco?

Es el deporte popular de este sitio.

Lo sé. Cada día que pasa me humanizo más y más.

—Basta —me pide alejando su trasero de mí.

Oh. Estuve medio follándomelo mientras pensaba en beisbol.

Lo suelto para arrastrarme. Pero me mira y pone una cara mortificada.

Tengo que matarlo.

—Eres...un sireno —dice.

Joder. Me tocó un idiota.

—Tritón —corrijo

Lo escucho maldecir cuando ve mi entrepierna.

Si es una erección azul

¿Sorprendido?

—Estoy en celo

Comienzo a frotármela, estoy masturbándome frente a ese humano que me mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Señor tritón? —su tono de voz cambia a una más sensual. Sin dejar de apartar la vista de mi cosa-azul-que-ya está-hinchada.

Se da la vuelta ofreciéndome sus servicios.

Los mocosos humanos de hoy en día son muy calientes.

Este podría servir.

Lo atraigo para mirarlo.

Su cara tiene un rojo intenso.

Rubor.

Hermoso.

Tocando el borde de su erección que le aprieta los pantalones lo escuchó gemir.

—Humano —siseo— ¿no quieres divertirme un momento?

Al parecer mi veneno ya lo ha afectado. Si un humano encuentra a un tritón en celo y llega a oler su esencia esta puede afectarle al igual que un afrodisiaco.

El ojos bonitos se ve confundido, sin saber qué hacer, sus extremidades se petrifican y no puede moverse. Tendré que conformarme con este humano, pero su cuerpo es…extraño. ¿Qué más podría esperar? No es una sirena.

—¿Dónde está el hoyo? —le pregunto.

No me responde, está jadeando y mordiéndose la mano.

Tiene dos piernas, sin escamas. Raro.

Y ahí está. Una abertura en su parte trasera.

Acomodo mi miembro en su entrada echando un chorro de líquido preseminal para lubricarlo y lo meto.

Grita.

Muevo mi cola con fuerza penetrándolo rápidamente.

Es bastante diferente al interior de una sirena, extraño. Supongo que así son todos los humanos.

Tiene una vinícola entre las piernas esta mojada cuando me sostengo de ella y el ojos bonitos gimotea de manera tierna, al parecer le gusta que le toque la mini cola.

—Ahora voy a llenarte con mis bebés —le digo, pero en verdad espero llegar a preñarlo.

Gime como me gusta. Es perfecto.

Se queda durmiendo y cuando despierta me entero que existen dos tipos de humanos. Los machos y hembras.

Eren es un humano macho.

 **Última Bitácora de un tritón. Mayo 16 año x**

Hacemos esto casi todas las noches.

Me besa y grita mi nombre hasta que lo haya llenado por completo.

Eren dice que yo soy su novio pez aunque no sé qué mierda signifique.

Me convenció de vivir en un "estanque", es una caja de cristal enorme que puso en su cueva. Eren me dijo que las cuevas de los humanos se llaman cuartos.

La otra noche uso su boca. Se supone que es un hoyo más fácil para meter y Eren dice que quizá podamos tener hijos.

Me gusta.

Soy un tritón desviado.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Si alguna vez viste un fanart que te encanto y deseaste que tuviera fanfic**

 **o te gustaría leer un oneshot con algún tema en particular y nunca pudiste hacerlo:**

 **pueden dejarme solicitudes en los review o por PM**

 **Necesito rellenar esos 1000k así que**

 **dedico fanfics**

 **\\._./**

 **NOTA: Especificar el género y pareja.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Dulce (riren-shota)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto de los 1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **DULCE**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi vampiro x Eren shota (riren)_

 **Summary: El vampiro Levi ha vivido tanto tiempo sin amar a nadie que no reconoce el cariño que le tiene Eren, un pequeño zorro a quien mantiene vivo únicamente para alimentarse de su sangre.**

 **...**

 _ **Drabble- Eren es un niño cosita linda preciosa :'v no hay hard solo un momento dulce shota- Ligeros manoseos por Levi loquillo. **_

…

 _Dedicado a **SoraYoru Hasiba  
**_

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prólogo.**

Hoy encontré un bebé mitad zorro tirado en el suelo. Creo que tiene tres años, también creo que sus padres fueron los híbridos que están descuartizados en el extremo del rio, porque la mujer y el bebé lobo tienen la misma cara y el mismo color de pelo.

De todas formas...ese niño está en mi camino.

Le di una ligera patada para hacerlo rodar a un lado.

Su cola es esponjosa, no es un lobo es un zorro.

No debería fijarme en él, es un rostro más entre tantos otros.

Lo dejo tirado y continuo con mi viaje.

Se aproxima una tormenta así que morirá pronto.

Realmente...no es como si me importara.

 **I**

El niño despertó abrumado por el canto de un cuervo, agitó la cola antes de abrir los ojos y bostezar desde su cama.

Hoy era un día más en el castillo abandonado.

Fue en busca Petra que calentaba el agua para su baño y Eren solo tuvo que arrastrar la diminuta tina hasta su cuarto, desnudarse y quedar limpio.

Cuando terminó de vestir sus ropas habituales fue al cuarto de su señor pasando por la sala de estar donde Auruo y Gunter jugaban baraja desde la otra noche.

No dormían. Los vampiros no duermen.

Petra lo llamó a comer antes de subir a la habitación principal.

Comió bien debía alimentarse bien por Levi.

Luego de eso subió los enormes escalones casi a gatas, era muy pequeño para ellos.

Golpeo la puerta al fondo del pasillo.

—¿Señor Levi? —preguntó, indeciso.

—Entra.

Lo vio frente a la ventana, sentado mirando el cálido sol del amanecer con sus ojos sin expresión y esa cara pálida.

Hizo una seña para que el ojiverde se acercara.

Levanto al niño sobre sus piernas, sentándolo frente a su pecho. Olfateando.

—¿Te bañaste?

—Si señor Levi.

—Bien.

Le bajó la chaqueta y el borde del hombro izquierdo de la camisa dejando un pequeño hombro desnudo a su merced. Tanteando la piel tersa de bebé.

Eren sintió un fino e inocente rubor colarse en sus mejillas cuando su señor acarició su cuello con dos dedos fríos pero suaves, inclinándose para pasar la lengua por el camino anteriormente recorrido por sus dedos y abrió la boca mostrando un par de colmillos blancos como la leche, dispuesto a morder.

Los colmillos penetraron la mancillada piel infantil de la cuál pronto comenzó a manar ese líquido carmesí que ansiaba beber. Sangre.

Fresca y dulce sangre.

Eren ahogó un sollozo, la cola oculta entre sus piernas las orejas caídas. Las manitos apretando el saco de su señor y su redondo y suave trasero siendo sostenido por una de las traviesas manos del pelinegro.

No pudo evitar tocarlo, Eren podía caer de sus piernas mientras él bebía.

Se separó del niño en cuanto terminó y lo depositó en el suelo con cuidado.

—Vete —le dijo tranquilamente.

El ojiverde no reparó en su ropa, se despidió de su señor caminando hacia la puerta con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza.

 **II**

—Al menos sirve para alimentar a Levi —mencionó Auruo mientras ordenaba las fichas del juego de cartas.

—Cállate Auruo —lo regañó Petra.

—Piénsalo —el viejo vampiro continuó hablando— es como la cortesana personal de Levi.

—¡Auruo!

—Yo diría —lo interrumpió Erd— que es como una mascota una bonita y suave.

—La reserva de comida de Levi —concluyó Gunter, sonriendo.

—Comida andante —bufó Auruo— abrase visto

—Desde que lo trajo no ha bebido de otro...

—cállate —Petra volvió a si sitio— Eren está en la puerta.

Eren bajo la vista al verlos, había escuchado todo. Con sus piernas cortas fue directamente hacia la mesa tomando asiento en la silla de al lado.

Comida andante…eso es lo que era.

Con un puchero lleno de tristeza dio las gracias ante el plato que le alcanzaba Petra. Los vampiros lo observaron en silencio.

 **III**

Levi estaba contento, tenía sangre gratis. Bien.

Sangre de zorro además, doble bien.

Pero ese sentimiento era extraño. Cuando apoyo la mano sobre la parte trasera de Eren sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, no era sano, no era anda sano desear a un niño.

Fue al mercado y vio un collar.

Un precioso collar

Lo compró.

Se lo puso. Eren sonreía. Feliz como un perrito.

Los cachetes de bebé y ese traserito que manoseo. Quería tocarlo otra vez.

No, no. No debía.

Moviendo la cola eren lo siguió hasta la cocina. Levi tuvo que cargarlo para no dejarlo atrás.

—Señor Levi ¿puedo preguntar algo? —dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del vampiro.

—¿Que sucede?

—¿Que soy para usted?

Levi se quedó como una piedra, ni en sus más codiciados siglos hubiera creído que ese mocoso le preguntaría

—Gunter dice que soy mascota —continuó el niño.

—Si es por el collar —te ves lindo— te lo puse para que no te pierdas.

—Erd dijo que soy su alimento

—Eres un lobo

—Auruo dijo que soy tu cortesana.

El vampiro lo miró la cara, incrédulo. Más tarde arreglaría cuentas con Auruo.

—No eres nada, Eren —dijo bajándolo con cuidado para que se fuera.

Eren tenía las orejas caídas, sus enormes ojos esmeralda miraron al mayor.

—Señor... —titubeó— yo soy un ...¿estorbo?

—No.

El pelinegro lo vio al borde de las lágrimas.

Lindo...

Mirando la mordida del cuello y cedió como hace milenios no cedía.

Con un beso que hizo callar a Eren.

—¿Tú? Tú eres mío —dijo— ahora ve a dormir.

Eren dejó que su señor lo besara.

Suyo era suyo. Sí. Su querido Levi.

Se hizo un ovillo tapándose con la cola y sonriendo, mostrando una hermosa y grande sonrisa.

Era feliz.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Basado en SOURIE, me gustó la escena donde Levi le pone un collar a Eren y quise imaginar un momento shota.**

 **Si alguna vez viste un fanart que te encanto y deseaste que tuviera fanfic**

 **o te gustaría leer un oneshot con algún tema en particular y nunca pudiste hacerlo:**

 **pueden dejarme solicitudes en los review o por PM**

 **Necesito rellenar esos 1000k así que**

 **dedico fanfics**

 **\\._./**

 **NOTA: Especificar el género y pareja.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. El hada Levi y la erenconda (ereri)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 ** **EL HADA DE LA LIMPIEZA Y LA ERENCONDA** **

**Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Eren x Levi (Ereri)_

 **Summary:**  
 **Levi el hada de la limpieza debe servir a los humanos para librarse de un hechizo y Eren tiene un 'gran' trabajo que darle.**

 **...**

 ** _ **Drabble-Eren está necesitado-crackfic-las hadas son "muy" flexibles y elásticas-Levi es una mini campanita-repito: CRACKFIC**_**

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó abrumado, en su cuarto de estudiante.

Agotado.

Cansado.

Las tesis de estos días eran un completo infierno, junto con los exámenes de la universidad.

Ese día no saldría con sus amigos. Iba a pajearse.

Comenzaba a hacerlo cuando un destello dorado chocó contra su ventana al igual que una mini explosión de fuegos artificiales.

El castaño de ojos verdes abrió presuroso el cristal para dar paso a la supuesta ave malherida que quería entrar.

—Soy Levi el hada de la limpieza —dijo una especie de campanita apareciendo ante sus ojos.

Medía 10 cm era un hombre de pelo negro con ojos grises, un pulgarcito macho al parecer travesti por aquel vestido verde rasgado con bragas...

Una lindura.

—Soy el hada de la limpieza—volvió a decir con su voz de clarinete— Higia nos lanzó un maleficio. Para romperlo tengo que limpiar para los humanos.

—¿Limpiar? —preguntó Eren— ¿Cómo un ama de casa?

—Soy Levi el hada de la limpieza —volvió a chillar el azabache. Irritado.

—Y necesitas un trabajo para romper el hechizo…

—Sí.

Según su historia Higia se enojó con un grupo de hadas reduciendo sus poderes para desterrarla a la tierra. La única forma de salvarse era limpiar para alguien, un humano, y cumplir una misión con éxito.

Haciendo a un lado lo irreal de la situación, la cochina mente de Eren Jaeger comenzó a funcionar a toda máquina.

 _'Gran idea'_ le dijo su conciencia.

 _'No, Eren, eso te convertiría en un gran pervertido'_ replicó el lado bueno de su conciencia.

 _'Querías desahogar tu frustración sexual ¿O no? ¿Vas a dejar que nuestro pequeño Jaeger sufra por tu ineptitud para conseguir novio?'_

—Tengo tu trabajo ideal —susurró al fin ganándose la atención de la inocente hada con cara de póker que buscaba algo que limpiar entre los papeles y bocadillos desparramados en la mesa.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Limpiaras cualquier cosa?

El hada de la limpieza lo miró con sus ojitos amenazadores, calculando la situación, bajando la vista hasta la entrepierna del humano donde la mano del mocoso trataba de cubrir una liberada erección.

Gran miembro.

Solo la punta alcanzaba el tamaño su propia cabeza.

—Limpia, Levi hada de la limpieza —propuso Eren quitando la mano y sonriéndole lascivamente.

El pelinegro se quedó viendo sus utensilios… Indeciso…enojado, con ganas de clavarle un alfiler al pequeño Jaeger que se alzaba lascivamente cerca de él.

' _Un gran trabajo con lleva grandes responsabilidades, Levi'_ se dijo.

Joder, el mocoso era un completo bastardo.

Pero Levi hada de la limpieza sabía muy bien que esa "gran" misión lo libraría del hechizo de ser un patético pulgarcito con alas.

Así que Levi hada de la limpieza sostuvo el glande del pequeño Jaeger entre sus pulcras, suaves y lindas manos oprimiéndolo como a un osito de felpa.

Eren suspiró cerrando los ojos. Gimiendo al sentir los movimientos que esas hábiles manos provocaban en su polla.

Un líquido transparente salía de la punta y Levi hundió la cabeza para probarla, chupando, abarcando toda esa punta con la lengua. Cada vez más rápido, quitándose la ropa junto con el orgullo para restregarse por todo el tronco y moverlo con fuerza. Soportando los obscenos gemidos y jadeos de perra en celo que el humano Eren Jaeger soltaba por todo el cuarto.

Levi hada de la limpieza lanzó una maldición cuando aquel líquido blanco salió cubriendo todo su pequeño cuerpo.

Y para Eren Jaeger todo era un sueño, un jodido sueño caliente. No debió aceptar la comida que el cara de caballo le dio, de seguro poseía algo extraño. Pero iba a aprovechar cada maldito segundo de ese sueño.

—Hey Levi —dijo sosteniendo el cuerpo cubierto de semen— ¿Eres flexible?

—Soy Levi el hada de la limpieza —dijo entre dientes el pequeño azabache, tratando de ocultar un ligero rubor al verse expuesto ante aquel humano de mierda.

El castaño tomó al hada entre sus brazos acariciando esa nívea piel con los pulgares y lamiendo los restos de su semilla, llegando con la lengua a la entrada de su pequeña hadita para lubricarlo.

—Si te quedaras conmigo, Levi hada de la limpieza —le susurró— te haría el novio más feliz del mundo, seria tu esclavo en cuerpo y alma.

Dijo aquello creyendo que era un sueño.

Dijo aquello deseando que no fuera un sueño.

Y luego, se dejó llevar utilizando a Levi como si fuera un condón viviente, un jodido y hermoso condón viviente para destrozar.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

Al día siguiente Eren despertó con un hombre desnudo a su lado.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con rapidez.

Este lo apuntó con el plumero, los ojos grises, la mirada filosa, el cabello negro, la piel nívea y las pulcras manos blancas.

—Soy Levi, mocoso —bufó con una voz masculina y sedosa— el hada de la limpieza que te follaste anoche y a quien prometiste servir el resto de tu miserable vida.

Su desgracia apenas comenzaba.

El triste y fiel marido ex humano Eren Jaeger, esclavo en cuerpo y alma del hada de la limpieza que resultó ser una esposa maniática por la limpieza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ahora le toca al ereri,*saca carteles de Levi sumiso* por cierto, ya tengo casi todos los pedidos terminados. Solo que no se si me pidieron un YANDERE ereri, riren o ereriren... :,v**

 **Si alguna vez viste un fanart que te encanto y deseaste que tuviera fanfic**

 **o te gustaría leer un oneshot con algún tema en particular y nunca pudiste hacerlo:**

 **pueden dejarme solicitudes en los review o por PM**

 **Necesito rellenar esos 1000k así que**

 **dedico fanfics**

 **\\._./**

 **NOTA: Especificar el género y pareja.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Ilusión de omega(ereri)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **ILUSI** ** **Ó** N DE OMEGA  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Eren xLevi (Ereri)  
_

 **Summary:**  
 **Siempre quiso una familia, es por eso que el alfa Eren le propone matrimonio al omega Levi y terminan casándose y viviendo en el vasto pueblo de Shinganshina. Meses después Levi queda embarazado del hijo de ambos pero Eren debe una deuda…la cuenta regresiva para entrar al infierno comienza ahora.**

 **...**

 ** _ **Oneshot—omegaverse—Mpreg—Levi está encantado de ser un omega—Romance—Hurt/comfort—Mi primer angst—Eren es un alfa amoroso-MobxLevi—Rapefic—Feliz día de la madre—aborto—Demencia—Perdida del juicio—Lean y sean felices**_**

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Levi**

Los alfas se encuentran en la pirámide de la jerarquía, son fuertes, ágiles, inteligentes y siempre se dejan llevar por el instinto. Todos de clase alta, la crema innata, la burguesía. Abogados, condes, duques, dueños de tierra, médicos famosos, etc.

Luego están los betas, constituyen la minoría de la población y se desenvuelven en trabajos medios. Clase media y baja.

Y por último estamos nosotros, los omegas...diseñados para concebir a los hijos de los alfa y ser la mierda de ellos. Podemos pertenecer a cualquier clase, podemos nacer en el mismo barro y quedarnos ahí durante toda nuestra vida.

Entramos en celo cada 3 meses y eso es malo porque atrae a los alfa y si no tomas tus supresores terminaras con cinco de ellos follándote simultáneamente contra tu voluntad hasta que mueras desangrado.

Yo soy un omega.

Y he sido asaltado de esa forma cuatro veces, en todas mi tío Kaney ha logrado salvarme menos en una. Cuando el entró en celo y tuve que chupársela mientras me golpeaba.

Luego de eso se sintió culpable y se fue dejando a un omega de 12 años, ósea yo, abandonado.

No, no tomo supresores. Esas cosas cuestan una jodida fortuna, solo los de la 'alta sociedad' se permitirían comprarlos. Nosotros vivimos en los suburbios, la clase más pobre de esta pirámide social.

Con nosotros me refiero a Farlan un beta desheredado Isabel una omega y yo.

Farlan es la pareja de Issie pero un conde se la llevo aludiendo que ella era su omega. No pudimos hacer nada, Farlan se ha sentido culpable desde entonces pero trata de salir adelante por mí.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta mañana he entrado en celo y me fui de esa casa. No quiero convertir a Farlan en alguien que no es porque nosotros los omega solo incitamos al mal, a la perversión y la inmoralidad.

Tomé un camino diferente por las plantaciones del rio, durante 4 días logré sobrevivir al celo sin encontrarme con ningún alfa.

No puedo quejarme, este lugar tiene agua gratis, me refiero al rio. Lavé mi ropa y a mí mismo hasta volver a sentirme limpio y fui a Crhones, la ciudad de Rose. Con suerte logré encontrar trabajo en una taberna, pero sé muy bien porque me contrataron, un omega atraería a los alfa y ellos siempre dejan buenas propinas.

Tampoco me quejó la dueña me dio una habitación y supresores.

Sigo vivo.

Cómo medianamente bien.

Respiro.

Estoy solo, jodidamente solo, como un perro.

Mi instinto omega se retuerce cada vez que ve a una pareja enamorada o un alfa cariñoso. Si, tengan lastima de mí, muero de envidia al ver aquello pero nunca voy a admitirlo.

Soy fuerte.

Soy un omega fuerte.

Soy libre.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya ha pasado un mes enteró y esta mañana un alfa vino a entregar las nuevas monturas de los caballos y la dueña me envió a recibirlo.

Alto, castaño pero con ropa de trabajador normal. Pantalones, camisa de color caqui, botas altas de montar. Nada de carruajes o bastones o sombreros de copas altas.

 _Inusual._

Muy inusual.

Me invitó a almorzar con él y como era mi tiempo libre acepté.

No se porqué lo hice, tal vez porque sea un alfa soltero.

Nos sentamos sobre una pila de leña seca, detrás del establo. Ese alfa se portó muy amable conmigo.

Su nombre es Eren Jaeger, me comentó que su padre fue un médico de Shingansina y murió junto con su madre hace 9 años. Ahora trabaja en una herrería con Reiner Braun, un beta, que es algo así como un consejero-padre-amigo.

Vive con una hermana adoptiva beta y su amigo omega...pero ese amigo no es su pareja, ese amigo está mas interesado en cosas como viajar. Nada de hijos, ni alfas, y él tampoco se atrevería a tocarlo por eso alquiló una habitación ni muy pequeña ni grande en el hostal de la madre de otro amigo beta con cara de caballo. No se llevan bien pero la renta es sostenible, no muy cara.

Eso quiere decir que puede vivir bien por un tiempo. A pesar de ser un alfa su sueldo es básico.

Clase media.

Y ha estado cuidando los caballos de la dueña del bar desde hace mucho tiempo y se sorprendió mucho al verme trabajando ahí porque yo era un omega _'diferente',_ uno sin marca ni dueño.

Sabe que suelo atender las mesas todas las tardes pero no me dejo tocar por los alfa que vienen a molestar. El odia ese tipo de cosas porque esas alfas están casados. Son unos hijos de puta que me miran con ojos lascivos, si fuera por él…les arrancaría la garganta, los exterminaría. Pero él está soltero y si tuviera una pareja sería feliz, en verdad muy feliz. A pesar de ser de clase media su status no subirá nunca debido a la muerte de sus padres y Darius se apoderó de la herencia. Por eso se crió con betas y vive con ellos.

Pero es feliz.

Solo quisiera conseguir un omega. Lo trataría muy bien, nunca lo engañaría, ni golpearía, antes de eso se cortaría las manos. Él no es esa clase de alfa busca a alguien...para…para eso…para follar y dejarlo tirado. Él quiere a alguien especial igual a Levi, que es tan lindo, compacto, gruñón y se merece a un alfa de primera, pero él quisiera le gustaría que Levi sea su pareja, en resumen quiere que vaya a vivir con él luego de casarnos claro. Conoce a Hannes y este aceptó ser su padrino en caso de que yo aceptara casarme...

No esta obligándome solo es una sugerencia, algo así como una declaración de amor pero ya tiene todo listo. Incluso Marco, el amigo que trabaja en carpintería, dijo que le construyó una cuna para el bebé...que no existe todavía pero podrían tenerlo. Sería un bebé hermoso porque él tiene ojos verdes. Es alemán. Y está entrenando para ser padre, suele cuidar al hijo de Annie la vecina. Así que ellos dos podrían formar una familia En un futuro cercano...

—..si tú dejas que yo pueda...cortejarte —terminó de decir, conteniendo la respiración luego de soltar semejante confesión.

Juro que tardó dos horas en contarme todo eso, con la vista fija en sus botas y las manos jugueteando con la bolsa del dinero.

 _Inusual._

—¿Eres un acosador? —le pregunte.

—¡No! —exclamó y al verme retroceder suavizó la voz— s-si no quieres voy a dejarte en paz. Pero en verdad me gustaría...

—¿Qué edad tienes? —volví a interrumpirlo.

—Diecisiete.

—Yo tengo veintiuno —aclaré.

Su cara decayó.

—Entonces —frunció el ceño mordiéndose el labio inferior— ¿Alguien mas está cortejandote? Yo...me gustaría. Me gustaría saber quién es él.

Se aclaró la voz dejando de sonar como una cría alfa a punto de mearse en los pantalones. La línea de su frente creció y esos ojos oscurecidos me miraron buscando una respuesta en los míos. Ahora si tenía cara de alfa, uno muy enojado pero posesivo. Eso le dio puntos extra además de que esa expresión de maniático, era la mierda más sexy que había visto nunca.

—No —negué—, no tengo alfa.

Sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa de sol iluminó su rostro.

Era más alto que yo. E impulsivo. Me tomó por los hombros para darme un abrazo y olisquear mi cuello.

—¿Entonces aceptas? —susurró con los labios cerca de los míos— prometo cortejarte cmo se debe y luego, luego nos casaremos.

También era un idiota.

No debi aceptar.

No debi hacerlo.

 _Inusual._

 _Idiota._

Eren descnocía las reglas.

Si un omega no ha sido reclamado hasta los 20 cualquier alfa tiene el derecho de tomarlo, sin preguntarle, así que Eren podría simplemente haber venido a decirme que yo sería suyo porque sí.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Dame una semana para pensarlo—le dije y él se fue feliz. Como un cachorro que encontró a su dueño.

 _…_

 _Inusual._

 _Adorable._

 _Idiota._

 _Cuando Eren mira a Levi en sus ojos puedo ver todo el amor de este mundo_

 _…_

Nos casamos luego de tres días.

¿Por qué pensarlo?

El mocoso era un alfa y yo un omega, no quería ser cortejado.

Y yo…siempre quise un alfa. Pero nunca lo admitirá. Nunca.

También tengo mi orgullo.

Mi orgullo y a Eren Jaeger.

¿Lo ven?

¿Lo sienten?

Tengo dos cosas en todo este mundo.

No estoy solo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

La casa no era pequeña ni muy grande, pero Eren se encargó de tomarme en cada rincón.

Jadeaba como un virgen, lo era, pero siempre tuve buen sexo siempre.

Los alfas son los mejores en esto y Eren no es la excepción.

Me marcó sobre el suelo, apenas llegamos y la madre de Jean Kirstein el cara de caballo nos dio las llaves.

Estaba desesperado pero nunca me forzó. Fue suave y lento al entrar en mí, beso mi rostro hasta cansarse estaba dispuesto a hacer todo el trabajo para complacerme hasta que yo le pedí que fuera más rudo y Eren me gruño al oído pasando la lengua por mi clavícula hasta la nuca donde se detuvo dio un beso con todo el amor que tenía y me mordió.

Luego de eso no se quien gritó mas pero mis gemidos fueron los ganadores cuando Eren embestía con fuerza chupando mis pezones y se detuvo para anudar.

Me puso a cuatro sobre la cama, su polla crecía y solo pudo moverse en círculos para calmarme. Con el pecho sobre mi espalda, diciéndome cosas sucias al oído. Lloriqueó de dolor mientras anudaba, era su primera vez.

Era un mocoso pero sabía cómo ponerme duro.

Cuando todo terminó Eren quiso que me acomodará sobre el mientras nos recuperábamos.

Un buen alfa que quiere darle mimos a su omega. Eso me gusto.

Sus manos se enredaron en mis cabellos estaba acariciándome. Besó mi frente y dormimos juntos abrazados

Por primera vez me sentí amado.

Y lo amé. Al igual que a la casa, cada detalle y cada obsequio.

La cuna blanca que nos regaló Marco, el beta con pecas, estaba a un costado de la habitación. Vacía pero atenta.

Tenía una familia.

Eren era mi familia.

 _…_

 _Inusual._

 _Adorable._

 _Idiota._

 _Cuando Eren mira a Levi en sus ojos puedo ver…toda la pasión de este mundo._

 _.._

En invierno la nieve fue extrema. Eren y Jean se quedaron junto con otros betas a cuidar el ganado del pueblo.

Era una zona de escasos recursos, clase media, diferente a los suburbios. Al menos teníamos carbón y leña, los corrales nunca estuvieron faltos de forraje y todo el vecindario se conocía. Yo nunca tuve suficiente leña en invierno, recuerdo que cuando era un niño se la chupaba al repartidor para que me dejara dormir cerca de la fogata.

Aquellos son recuerdos que trato de no rememorar. Pero este lugar es diferente, se conoen y ayudan unos a otros.

En realidad todos eran amigos de Eren, la mayoría betas. Mikasa y ese omega, que no quería tener pareja, visitaban a Eren con frecuencia. Ella era modista, arreglando los vestidos de encaje y seda para las señoritas de sociedad, trazando líneas en pergaminos para los nuevos botines y sombrillas que estaban de moda en la época.

Me prometió que me traería un juego completo de ropas de bebé cuando el mío naciera. Al principio no me agradaba pero ella tuvo que confesar que le gustaba Eren. Aun si sabía que un alfa solo puede estar con otro omega por eso estaba agradecida conmigo. Eren no estaría solo nunca más.

De vez en cuando alguien de la clase alta pasaba por aquí junto a su omega bien cuidado para comprar de la tienda y podía ver en sus ojos aquella pregunta. Se preguntaban porque un alfa como mi Eren vivía en ese lugar.

Lo miraban con asco, pero Eren respondía a sus insultos con sonrisas. Siempre amable, soportándolo todo y siendo humillado como un beta.

Entonces me di cuenta que no todos los alfa vivían en cunas de oro. Nuestro hijo nacería en una de madera pero su padre lo amaría tanto como me ama a mí.

Amor.

Eso era lo único que importa en esta vida.

Y me prometí a mí mismo hacer feliz a ese alfa, cuando llegara cansado, cuando tuviera hambre, cuando sus sonrisas se acabaran.

 _…_

 _Inusual._

 _Adorable._

 _Idiota._

 _Cuando Eren mira a Levi en sus ojos puedo ver…toda la dedicación de este mundo._

 _..._

Estoy tan contento de ser el omega de ese jodido mocoso, incluso si no me deja dormir por las noches porque quiere un _'rápido'_ conmigo y me mira con un puchero de cachorro convirtiéndose en un lobo cuando le digo que sí. Pero solo un momento porque mis caderas no aguantaran su ritmo.

Sí. Somos ridículos.

Creo que yo también amo a Eren Jaeger.

Creo que también soy feliz y creo que estoy encinta.

Se lo diré cuando llegué.

Afuera nieva y hace frio.

Eren es un alfa que trabaja con betas, no se avergüenza de ello, Eren llegará cansado y solo querra comer y dormir.

Espero que la noticia lo ponga contento.

Aunque eso sumara una boca más que alimentar y más trabajo para él.

Ahora estoy inseguro. No lo demuestro. Como dije antes, tengo mi orgullo, tengo a Eren y ahora tengo a mi bebé.

Muy cursi. ¿No lo creen?

Ser omega te cambia la vida.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Olvide decir que Eren también es un idiota.

Le habla todas las mañanas al bulto de mi vientre antes de ir a trabajar a pesar de que solo pasaron tres meses.

Se despide con un beso y sé que sus sonrisas nunca se acabaran.

A pesar de que lo veo sentado algunas noches mirándome con preocupación mientras yo finjo dormir. El acaricia mi rostro y frunce el ceño, quedándose en silencio como un búho, velando por mí en la oscuridad.

Se lo que va a decirme.

O lo que me diría.

Él es un alfa, si sus padres no hubieran muerto podría tener un status más alto y darme muchas cosas a mí y al bebé.

Los otros omegas lo tienen todo, sus alfas nunca los dejan salir solos y los visten bien. Compran todo lo qu quieren y salen a pasear en lujosas carrozas desde donde todos puedan contemplarlos. Tienen las manos bien cuidadas, son delicados. Al verlos, Eren suele dirigir los ojos a las mías, tengo manos pequeñas y blancas pero no son suabes como antes. Poco a poco me voy pareciendo a un beta común y no a uno de esos delicados omegas de cristal.

Y Eren está arrepentido. Cree que yo lo odiaré porque no puede darnos muchas cosas, cree que nuestro bebé lo odiara porque él es un alfa con trabajo de betas...

Como si todo en esta vida fuera el dinero.

No. No es así, Eren. Yo tengo todo y soy feliz a tu lado.

Me gustaría decírselo pero Eren cree que estoy dormido. De otra forma no me contaría aquello, es un mocoso muy testarudo y luchador e idiota.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Las cosas mejoraron en finales de primavera. Sasha Braus organizó una fiesta por su boda pero yo no fui porque me sentía débil.

Sasha me mandó una cesta llena de panes y Eren tuvo que ir de viaje. Le dieron un trabajo en el otro pueblo, llegaría en un día.

Las ropas están listas, Mikasa trajo lo necesario y Armin montó una especie de cosa sobre la cuna para que varis juguetes puedan girar.

Salí de casa.

Era una noche fresca llena de estrellas.

—¿Eren Jaeger? —me preguntó un hombre montado en esos inventos nuevos que llaman autos.

—Es mi alfa —le dije.

—No pagó una deuda.

Me mostró su firma como garante, en efecto, era la de Eren.

—El no...

—Si tu alfa no paga el omega debe hacerlo —sonrio—. Ya sabes cómo es esto.

—Tengo que hablar con él.

Me metieron al coche. No pude luchar.

Si gritaba o me movía, irían por Eren.

No quiero preocupar más al mocoso.

 _…_

 _Inusual._

 _Adorable._

 _Idiota._

 _Cuando Eren mira a Levi en sus ojos puedo ver…todo el cariño del mundo._

 _..._

Creí que firmaría un pagare o algo por el estilo.

No.

Soy un idiota. Al igual que Eren.

Me amarraron como el perro que fui en el pasado y el hombre, un beta claro, organizó una fila de alfas para que uno a uno vayan sometiéndome toda la noche.

Solo tenía que soportarlo. No, no tengo porque soportarlo.

Al ver como luchaba esposaron mis manos y pies a la cama.

Uno a uno fueron entrando en mí.

Uno a uno fueron besando mi rostro y mordiendo mi cuello, pasando saliva esposa por mi boca. Ensuciándome y follándome sin piedad.

En la mañana me encerraron en una celda, estaba en piso de la celda, podía oler la sucia mezcla de esencia de todos esos alfas, otros anudaron.

Olía como una prostituta.

Todos me marcaron.

Sus mordidas confundiéndose con las de Eren, sus besos amargos y los golpes seguían pegados en mi cuerpo.

Eren debe estar en casa.

Se preguntara porque no estoy ahí.

O tal vez no. No puede amar a un omega como yo. Ya no.

Me ensuciaron. El olor de Eren es apenas un atisbo entre otros, como una puta.

Ni siquiera tengo ropa. Dicen que no la necesito.

El beta también dijo que la deuda está pagada y puedo irme. Pero los alfas restantes estaban tan excitados con mis feromonas, tanto que golpearon al beta hasta dejarlo tirado en un rincón y vinieron por mí.

Eran dos, me penetraron al mismo tiempo. Estaba amordazado, intenté gritar.

Sentí como anudaban al mismo tiempo y cuando la sangre bordeó mis muslos me desmayé.

No recuerdo nada.

No, esperen, recuerdo algo. La voz de Eren.

Sí, es su voz.

Pero el dolor me está matando.

 _"Son muchos alfa"_ quería _"decirle vete. Eren"_

Pero una contracción me obligó a derramar lágrimas y cuando toque mi vientre no había nada.

Vaya.

Al parecer estoy soñando. Sí. Esto tiene que ser un sueño. De lo contrario alguien como yo no lloraría.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Desperté en el hospital.

Las enfermeras pasaban de largo hacia las otras camillas.

Dijeron que me encontraron en un callejón junto con mi alfa.

Pregunté por Eren.

Estaba en el otro cuarto. Inconsciente.

Pregunté por mi bebé. No, no es cierto, no pregunté por él. Solo bastó con tocar mi vientre para obtener una respuesta.

La enfermera frunció la nariz alejándose de mí. Dijo que me harían otra limpieza pero la marca de todos esos alfa se quitaría con el tiempo.

Me puse de pie, fui a la otra habitación.

Cuando lo vi, sus amigos alrededor trataban de calmarlo. Eren tenía pesadillas, las tuvo toda la semana.

No quise entrar.

Pasaron dos semanas y Eren despertó. Tenía una venda en la cabeza.

Preguntó por mí.

Me abrazo pero tuvo que alejarse. Consternado. Aturdido.

Le explicaron que eran alfas los que me violaron y sus feromonas y marcas dejaron un olor en mi cuerpo, uno que bviamente lo repelía a él.

Eren acarició mi mejilla. Pidiéndome perdón.

Le dije que no importaba.

Nos besamos.

Eren me empujó y fue a vomitar. Asqueado.

Se disculpó conmigo.

Era ese nauseabundo olor de los otros alfa sobre mí.

Sentado al lado de la cama supe que era el momento de confesarle la verdad.

—Tengo que comentarte algo Eren —le dije, sosteniendo su mano bronceada con las mías.

—¿Sí? ¿qué sucede? —me preguntó fingiendo una tenue sonrisa. Todavía avergonzado por lo anterior.

Mocoso ingenuo, aun en ese estado trataba de ser bueno conmigo.

—...Eren yo —sus orbes esmeraldas miraron mi magullada mano mientras sus dedos frotaban mis nudillos con suavidad— perdí a nuestro bebé.

Se detuvo.

La sonrisa murió en su cara.

Eren siempre quiso ser padre, ese era su mas ambicioso sueño.

 _…_

 _Inusual._

 _Adorable._

 _Idiota._

 _Cuando Eren mira a Levi en sus ojos puedo ver...todo el sufrimiento del mundo._

 _…_

—¿Q-qué?

No podía decirle que me sacaron al bebé a golpes mientras anudaban, eso lo volvería loco.

Oprimí su mano tratando de ser amable. Le explique que continuaba siendo fértil y en mi próximo celo trataríamos de sacar el olor con su marca. Por qué él era mi alfa y yo sería un buen omega, volveríamos a intentarlo.

Ja. ¿Estaba suplicando?

Sí, creo que sí.

Creo que tengo miedo.

Creo que quiero morirme.

—¿Murió? —me volvió a preguntar, con los ojos desorbitados— nuestro…bebé…

No estaba escuchándo. Apartó su mano mirando abajo, al suelo, al techo, al vacio.

—Si Eren —confesé—. Fue un aborto, mi cuerpo no pudo soportarlo.

Miró mi vientre, vio las marcas en mi cuello y los moretones.

Quedó en shock, no tenía nada que decir. El labio le tembló cuando le alcance un vaso de agua.

Estaba llorando.

Quise consolarlo.

Sus brazos tiritaron y abrazó su cuerpo.

—Yo lo maté —dijo al fin.

—No —negué—. No lo...

Entonces Eren estalló, tirando el vaso de agua al piso. Podía oler las feromonas de rechazo invadiendo todo el cuarto.

Me gritó.

Dijo que fue su culpa y era él un asesino, que el mató a muestro hijo, que era un alfa débil y una basura, que nunca debió enamorarse de mí. No, yo nunca debí enamorarme de él porque era un alfa despreciable.

Tuvieron que sacarme de ahí, según todos era yo quién le estaba haciendo daño y no volví a verlo hasta que fuimos a casa.

Ni siquiera quiso mirarme.

Sus ojos perdieron brillo.

Respiraba acompasadamente, abrazando sus rodillas y moviendo su cuerpo como una mecedora.

Pensando, pensando.

Nos estamos volviendo locos, nos estamos comiendo vivos por dentro.

Esos días fueron el infierno. No comía nada que yo le preparara. Hasta que todo llegó a su fin.

—Vete —murmuro bajito cuando subí a nuestra cama.

—Tienes que comer —le dije, ignorándolo.

—Vete de esta casa —repitió, casi en un susurró necio.

—¿Es por el...olor? Pasará con el tiempo. Eren.

Sus ojos. Sus ojos muertos me miraron y supe que no solo estaba sufriendo.

Estaba roto.

Un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo.

Le doy asco.

Está arrepentido.

Patético, soy tan patético enterré al Levi frio y no me reconozco. Eren no lo mató yo lo hice.

Yo soy el asesino. Yo perdí todo. Yo destruí nuestra familia.

Yo me comí a nuestro hijo.

Estoy en el infierno. Este es mi infierno.

—¡Vete! —gritó.

Tenía miedo, un terrible frio invadió todo mi cuerpo.

Un nudo en mi garganta me ahogó y retrocedí hasta la puerta.

Lo miré por última vez, Eren repetía que me fuera, como un mantra.

Abríla puerta y lo hice.

Me fui caminando. No recogí nada. Solo no quería verme llorar.

Al menos no era invierno, pero la gente se alejaba al olerme.

Olía como una puta.

Eso me hizo sonreír al vacio. Me miraron feo, como si estuviera loco.

Tal vez lo estoy.

Todos estamos locos.

Todos somos mosntruos.

Escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, supe que era Eren. Un lamento. Mi nombre. Un grito.

Mi alfa...me está...llamándo.

Dos lagrimones bajaron por mis mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlos, mi cuerpo temblaba al igual que mis labios.

Maldita naturaleza omega.

No retrocedí.

Hoy perdí mi orgullo, perdí a Eren, perdí a mi bebé.

Caminando en línea recta me fui lejos.

Sin detenerme.

Sin mirar atrás...

Un día volveremos a encontrarnos, Eren.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Cae al fondo del tiempo, cae al fondo de ti mismo,_**

 ** _cae a lo mas bajo que puedas caer, cae sin vértigo._**

 ** _No estás solo en el profundo abismo._**

 ** _Nosotros estamos aquí abajo, esperándote._**

 _Altazor-El viaje en paracaídas-Canto I_

 **FIN(?)**

* * *

 **Feliz día de las madres atrasado.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	6. ¿Bailas conmigo? (ereriren)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **¿BAILAS CONMIGO?**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _Eren x Levi - Levi x Eren (Ereriren)  
_

 **Summary: Tú eres mi paraiso, te recuerdo una tarde de otoño mientras nos arreglamos para ir al baile de cumpleaños de la hija Ackerman. Levi y yo somos inmorales, nadie mas que nosotros y los esclavos de casa conocen nuestro secreto. Levi y yo vivimos en una sociedad horrorosa y sabemos como llevar los límites al extremo.  
**

 **...**

 _ **Oneshot—Levi se viste de mujer—Voyeurismo—Eren es coronel de la división militar—Incesto—Ambos hacen esto desde niños—Horror (Porque el universo de este oneshot está ambientado en uno donde existen dos tipos de personas: los de alta categoría y los debaja categoría, estos últimos son tratados como objetos) **_

…

 _Dedicado a **Charly Land  
**_

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi era el paraíso.

Lo recuerdo, una mañana de otoño cuando las hojas caían dispersas sobre la plaza de Sina, Levi barriendo bajo su balcón con las botas de montar y la camisa doblada hasta los codos, con su escoba de paja y una pañoleta blanca atada a la nuca. Sus negros cabellos peinados en un perfecto corte militar se mecían con el viento, en especial sobre su frente donde el flequillo partido le otorgaba un aire lleno de aristocracia y poder.

Me vería llegar por entre los arboles de otoño y las banquetas de la plaza de Sina, me vería parado junto a él bajo su balcón por donde colgaban las enredaderas más verdes y frescas de la zona.

Entraríamos a casa para bañarnos juntos en una gran tina con agua caliente y rosas, esa que solo saben preparar los sirvientes comprados del Sur.

Y luego…Levi tomaría asiento entre mis piernas pegando su espalda a mi pecho desnudo frente a los sirvientes que se quedan de pie en el cuarto de baño, todos ellos con la cabeza baja, fingiendo que no ven como Levi se fricciona contra mi entrepierna salpicando el agua sobre las baldosas blancas como el nácar.

Cansados. Yo le daría una seña a la criada más cercana para que nos aproxime el agua perfumada y la vierta sobre el cuerpo de Levi con cuidado, los demás criados irían a preparar nuestras ropas de dormir, calientes y recién planchadas.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Es noche de baile.

El conde Ackerman, aquel hombre rubio que fue a la guerra, espera que yo me case con su hija. La conocida Lady Mikasa.

Levi y yo jugamos con nuestras prendas echando suertes sobre ella.

Le toca a él.

Me golpea con su codo, gruñendo, no le gusta perder.

Rico y Marco, nuestros esclavos propios, nos ayudan a vestirnos. Compré a Marco en una subasta del mercado negro y Levi obtuvo a Rico como un regalo que su tío Kaney le dio para que se "convirtiera" en hombre con ella. Pero Levi nunca se ha acostado con Rico, aunque se la presta a su primo Erwin de vez en cuando.

Ambos traen nuestros disfraces y nos dejan solos.

Levi continúa mirando con rencor el suyo.

Le sonrío.

Yo me pongo las botas altas de cuero junto con los pantalones blancos ajustados y el cinturón de plata.

El empolva su cara con maquillaje traído desde china, pintándose los labios de rojo carmesí y agrandando sus ojos con delineador negro que está de moda en Paris y una falda de alambre rosa. Me pide ayuda con el corsé blanco que tiene un corpiño de encaje de seda, lo ajusto a su cintura atando el final de la cinta en un rozón grande y bonito.

Yo cubro mis hombros con una camisa y el saco negro con mangas doradas y las medallas ganadas en la milicia sobre el pecho, el cuello alto me gusta por sus bordes adornados con hilos de oros y Levi me presta su pañoleta blanca solo por esta noche.

El termina de arreglar su vestido rosa de pliegues anchos en la falda y mangas cortas con tiras de encaje en los hombros. Tiene el pecho plano pero con un bonito corsé blanco. Saca una peluca negra y ondulada de una caja y se la pone, es larga, le llega hasta la cintura. Ahora parece una muñequita francesa, con esa piel lechosa y comestible.

Nos faltan los guantes a juego, blancos, los suyos le llegan hasta los codos.

Me peino el cabello hacia atrás para que mis verdes ojos resalten y Rico entra en silencio trayendo el par de zapatillas con tacón alto que compramos en Italia.

Estamos listos.

Nuestro carruaje llega a tiempo y ayudo a Levi a subir con cuidado, Rico y Marco irán en otro carruaje designado a la servidumbre.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Llegamos al palacio de los Ackerman, el olor a comida impacta contra mis fosas nasales pero Levi me susurra una palabra fea obligándome a no perder la compostura.

Saludamos a todos y nos inclinamos ante los mayores.

La orquesta de los Jaeger, mi familia, está tocando en un rincón de la sala.

Erwin se acerca para pedirme prestada a Rico pero le digo que esa criada es propiedad de Levi y no mía. Erwin no reconoce a Levi con ese disfraz de mujer y continúa insistiendo, señalando los cuartos privados de arriba.

Entonces recuerdo que Rico se portó mal ayer en la noche cuando le ordene que no entrara en mi alcoba, pero lo hizo y al vernos rompió el servicio de té favorito de Levi.

Le digo al cejudo que puede llevársela. El accede y nos deja a su criada Christa a cambio, una rubia pequeñita vestida de sirvienta que de inmediato se pone a mis órdenes, Levi le indica por señas que vaya al rincón donde esta Marco y no se mueva hasta que necesitemos de su ayuda. Mientras tanto, Erwin ha entrado a uno de los cuartos con Rico.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Es la medianoche y suena el vals de un solo de violín para las parejas. El conde Ackerman quiere encajarme a su hija pero yo me inclino ante Levi y le ofrezco mi mano.

—¿Bailas conmigo?

Él sonríe curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, mirando con burla a Mikasa y asiente con la cabeza antes de extenderme la pequeña y bonita mano enguantada.

Bailamos toda la canción, sobre la pista. Cuando Levi se cansa subo sus pies sobre mis botas y continuamos meciéndonos con la música.

Las personas que nos miran se preguntan quién es aquella dama que baila conmigo.

Harto de los zapatos, Levi me pellizca susurrándome algo al oído.

Nos escabullimos hacia los cuartos de arriba, seguidos de Christa y Marco.

Nos escabullimos para revolcarnos en alguna habitación.

—Esta noche quiero tenerte —me dice Levi apenas cierra la puerta, su voz es gruesa y sedosa.

De reojo puedo ver como Marco le indica a Christa donde acomodarse, en una esquina de la pared, él ya está familiarizado con permanecer en silencio en estos encuentros. Nosotros solo tenemos que ignorar su presencia, aunque algunas veces solemos obligarlo a mirarnos o coger con alguna chica hasta matarla.

Nos besamos frenéticamente, sin descanso. Levi le tira la peluca a Marco y le da órdenes a Christa para que le ayude a deshacerse del odioso alambre que tiene debajo de la falda.

Ella está completamente roja, nunca imagino que "aquella dama francesa" fuera un hombre, y no cualquier hombre sino Levi.

Con las manos temblorosas le quita el alambre a Levi y retrocede.

Levi me pone a cuatro sobre la cama, murmurando todas las cosas que piensa hacerle a mi cuerpo.

Estallaríamos en este pecado sin retorno. Sometiéndolo y sometiéndome a sus deseos, dándonos caricias ardientes y mordidas fugaces.

Como una mascota obediente, me mantengo firme exponiéndome a su antojo y abriéndome con los dedos para permitirle la entrada.

Caemos tan bajo que me lo hace con el vestido puesto, eso solo logra que mi exitación y lujuria se incrementen.

Mis gemidos se incrementan hasta llegar a convertirse en verdaderos gritos de placer y le pido a Marco que me quite los guantes porque quiero masturbarme. Él lo hace, con la cabeza baja, como si nada pasara dentro de ese cuarto. Como si un Levi con vestido no estuviera follándome duro como a una perra en celo.

—Te amo —le digo a Levi cuando me toma del cabello para inmovilizarme.

—Y yo a ti.

Eso me basta, con esas cuatro palabras soy feliz.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvemos a casa regodeándonos por nuestra hazaña.

Levi le indica a Christa que lo ayude a bañarse para quitarse el sudor y el maquillaje corrido de la cara, ella solo se inclina, temblorosa.

Me devuelve a un Levi limpio y vestido con esa bata de seda china que le compré en mi último viaje.

Marco fue a guardar nuestros disfraces y seguramente está cenando con los demás sirvientes, siendo acosado por sus preguntas. Marco es confiable, nunca dice nada, debe ser porque le cortaron la lengua antes de venderlo en la subasta.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Esta vez se lo hago a él, a mi Levi, en la cama. Tocándolo donde se que le gusta ser tocado y dejándole marcas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Quién fue la señorita que me hizo el amor en las habitaciones rojas? —le pregunto mientras sostengo sus muñecas sobre su cabeza y busco su estrecha y lubricada entrada.

—Cállate.

La encontré.

Cierro los ojos antes de incrustarme dentro de él, abre la boca para gemir roncamente y tira la cabeza hacia atrás.

Le ordeno a Christa que le sostenga las manos, me gusta torturarlo, que no pueda tocarse, y yo sujetó sujeto las caderas de Levi comenzando a embestir acompasadamente.

Me gusta tenerlo a mi merced.

Terminaríamos dormidos uno junto al otro.

En la mañana la servidumbre nos esperaría con el desayuno listo, uno bien proporcionado porque saben que hicimos un gran esfuerzo físico anoche.

Luego iríamos a trabajar.

Yo a la corte y Levi con su madre.

—¿Dónde estabas anoche que no fuiste a la fiesta? —le preguntaría ella peinando su castaño cabello que cuelga sobre su hombro.

Y Levi respondería:

—Con mi hermano mayor, madre, me dejó pasar la noche en su casa.

—Dile que se casé pronto —le aconsejaría Carla Jaeger.

—Se lo diré esta noche —volvería a responder Levi con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro mientras Marco les sirve el té en la nueva porcelana exportada de Japón.

Y esta noche nos casaríamos, improvisando una boda.

Yo de blanco y el de traje.

Los invitados son nuestros sirvientes, que nunca dicen nada porque los tratamos bien. La madrina es Rico, que hoy llegó con moretones en todo el cuerpo cortesía de Erwin Smith y el padrino sería el callado Marco.

Tal vez compraríamos a la bonita Christa, que se portó bien anoche y no dijo nada, para jugar con ella. Sería nuestra hija, o nuestra mascota.

Nos casaríamos con un par de anillos de oro blanco y champaña.

Sellando nuestro eterno amor con un beso aún más eterno.

Mi querido hermano.

¿Bailas conmigo?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Esto fue algo raro. Me encantó *-*  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Leviatán (riren)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **LEVIATAN  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _Levi demonio x Eren alma pura (Riren)  
_

 **Summary:**

 **Una serpiente blanca suele frecuentar el paraíso del enemigo para ver al alma Eren que vive bajo el árbol del viviente. La serpiente se ha enamorado. ¿La historia del Edén estará a punto de repetirse?**

 **...**

 **RIREN—Drama—Universo alterno—Romance—Hurt/confort—Un poco largo pero no pude evitarlo—Inmortalidad—Eren es un alma que fue abortada—Algunas citas que encontré por ahí.**

…

 _Dedicado a **Portgas D. Raven  
**_

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Esa serpiente sinuosa, el dragón que se encuentra en el mar… De acuerdo a la leyenda hubo un Leviatán y su pareja. Esta es la reencarnación de la serpiente de Adán y Eva. Dios creó un Leviatán macho y una hembra, entonces mató a la hembra y la dio de comer para los honestos, ya que si los leviatanes llegaran a procrear, entonces el mundo no podría interponérseles."_

 _-verso Rashi-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los ángeles caídos del inframundo vivían atormentando a otros, todos con un trabajo que hacer, una pesadilla más que cultivar dentro de la mente de algún humano y una muerte más que añadir a sus contribuciones.

Todos menos uno.

Un hombre de piel cremosa y escamas negras emplumadas a modo de alas en la espalda, él observaba todo aquel frenesí desde un ardiente risco en lo más profundo de la tierra.

Contemplando las almas de los caídos con sus ojos carmesí, cansado.

Años y años persiguiendo la misma rutina. Las mismas metas y el cielo era testigo de que cualquiera comenzaría a dudar de las metas de su Señor oscuro fueran convenientes. Incluso se preguntó, algunas veces, si aquel ex ángel de luz que se proclamaba rey del inframundo en realidad tenía una "meta" en concreto o tan solo los había arrastrado consigo hasta la tierra para no caer solo.

Egoísmo, por supuesto. ¿Qué más podría esperar en aquel lugar de tormento?

Levi no era un idiota. No expondría sus dudas y mucho menos mostraría abrumado por aquella verdad inminente.

El paraíso no perdonaba nunca.

El Señor de la luz tampoco.

Podría perdonar a los viles mortales pero a aquellos que cayeron junto con el Señor oscuro, jamás.

Un ángel caído no volvería a ser un ángel de luz, sus alas fueron cortadas cuando decidió partir. Y Levi ocultaría aquella pequeña bolita de arrepentimiento hasta el fin de sus días, porque él en verdad no tenía esperanza y en lo más profundo de su corazón…quería volver al paraíso.

Imposible. Su inmortalidad se basaba en un mar de imposibles y dolor.

Podía vivir con eso.

Podía hacerlo.

" **Temer se debe sólo a aquellas cosas que pueden causar algún tipo de daño; mas a las otras no, pues mal no hacen."**

Dante Alighieri; La Divina Comedia

 **-I-**

Levi terminó la recolección de almas de esa noche, sin misericordia, tajante y eficaz. Escoltando a las malditas cosas transparentes hacia el inframundo.

¿Su vida tendría un propósito?

Tal vez.

Lo mejor era engañar a su mente.

Retornó a su forma animal. Una serpiente, blanca como la leche, con escamas plateadas.

Desplazándose por el suelo fue al bosque lejos del hedor humano. Hasta el mismo árbol del erebo si fuera necesario, atravesó un lago hirviente, dentro de la cascada siseó unas palabras y el portal oscuro se abrió al pie del dichoso árbol donde dormía Cerbero.

La serpiente comenzó a reptar con todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, a través del túnel oscuro sin formas ni luz, como si de ellos dependiera su vida.

Nadie ni nada conocía aquel portal. Ni siquiera su Señor o El que mira en los cielos.

Y la blanca serpiente vislumbró una pequeñita luz al final del túnel, cada vez más cerca….

Levi no era una serpiente común, era _la_ serpiente.

Por unos momentos un destello de innumerables recuerdos cruzó su mente, millones de seres de luz postrados a sus pies, un lago de cristal y palacios de oro, él mismo revestido de poder en toda su grandeza y luego todo fue oscuridad, triste y hueca oscuridad consumida por el fuego.

Hace millones de siglos y cientos de siglos, antes de la historia humana, una serpiente parlante también había hecho caer al hombre.

¿Recuerdas?

No, te equivocas.

¿Te contaron esa historia como si fuera la real? Te mintieron, pero la verdadera historia es esta: Hace millones de millones de años Dios creó al Leviatán en el quinto día de la creación para que este fuera el rey del mar, y en el sexto un hermoso ángel se reveló contra su creador y fue desterrado, pero ese ángel sembró cizaña en el corazón de la cuarta parte de los ángeles, arcángeles y demás bichos de luz; incluyendo algunos importantes (toma nota, esto te servirá) y se los llevó consigo con la mentira de que ellos crearían un nuevo reino. Uno donde no tuvieran que amntener la cabeza baja y obedecer las insípidas órdenes del creador. Y se fueron con él, en su caída aterrizando en un planeta, el favorito del Señor de la luz.

Entonces el Señor de la luz creó al hombre y el Caído, como entonces le llamaban, envío a su nueva mano derecha. La serpiente.

Se dice que esta hizo pecar al hombre y la mujer.

Sí, pero todavía queda algo oculto. Esa serpiente era astuta, demasiado. Tenía un plan, un extenso y amplio abanico de planes y mentiras y arrepentimiento, mucho arrepentimiento. Pedir perdón y volver al paraíso, pero su orgullo fue más grande y no lo hizo.

La tentación siempre es más grande. Siempre.

Han pasado miles de años. ¿Levi, aún te queda esperanza?

Error, mala pregunta. Corrijo. ¿Levi, aún eres la esperanza?

El Leviatán es sinónimo de esperanza.

La redención no existe.

No para él.

Mucho menos el amor.

Los pedazos podridos del corazón de Levi están llorando, pero no se darán el lujo de mostrarlos tan fácilmente.

El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

 **-II-**

La serpiente blanca siguió reptando, ajeno a todo, con el único objetivo de llegar al final del portal.

Ahí estaba.

Otro árbol de ramas secas y hojas mustias, con frutos rojos y enormes. La serpiente atravesó el pasto marchito y cerró los ojos, le encantaba esta transición, poco a poco el olor a clorofila fresca invadió sus fosas nasales, el pasto cada vez más blando como la seda hasta chocar con un arbusto cargado de brillantes moras.

Este portal era único.

Luzbel había creado el lugar de tormento idéntico al Edén y el portal conectaba el árbol de muerte con el árbol de vida.

La serpiente blanca se quedó esperando. Disfrutando el fresco olor, aquella fragancia preciosa que era capaz de quitar todo rastro de tristeza o dolor.

Su forma animal sellaba su aura demoníaca.

Y entonces él apareció.

Un alma de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeralda. Desnudo, puro y de piel bronceada pero clara.

Al pie del árbol ahora fresco y apetitoso, tarareando una canción y viendo la fuente del lado izquierdo gotear.

Hermoso.

La serpiente Levi se enroscó bajo el matorral, tentando con la lengua el aire para sentir las radiaciones de calor que emanaba aquella alma. Levi sabía que aquella alma cantaba todas las mañanas y en la tarde comía con los ángeles guardianes.

Una pelinegra y el rubio de ojos celestes.

Le gustaba observar a SU alma.

Perfecto.

Bello.

Puro.

Su corazón comenzó a latir. Quien quiera que dijera que los seguidores del Señor oscuro no podían arrepentirse estaba equivocado o ebrio.

Pero esto era peor.

Diez mil veces peor que proclamar el nombre de algún santo en el inframundo.

Enamorarse del 'guardián del árbol' era infame.

Que alguien como él se enamorara del guardián del árbol era una aberración.

Merecedor de un castigo entre los 3 mundos.

Y Levi no se arrepentía de haberse dejado llevar por esa voz, esos ojos, esa boca, esa piel y esa sonrisa tan inocentes.

¿Había observado al ojiverde durante cuánto tiempo?

¿Diez mil años?

La inmortalidad se vuelve apática con el pasar de las décadas.

Los humanos no le llamaban la atención. Los demonios tampoco, los ángeles caídos mucho menos.

Y el paraíso le estaba vedado por la eternidad.

No podría hablar con Eren nunca. Nunca, ni en un millón de años. Había lavado su cuerpo en el Leteo (el río del olvido) hasta desgarrarlo pero aun así aquella alma taladraba su mente día y noche.

Entonces ¿Para qué esperar?

Chasqueando la lengua, Levi se deslizó fuera haciéndole frente a Eren, este se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, recorriendo sus enormes ojos el cuerpo ondulante de aquella serpiente blanca.

¿Serpientes en el paraíso? Sí.

¿Serpientes con ojos carmesí? Nope.

Eren se quedó quieto, deslumbrado por la visión.

Las frutas rojas brillaban, colgadas, relucientes burlándose de él.

 _"Hazlo Levi"_ la voz interna que le habló detuvo el avance del pelinegro _"Hazlo caer como hiciste con los humanos"_

 _"Destrúyelo, Levi, gran ex ángel al mando de legiones, el gran traidor…"_

 _"Mata a esa puta alma, Levi, tus elecciones atraen a la muerte. Mátalo"_

—Hola —la voz del castaño interrumpió su meditación— ¿te perdiste, pequeño?

Estiró una mano y Levi retrocedió.

Eren frunció el ceño, normalmente lo animales no se comportaban de esa forma en el Edén.

Levi estuvo tentado a morderlo.

Todo el odio de una vida excluida fluyó contra el alma del ojiverde. Levi tuvo que gastar media vida de autocontrol para no herirlo.

El ex ángel de luz, la serpiente blanca que en sus tiempos de gloria solía subir subía por el trono del Señor de la luz y enroscarse en su poderoso brazo…ahora tenía que apretar la boca que no tenía para calmar el odio que lo llenaba por dentro, que le quemaba las entrañas como ácido corrosivo.

Eren se puso de pie, tratando de tomarlo por segunda vez.

La serpiente abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

¡Por lucifer! El mocoso estaba desnudo. Ah, cierto. En el paraíso la vergüenza no existe. Pero los colmillos hinchados de Levi resplandecieron amenazantes y sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria pura.

Quería someter a ese castaño.

Quería matarlo.

Antes de saltar sobre él, Levi murmuró una maldición y desapareció de vuelta a su círculo infernal. Bajo el árbol seco de hojas mustias, junto al gran can Cerbero y con los tímpanos hinchados a causa del jodido alarido de los demonios que se torturaban entre ellos.

Todavía anonadado por el drástico cambio.

Caronte lo esperaba.

—El Señor oscuro te llama —dijo el barquero.

—Enseguida —volvió a su forma semi humana sacudiendo los restos de pureza de sus hombros, atravesando el camino eterno y saboreando con la lengua el increíble olor a claveles de Eren que le quedaba en el recuerdo.

Aquella alma de ojos verdes sumaba otro sueño más a su lista de imposibles, aumentando su desdicha.

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, enojado consigo mismo por mostrar tales sentimientos.

Cualquiera que lo viera a lo lejos pensaría: _"Este es el mayor demonio del mundo, la mano derecha de Lucifer, el gran Leviatán"_

¿Pero sabes que estas ciego?

Te diré lo que yo veo.

Un ángel arrepentido.

Un pendejo enamorado.

¿Dios me escuchas? ¿Dios, perdonas?

A veces el amor puede cambiarlo todo, pero lo olvide, el perdón no existe.

 **-III-**

Levi Rivaille tardó unos cuantos siglos en animarse a volver al Edén.

En ese tiempo, junto al Señor oscuro causaron la muerte de muchos y Levi no quiso profanar a su querida alma Eren con su inmundicia de sangre.

Pasaron los años, las décadas y el mundo fue cambiando hacia algo llamado 'tecnología'.

Pasó mucho tiempo.

Pero Levi volvió.

Eren continuaba ahí. Dormía.

Se acercó hasta rozar su mejilla suave con olor a fresas y claveles.

Hermoso.

Eren despertó sujetándolo por la cola, como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

—¡Te atrapé! —exclamó, contento.

" _Que mierda..."_

El pelinegro siseó desesperado, pero pudo controlar sus colmillos, estos ya no querían herir a Eren.

Eren sonrió, jugando. Colocándolo sobre su pecho.

—Creo que quieres hacerme compañía —le dijo a la serpiente.

Levi se quedó quieto sintiendo el pecho desnudo, los pezones rosados y la calidez del ojiverde.

—Me gusta eso —volvió a hablar el alma— pero a veces me siento solo.

Se sonrojó ante su confesión.

Tierno, hermoso.

Una brillante manzana flotaba arriba, en su rama.

Levi pudo ver su reflejo en aquel brillo hipnotizante.

 _"Asesínalo"_

 _"Tiéntalo"_

 _"Destrúyelo"_

Su voluntad tembló.

—Me pregunto cómo es la tierra...

—Asquerosa —respondió la serpiente.

Eren abrió los ojos, con horror.

 _-Hace millones y millones de años se rumoraba que una serpiente también había hablado bajo su árbol-_

—Que ¿Mocoso, te sorprende? —preguntó la serpiente blanca.

Eren tenía que llamar a Mikasa o Armin o un arcángel guardián.

Pero la tentación tentaba,te seducía, entraba en tu piel y no te dejaba.

Te corroía por dentro.

Te volvía vil...y curioso.

—¿Cómo es que hablas?

Levi se debatió entre decirle la verdad o no decirla.

—No hablo, esto es un sueño —mintió.

—Lo imaginaba.

—Mocoso, ingenuo —siseó— tus ojos son hermosos.

—Hermosa es la luz —los labios de Eren se curvaron hacia arriba, mostrándole a la serpiente una brillante sonrisa. Esperándo su respuesta.

Levi titubeó.

—Hermosa sea _la luz_ y tus ojos —le siguió el juego.

¿¡Qué carajo!? ¿Acaso había dicho algo bueno del enemigo?

No importaba, esa sonrisa lo valía todo.

Por esa sonrisa lo daría todo.

—Bendita sea —finalizó Eren.

—¿Fuiste al mar de cristal? —le preguntó Levi de improviso, dejándose llevar. Tratando de que esos leves segundos junto a su querida alma fueran eternos.

—¿Qué? —el castaño pestañeó— Nunca ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Solo los ángeles superiores van ahí.

Si Levi tuviera labios de seguro el alma lo habría visto sonreír.

—Hace mucho tiempo mocoso —le explicó— incluso antes de que fueras creado. Yo ayudé a forjar ese mar.

Eren sonrió.

—Eres gracioso —le dijo— me caes bien.

Bajó a la serpiente y se quedaron en silencio un largo rato.

—Levi —susurró la serpiente

—…mmm

Se hecho a su lado. Iluminado sus ojos esmeralda con la luz.

En Edén no había sol. El Señor de luz lo iluminaba todo.

—Mi nombre es Levi —eliminó el nombre completo: Leviatán.

—Eren —dijo el alma— mi nombre es Eren.

—¿Eres un ángel? —Levi fingió no conocerlo.

—Un alma pura. Mis padres me enviaron al Edén antes de conocerme.

Bonita manera de decir que Eren fue un aborto. Humanos de mierda.

Más tarde mataría a sus padres.

—¿Cuidas del árbol?

Eren acarició la cabeza de la serpiente, mirando hacia el cielo celeste con espesos algodones blancos.

—El Señor de luz me envió aquí —contó—. Dijo que yo estaba destinado a una gran misión.

—¿Misión? ¿Qué misión?

Eren dejó que Levi se enredara su cuello, raspando sus finas escamas en su delicada piel.

—Esperanza.

Un zarpazo de angustia le desgarró el pecho, pero Levi ignoró la horrible sensación.

—¿Qué?

— _Traer a la esperanza de vuelta._

La lengua y ojos quietos de Levi lo miraron. Adorando su bella sonrisa. Perdido en esos verdes ojos como pozos de esmeralda, Levi le dio poca importancia a su historia.

—Alabado sea _tu_ señor por ponerte aquí —siseó, pecando contra Luzbel por segunda vez, solo para complacer a Eren. Solo para ver su sonrisa.

Su hermosa y preciada sonrisa. Su mas grande tesoro.

Leviatán, gran Leviatán.

No hay poder sobre la tierra que se te compare.

¿Acaso estás enamorado?

 **-IV-**

Andando por la tierra Levi dejó el auto negro en un estacionamiento clandestino.

Hoy le tocaba recolectar las almas, accidentes y sufrimiento en los humanos. Solo él los generaba.

Entró a un hotel destartalado donde varias mujeres se prostituían por unas monedas, pidió cinco de ellas y encerrado en aquel cuarto las asesinó a todas.

Pasada la media noche había logrado matar a la mitad de aquella gentuza, su trabajo estaba casi completo. Por sus finos dedos manaba sangre, roja sangre carmesí.

El perdón no existe.

No hay esperanza para el caído.

 _Esperanza._

Recordó a Eren.

Sonrió.

—Por Lucifer —exclamó uno de los demonios que fue con él— Leviatán ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—Imagino que torturo gente —mintió el pelinegro.

—Pero lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Era cierto, soltó al hombre quien acababa de degollar y fue de vuelta al inframundo dejándole el trabajo sucio a su subalterno.

Tenía una gran cita esa noche y fue a su gran cita atravesando la orgia del infierno, hasta su árbol seco y muerto para dirigirse a su paraíso privado.

Al llegar tuvo que esconderse en su ya conocido matorral de moras, en el Edén era de día y una patrulla de ángeles caminó a paso rápido hacia el extremo norte.

A veces Levi se preguntaba porque el Señor de luz no hizo nada para detener su portal privado. Tal vez perdía sus poderes, no, eso era imposible. Una incógnita más para añadir a su lista.

Bufando internamente se deslizó hasta su árbol donde un sonriente Eren lo esperaba.

—¡Levi!

La serpiente levantó la cabeza.

Eren dejó que subiera por sus muslos y cuello.

Levi o hizo, tocado con su vientre de serpiente cada poro de aquella piel, ascendiendo con lentitud para disfrutar lo suave que era.

Lo amaba. Quería besar esos labios, lamerle toda la piel. Envilecerlo.

—Eren.

Se enroscó en su cuello y terminaron viendo el pasar de las nubes. Levi escuchaba hablar a Eren sobre la tierra, la tierra debe ser hermosa, la tierra tiene humanos, la tierra es especial, los ángeles siempre quieren bajar a la tierra a salvar humanos…

—La tierra que admiras —le interrumpió calmadamente— es odiosa.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

" _Porque yo provengo de allí"_

—Solo lo sé —mintió—. Algún día será destruida, no te encariñes con algo que no conoces, Eren.

—Pero es hermosa, pude sentirla cuando me encontraba en el vientre de mi madre —dijo el ojiverde— escuché hablar acerca del mar, tan limpia y bonita...

Levi carcajeó con desdén. Casi mostrando su verdadera naturaleza llena de odio y resentimiento.

—No conoces a los humanos, Eren.

—Bueno, no quiero discutir contigo —Eren señaló al árbol— mira, Levi. Hoy dio un fruto nuevo. Es bastante inusual. Fue noticia en cada rincón del Edén. .

Levi no quiso mirar, conocía bastante bien aquel árbol como para odiarlo y desear arrancarlo de tajo.

—¿Levi?

—No deberías…mirarlo tanto —le susurró al oído.

—¡Pero es una fruta hermosa! —chilló Eren— tal vez… —su brillante mirada fue directamente al árbol— tal vez el Señor de luz la hizo brotar para mí.

—¡Eren! —el gritó sobresaltó al castaño, los ojos de la serpiente se encontraban más brillantes que de costumbre—. Nunca. Nunca la comas, nunca la toques —ordenó, exaltado—. No es tuya.

" _Ironía, ironía, ironía, ironía.."_

Vaga, asquerosa e inmunda ironía.

Hace horas mataba niños en medio de una violación, ahora sacaba su _lado amable,_ retando al mocoso como si fuera un ángel de luz más en aquel paraíso.

Hipocresía

" _Eres un hipócrita, Levi"_

—Yo... —Eren bajó la cabeza, avergonzado— no sé qué me pasa.

—Solo no lo hagas —siseó.

—Nunca.

—Promételo —insistió la serpiente.

—Las promesas no se deben tomar a la ligera, Levi.

El pelinegro se deslizó rápidamente hacia el suelo, huyendo hacia los matorrales.

—Olvídalo —dijo sin mirar atrás.

—¿Ya te vas, Levi?

No respondió.

Nunca antes había visto a Eren tan atraído por aquel inmundo árbol.

¿Sería culpa suya? ¿Su presencia le hacía daño? ¿Lo estaba tentado?

Esa tarde volvió a _casa,_ directamente hacia la salida del inframundo para salir de caza con otros demonios y desquitarse con varios mortales. Harto de sangre y horror tuvo que volver porque el Señor oscuro requería su presencia.

—Leviatán —pudo escuchar la voz a través de una sucia cortina de seda— siendo mis fuera acabadas.

" _Púdrete, muere, déjanos vivir."_ pensó, agradecido porque nadie pudiera leer su mente.

—Mi Señor ordena.

Las oscuras garras tocaron su frente, aquellos brillantes ojos de fuego median la fuerza de su segundo al mando, calculatoriamente.

Cuando sintió que Levi estaba decidido a acatar cualquier orden, tiró la bomba.

—Trae un alma pura que el Señor de luz haya bendecido —los ojos grisazulado de Levi lo miraron estupefactos mas no se atrevió a interrumpirlo—. Hazlo caer para mí. Leviatán, la primera tentación del Edén. Hazlo caer como lo hiciste aquella vez.

Al parecer…ya habían descubierto su portal.

Sintió como su corazón se rompía, destrozado, en miles de pedazos.

—Como desee, mi Señor.

 **-V-**

.

 _La Potestad suprema le arrojó de cabeza,_

 _envuelto en llamas, desde la bóveda etérea._

 _Repugnante y ardiendo, cayó en el abismo sin fondo de la perdición,_

 _para permanecer allí cargado de cadenas de diamante, en el fuego_

 _que castiga; él, que había osado desafiar las_

 _armas del Todopoderoso, permaneció tendido_

 _y revolcándose en el abismo ardiente._

 _El perdón no existe para los exiliados._

 _-Paradise Lost-_

 _._

 _._

Eren fue a su árbol. Se sentía en paz.

Recordando a la extraña serpiente que hoy no fue a hablar con él.

Miraba la fruta pero habían tantas iguales, no podía codiciarla.

Aquello sería un pecado. Al igual que amar a una serpiente.

—No. Debo estar mal —se dijo oprimiendo la reluciente escama de Levi en su mano.

Desde que la tenía la vista del árbol y sus frutos se hizo cada vez más tentadora.

—Levi —susurró al viento y como si lo hubiera invocado la serpiente se deslizó desde el matorral de moras de siempre.

—Eren.

—Juega conmigo —pidió.

—Hoy debo ir a otra parte.

—¿Dónde?

—Reptar.

—¿Puedo ir?

—No.

Eren se quedó quieto, dolido por la negativa, plantado al pie de su árbol.

Tierra

Árbol

Levi.

Muchas tentaciones lo abrumaban.

Pensó en Levi, quería pedirle que se quedara con él bajo el árbol. Ahí tenía un hueco y ya no estaría tan solo nunca más.

Vivir con Levi.

¿Cómo sería aquello? Un calorcito se instaló en su pecho y se permitió sonreír.

Bajo la sombra del árbol, protegiendo su brillante escama y dándole un beso a escondidas.

Más tarde, a punto de dormir un griterío lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y un destello plateado de chispas hizo temblar el lado Norte del terreno.

Un ángel acababa de morir.

—¿Qué?

" _Protege el árbol"_ le susurró una dulce voz.

Eren cerró los ojos y la luz dorada, que rodeaba al árbol de vez en cuando, formó una especie de capa protectora esférica a su alrededor. _Nadie podría atravesarla, solo Dios, él y un ángel superior._

Y antes de que esta se cerrara algo blanco se deslizó dentro.

Eren reconoció a Levi y lo dejó entrar.

—¡Levi! —se arrodilló ante la serpiente cubierta de sangre que guardaba una bola de floreciente luz dentro de la boca.

Quiso levantarlo pero la figura de la serpiente se desvaneció y volvió a reaparecer, transformándose poco a poco

Cabellos negros, piel blanca, ropa negra, cuernos medianos, garras y un par de alas caídas.

El ojiverde iba a decir que aquel espectro era un demonio, pero las escamas de la espalda que se coloreaban como plumas indicaban otra cosa.

El Leviatán.

Ahogó un grito de terror.

Los gritos de los guardias lo alertaron, contra todo pronóstico Eren se las arregló para arrastrar el cuerpo inconsciente de Levi cerca del hoyo del árbol. Si el Señor de luz no descubría a Levi frente a sus ángeles…debía ser por algo.

" _Trae a la esperanza de vuelta"_

Eren se quedó hipnotizado por los carnosos labios de Levi, frente a él tenía a la tentación encarnada y realmente era tentadora.

Aquella electricidad recorriendo tu piel, nublándote la mente.

Estas cayendo.

Los ojos rojos de Levi.

Eren quiso besarlo.

Se inclinó y juntó su boca con la del demonio, dejándose caer, y cuando apenas se rozaron Levi se esfumó entre sus brazos.

Se hizo trizas.

 _Hace millones y millones de años. Antes de que el Edén fuera deshecho. El leviatán, la esperanza, fue arrastrado a la tierra con Luzbel._

 **-VI-**

Levi despertó en el erebo.

Herido

Derrotado.

—Traje la esencia de ángel para mi Señor —dijo plantándose frente a la gran puerta del inframundo.

Un alma pura, eso es lo que debía de traer, pero se excusó diciendo que todas estaban guarnecidas en las ciudades de oro. Por nada del mundo iba a decirle al Señor oscuro algo sobre la existencia de Eren.

No sirvió de nada.

El espíritu del ángel no curaba del todo así que Levi fue castigado. El leviatán no se inmuto, se dejó hacer de todo como si no le importara. En su mente no dejaba de repetirse que el Señor oscuro estaba débil, tan débil como un moribundo.

A este paso sería muy fácil derrocarlo.

¿Y luego qué?

.

Pasaron un par de años para que encontrara el valor suficiente para volver al Edén.

Su corazón le decía que Eren lo miraría con asco, rechazándolo si no es que antes gritaba en busca de los odiosos ángeles.

Pero Eren lo miró de lejos, sin el disfraz de serpiente, Eren miró al demonio.

—Aquí no se comete ese pecado —dijo con una voz fingidamente rencorosa, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¿Matar a un ángel? —la ironía en el tono de Levi fue como una estaca en su pecho. No pudo mirarlo a los ojos pero permitió que se sentara junto a él.

No supo cuando tiempo había pasado pero sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Porque bajaste? —le preguntó Eren por primera vez.

Levi supo muy bien a que se refería.

 _¿Por qué bajaste con Luzbel? Dime Levi ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—No lo sé —admitió— era tentador.

—Tú eres la tentación —le dijo Eren, sentado con las rodillas abrazadas contra su pecho— y también eres la esperanza. Y al bajar…asegurabas la esperanza para la gente. ¿Lo hiciste?

—Eso no es cierto —negó con rapidez.

—No. Levi, tú...no mereces...

—Te amo, mocoso.

El alma y el demonio se miraron largo rato, tratando de descifrar los misterios de cada uno. Tratando de ver a través de sus sentimientos.

—Quiero irme contigo —confesó Eren— yo siento algo aquí —tocó su pecho—cuando te veo.

Levi no pudo evitar subir una mano hasta la mejilla del ojiverde.

Le dio un beso.

Un corto y casto beso en los labios.

—Cumpliré tu deseo —le susurró— pero solo por unas horas.

Antes de que Eren le preguntara que era una hora, el pelinegro lo abrazó por la cintura dejándose caer en el portal que conectaba ambos mundos.

Esa era la primera vez que Eren observaba y sentía la oscuridad en carne propia. Pegó un grito.

El pelinegro tuvo que recordaré que la oscuridad, en teoría, es la ausencia de luz.

La oscuridad no existe.

Su pequeña clase fue interrumpida cuando de improviso la boca de Eren se estrelló con la suya y volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue diferente. Eren era torpe pero Levi lo llevó a otro mundo: el de los placeres de la carne.

Mordió sus labios con lujuria, introduciéndole la lengua hasta el fondo y rodeando la suya para iniciar un lento vaivén que asustó al ojiverde, pero Levi no iba a detenerse.

Buscó una cómoda posición para subirlo sobre sus piernas obligándolo a enredar aquellos bonitos muslos en su cadera.

¿Cuál es la gloria máxima de un demonio?

Tener sexo con un alma pura, hacer gemir a esa alma y correrse dentro de ella. Corromperla.

Corromper o no corromper. Ese era el dilema en cuestión.

—Te amo —volvió a repetir el pelinegro, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

—¿Amor?

—Sí, Eren, amor

Los demonios no sienten amor.

Pero Levi si lo sentía.

Chupó su cuello generando lascivos gemidos que salían de la boca del ojiverde, pasando la lengua por su clavícula y dándole mordidas eróticas.

Amor.

Eren se dejó hacer.

Fue sometido como un muñequito ante las millones de sensaciones que se desataban por todo su cuerpo.

—..e...espera —jadeó al sentir un par de manos tocando donde no debía— Levi..mngh, oh, si, si..

El demonio no dejaba de gruñir vagamente contra el cuello de Eren, jadeando sin control. Necesitaba tomarlo, necesitaba hacerlo suyo.

Unas cuantas caricias sirvieron para que Eren se corriera.

Entonces Levi se detuvo.

No podía hacerle eso a Eren, no podía condenarlo de la misma manera que se condenó a sí mismo.

Su respiración era fuerte, y al ver los moretones en el cuerpo de su Eren se alejó un poco.

—¿Levi?

—Tenemos que volver —dijo limpiando el cuerpo del castaño.

Eren vio el pesar en sus ojos, asintió y se dejó llevar de vuelta.

Lo dejó en su árbol, recostado y asustado.

Decidió quedarse. Con su forma de serpiente no sería descubierto y continuaron con sus escapadas de vez en cuando hasta que Levi decidió llegar al final y terminó lastimando a Eren.

No lo volvieron a hacer en mucho tiempo.

Era hora de volver.

No podía seguir corrompiéndolo.

No cuando lo amaba tanto.

La oportunidad para huir llegó un día cuando Eren le insinuó que debería pedir perdón para volver a ser acogido en el Edén.

—¿Perdón? —Levi dejó de acariciar los cabellos castaños— esa palabra no existe para un caído.

—Pero estas aquí.

—Porque tú me lo pediste.

—Leviatán.

—Solo Levi.

—Quiero ir a la tierra.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero ir contigo a la tierra —insistió entrelazando los dedos con los del demonio— quiero vivir contigo.

—Estás loco —djo Levi, tirándo de su mano con brusquedad para que lo soltara.

El ojiverde sintió el picor de las lágrimas amenazando con escapar de sus párpados.

No volvieron a dirigirse palabra en mucho tiempo.

Arriba, en su confortable rama. Un fruto rojo brillaba cada día más, apetecible.

Levi se dio cuenta de eso y de cómo Eren lo miraba, al igual que un arcángel que lo vio todo.

 **-VII-**

—Debería irme —dijo el pelinegro.

—¿A dónde?

—Se preguntaran dónde estoy.

Eren tembló.

—¿En...en el inframundo? —frunció las cejas— quiero ir contigo.

—Tu pureza con mi suciedad no combinan, mocoso.

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo! —estalló Eren.

—¡Es porque tu mente es tan pequeña que no comprende nimiedades!

—¡Comprendo que no quieres llevarme contigo!

—¡Eres estúpido, Eren!

La fruta los miraba, brillaba y brillaba. Burlándose de ellos, a punto de estallar.

—¡Yo solo quiero ir contigo!

—¡Tal vez solo quieras ir a tu preciada tierra, mocoso! —le gritó Levi— tal vez me sedujiste solo por esto.

Apenas dijo aquello, calló arrepentido.

Los esmeraldas ojos de Eren botaron lágrimas.

En estos tiempos las almas solo sabían llorar, inmundas cosas lloronas.

Levi bufó y le dio la espalda.

—¡No me dejes! —chilló Eren— ¡Estoy hablando contigo!

—No estás hablando —lo corrigió el pelinegro— estas gritando como una cabra enloquecida.

Luego de aquellas discusiones Levi tomaba forma de serpiente y se iba bufando por entre los arbustos.

En este caso prefirió caminar, dándole la espalda a Eren e ignorándolo. Conocía los puntos débiles del mocoso.

Lo dejo y dolió mucho.

Amor eso era amor.

Eren lloró más fuerte solo para molestarlo, lágrimas de cocodrilo.

La manzana brillaba, brillaba con un fulgor resplandeciente y antes de que Levi pudiera evitarlo Eren la tomó entre sus manos y rompió el tallo.

Chico impulsivo.

Manzana tentadora.

Aura de demonio.

Las circunstancias se mezclaron como un caldo pastoso inundando la mente de Eren.

" _Si muerdes la fruta prohibida te concederá un deseo, de todas formas, nadie tiene porque enterarse"_

Quiero ser de Levi. No puedo existir sin Levi.

" _Eren, trae de vuelta a la esperanza"_

Tenía todo a sus pies y una sola regla.

Nunca muerdas la manzana. Pero el Señor oscuro envió a su Leviatán, el único capaz de tentar sin darse cuenta. Tentar con su sola presencia, quitar la esperanza que el mismo era. El más fuerte de la humanidad, el más fuerte de los cielos, el que se condenó a sí mismo.

Nunca muerdas la manzana. No sabes que desgracia podrías traer a este mundo.

El Señor de luz mira está mirando pero no hace nada.

¿Qué espera?

O tal vez le quiera dar otra oportunidad a costa de Eren.

Sus métodos para redimir nunca fueron los más suaves que digamos.

Levi toma su forma de serpiente murmurando maldiciones mientras se prepara para una larga caminata.

—Leviatán.

Un arcángel se interpone en su camino.

Con la mirada oscurecida, no por el rencor sino por el deber.

—Solo eres un arcángel, quítate de en medio —le gruñe con desdén.

Pero Mikasa es más rápida, no le gusta ser nombrada solo como un arcángel y saca la luminosa espada para enviar de vuelta a ese demonio. Devuelta a donde pertenece.

Levi chasquea la lengua, fastidiado. Antes entrenaban mejor a sus arcángeles.

Pero no ataca.

Una fea sensación corroe su cuerpo y algo le dice que mire hacia atrás

Eren.

Mikasa comienza a forcejear con él pero Levi la manda a volar lejos de una sola patada, avanza rápidamente hacia donde esta Eren, el idiota de Eren, el impulsivo suicida.

Se supone que Levi volvería y la reconciliación iba a ser hermosa para ambos.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando ahora?

A tan solo unos metros Mikasa lo detuvo esta vez arrojándole la espada.

Otra estúpida.

—¡Niña tonta! —bramó— mira a tu alma.

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza quedando horrorizada.

—¡Eren!

Levi rodó los ojos.

El ojiverde estaba a punto de posar los labios sobre la fruta, con la mirada perdida.

Le gritó a Eren que se detuviera pero no le hizo caso. Trató de caminar pero una fuerza invisible se lo impidió.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dijo entonces mirando hacia el cielo.

No hubo respuesta.

No la necesitaba.

Al parecer, sus plegarias fueron escuchadas. Las plegarias que Levi decía en voz baja desde siempre. Las plegarias que nunca olvidó. Las plegarias para ser perdonado. Sí, lo quería, quería su puto perdón. ¡Pero no a este precio!

La tentación a cambio de la esperanza.

Si Eren mordía la manzana, cosa que nunca creyó que pasara, caería a la tierra y el Señor oscuro sería fuerte otra vez…luego de comérselo.

Los portales serian abiertos.

Destrucción, caos. La gran guerra.

Pero a Levi no le importaba aquello, lo que lo dejó sin habla, fue que sin darse cuenta esto era culpa suya.

Y su Eren sería devorado. Su Eren caería a su preciada tierra, caería como alguna vez él hubo caído y nadie…nadie se merecía aquello.

—Solo tú, él o un ángel superior puede atravesar esta cosa —dijo a la nada— yo soy…un demonio.

" _Un demonio que quiere volver a su antiguo hogar."_

Hogar.

Su corazón volvió a latir, frenético. Destrozado.

Realmente le hubiera gustado tener una despedida más apropiada.

Enserio.

Aún si las despedidas no eran lo suyo.

Levi tomó el impulso necesario y corrió. A veces todo el mundo tiene un suicida en su interior, y eso es bueno, solo a veces.

Golpeó la pared con la espalda, desgarrando sus negras alas escamosas. Una y otra y otra vez.

Hasta que no quedó nada.

Solo Dios, Eren y un ángel superior atravesarían el campo de fuerza.

Y el cielo era testigo de que Levi fue el ángel superior más venerado de toda la maldita galaxia. El gran Leviatán, el hombre mas fuerte de la humanidad, el que se encuentra enroscado en el brazo del Supremo. Millones de arcángeles lo adoraban.

 _Perdóname._

Al séptimo golpe de las heridas de su espalda brotaron plumas.

Plumas blancas, brillantes como el mismo sol, como lo fueron alguna vez.

Los refuerzos de Mikasa se alejaron, espantados.

Más y más plumas que formaron un par de alas.

—Eren...

Corrió hacia el ojiverde.

—No seas idiota.

Cuatro palabras. La despedida mejor formulada y pensada del Leviatán, _merecía un Oscar_ , pensó, irónico. _Uno de los grandes._

Tiró a la tonta alma a un lado al mismo tiempo que el esperado rayo caía sobre ellos. Antes de convertirse en cenizas, Levi tuvo que admitir que los nuevos mecanismos de defensa del árbol eran efectivos. Demasiado.

Todo fue muy rápido.

El destello de luz desapareció y Eren se mostró sorprendido.

Arrodillado, cubriendo su cara junto a la manzana intacta que era recogida por la madre-rama de su árbol volviéndo a insertarse en su rama

—¿Levi? —llamó.

Nada.

Solo plumas, plumas blancas tan brillantes como la misma luz que bajaban suavemente sobre el suelo.

Las despedidas son tristes. ¿Cierto?

Pues este es el final.

—¿Levi? —los desorbitados ojos de Eren parecían gritar: _"Que he hecho"._

Las plumas se arremolinaron a su alrededor y una inmensa y chispeante luz ascendió a una increíble velocidad hacia lo alto, esa magnífica luz era Levi.

Había sido perdonado.

La luz subió arriba, muy arriba.

 _Sacrificio._

El sacrificio trae consigo el perdón.

—...no —Eren se sintió solo— ...Le..levi..

Recogió las plumas con las manos, intentando recomponer algo que ya estaba roto.

Eren se sintió abrumado.

—Levi —dijo, herido— no...¡No! —gritó cuando su montoncito de plumas volvieron a caer— quiero ir contigo…quiero ir…contigo, llévame contigo.

La esperanza había sido devuelta al cielo.

Su misión estaba cumplida.

—¡Nooo!

Eren se sintió usado.

—¡Levi, egoísta!

Eren se sentía triste y lamentablemente no pudo disfrutar mucho de aquel tiempo de luto. Un terremoto invadió el Edén moviéndolo desde sus más profundos cimientos.

" _El señor oscuro viene por su Leviatán"_

La oscuridad era pequeña a comparación del Edén, varios ángeles fueron a "recibir" a sus invitados.

—Eren —una cosa brillante nada parecida a los ángeles se paró a su lado— Acompáñanos.

El ojiverde volvió a organizar las plumas en la pequeña montaña que había formado. Miró hacia arriba, con desdén, con una cara guerrera y enojada.

—¿Porque querría hacerlo?

Eso es lo que necesitarían ahora. Esa decisión.

El ángel sonrió con bondad. Normalmente los ángeles eran pacientes, nunca se exasperaban pero a cambió podían tratarte como si fueras un crío de dos años, testarudo y emberrinchado. En conclusión, te sacaban de quicio sin siquiera proponerselo.

—No podemos dejar que el Señor oscuro se lleve a Levi ¿Verdad?

—¿Él está vivo? —preguntó Eren, olvidándose por un momento de sus plumas y el molesto tono de voz de aquel ángel.

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí arriba, donde las almas humanas no pueden verlo. Eren.

—¿Podre verlo alguna vez?

—Siempre hay esperanza —le extendieron la mano— ahora te toca luchar por Levi.

Ahora te toca defender a Levi.

Eren lo miró con expectación, hace unos momentos tenía una discusión con Levi, ahora, le estaban pidiendo que se una a ellos para volver a verlo. Para exigirle una despedida más bonita, al menos.

—Lo haré.

Decidido fue a hacerle frente a la oscuridad junto con millones y millones de _"bichos de luz"_ que marchaban junto a la oscuridad que venía a reclamar lo que era suyo con la excusa de que el perdón no era opción para el Leviatán.

Pero Eren era testigo de que Levi merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Convencido de que iba a participar en aquella disputa solo para verlo una vez mas, donde quiera y como quiera que se encontrara y luego...siempre hay esperanza

¿Cierto?

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _Ven acuestate conmigo en la mañana del roció verde._

 _Mírame a los ojos, las nubes se dibujan a lo lejos_

 _y me gustaría que nos fuéramos con ellas, a donde nadie nos pueda seguir_

 _donde nadie nos vaya a encontrar y seamos libres…_

 _algún día…_

 _Y nadie nos pueda separar, ningún peligro nos amenazará_

 _Ni la traición, ni un mal hechizo, ni el diablo, ni la muerte_

 _Cuando nadie te reconozca, si nadie te ve._

 _Mi corazón, siempre te reconocerá._

 _Pase lo que pase…_

 _-ASP : Meine Herz Erkennt Dich Immer - Sub. Español-_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Ya sé que están pensando: "Ola, que te fumaste para escribir esto".**

 **Bueno, estaba leyendo la biblia, me enviaron un pedido de una imagen bien chida XD Escribí un drabble, genial. Con el pasar de los días fui aumentando algunos detalles y una cosa llevó a la otra. Fue lo más confortable, divertido e icónico que haya escrito.**

 **Me gustó, me gustó mucho a pesar de que betearlo me llevó cinco horas.**

 **Nos leemos.  
**


	8. Jaeger bombastic I (riren-shota)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **PWP:** ¿Trama? ¿Que trama?

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **JAEGER BOMBASTIC**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi y Rivaille x Eren shota (Riren)_

 **.**

 **Summary: Cinco relatos de como Eren el pequeño se convirtió en la esposa de los hermanos Ackerman.**

 **...**

 **-PWP—Oneshot—advertencia de narración erótica—lenguaje grosero e inculto—Levi & Rivaille son hermanos gemelos—no es parodia—Shota-menor de edad—si no te gusta no lo leas—Eren 12 años—explícito desde mi nada brillante punto de vista.**

…

 _Dedicado a **Mabo  
**_

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I Los gemelos Ackerman conocen a su suegra**

La primera persona que vio a los hermanos Ackerman en el pequeño pueblo de Maríalandia fue un niño de 4 años que tenía el puño regordete metido en la boca y se encontraba desnudo, sentado como un conejito en la puerta de su casa.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viéndolo chuparse la mano durante media hora hasta que el empleado informó que todas sus cosas habían sido desempacadas en la nueva casa.

Rivaille, quien nació 5 minutos antes, le susurró algo a Levi y este entró altivamente al cerco que separaba su nuevo hogar con el de los Jaeger. Se detuvo frente al niño cargándolo en brazos para llevárselo unos pasos más atrás mientras que Rivaille tocaba la puerta para presentarse e informar que encontró al bebé Jaeger montando un espectáculo de desnudismo frente a ellos.

La madre Carla Jaeger una mujer cariñosa y un aura que tiraba la palabra madre modelo los recibió y dio las gracias sonriendo al ver el desconcierto de su hijo.

—Nunca vio gemelos —explicó aquella mujer dejando a Levi sostener en brazos a su pequeño bebé— ¿De donde son?

—Francia —respondió Rivaille— acabamos de mudarnos.

Levi y Rivaille tenían quince años cuando su tutor decidió mandarlos a un país extranjero, solos y con una pensión asidua. Ambos eran idénticos, con el mismo corte militar y la piel blanca, los mismos 1.60 de altura y el mismo deseo.

El acento francés que soltaban al final de cada oración derritió el corazón de Carla aquella simultanea mirada altanera y provocativa terminó por robar el corazón de la señora Jaeger para siempre. Ella les prometió visitarlos más tarde junto a una tarta que estaba destinada a su esposo pero él con gusto renunciaría a ese postre.

Se despidieron cortésmente dejando a la señora Jaeger y el precioso, bonito y carnoso bebé donde los habían encontrado.

Ambos limpiaron toda la casa a fondo, desconfiaban del servicio de limpieza que prometía mucho y siempre dejaba la mugre debajo del sofá.

Rivaille pulía el piso con un cubrebocas cuando su hermano vino a cambiar el agua.

Cuando ambos hablaban o se ponían de frente daban la apariencia de una sola persona mirándose al espejo. Cautivante.

—¿Su nombre es Eren? —preguntó Levi, de casualidad.

—Sí. Creo que es perfecto.

—Es un bebé.

—No dije que fuera uno de nuestros juguetitos.

—No está mal ¿quieres compartir?

—Eres mi hermano.

Levi asintió y continuaron limpiando.

Carla cumplió su promesa de enviarles la tarta y ellos trataron de mostrarse sociables, de esa forma Carla dejó a su retoño sentado sobre las piernas de Levi y al verlos tan serviciales con su niño les dijo que ellos serían un par de niñeros perfectos.

—Nos encantaría —dijo Rivaille que coqueteaba disimuladamente con aquella señora para cubrir a su hermano, quien en un exitoso intento de manoseo logró tantear la suave piel trasera de Eren.

Esa noche no pudieron dormir.

—Levi ¿Que sucede si se enamora de otro? —preguntó Rivaille desde su lado derecho de la cama.

—Eren es nuestro nadie va a tocarlo.

.

.

.

 **II Como secuestrar a un niño**

El ojiverde tenía cinco años cuando se enamoró por primera vez.

Algo muy extraño para un niño ¿cierto?

Pero a ese pequeño alemán solo le interesaba saber de quien se había enamorado porque Yisus era testigo de que Levi y Rivaille, sus candentes vecinos manoseadores, roba infancias, asalta cunas y miradas fugaces locas eran como dos gotas de agua.

Sucedió una tarde de invierno, en María no nevaba para mala suerte de la autor que quería escribir una escena de ángeles de nieve y desnudismo, la señora Carla Jaeger castigó a Eren por robar dos galletas del bote destinado a las vecinas chismosas que cada tarde iban a reunirse en su casa.

Nuestro lindo niño gimoteaba en el patio bajo la mirada de un rollizo gato blanco que parecía burlarse de su dolor, el calor de la tarde mezclada con tenues lloviznas tibias era fuerte, cuando vio a uno de los vecinos Ackerman regando las flores de su jardín. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y antes de que el castaño pudiera preguntar si estaba hablando con Levi o Rivaille el pelinegro buscó entre sus bolsillos y le ofreció un dulce.

Tanto el gato como Eren se mostraron alertas.

La roja envoltura fosforescente enamoró a Eren junto con esa redondeada forma que prometía cumplir sus fantasías bucales más codiciadas en su pequeña mente brillante. Nuestro ojiverde limpió sus lágrimas caminando unos pocos pasos para abrir la verja que lo separaba del pelinegro y tomar el dulce entre las manos, agradecido, con los cachetes inflados y la boquita sonriente.

—¿Quieres entrar? Tengo más en casa.

Aquella técnica era infalible, podría encandilar a cualquier niño y llevarlo las garras de los hermanos Ackerman pero ellos solo querían a uno. Los demás se quedaban sin su dulce.

Lo último que el gato del vecino pudo ver fue la puerta de la casa Ackerman cerrándose con un pequeño de cinco años dentro esperando por sus dulces prometidos.

Esa tarde fue divertida para ambos, Levi ¿o era Rivaille? le enseñó a jugar al caballito y al cohete saltarín, juegos inocentes pero perversos cuando se los ponía a merced de un Ackerman.

Eren jadeaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, sentado en la entrepierna de Rivaille ¿o era Levi?que adoptó una posición como si estuviera haciendo flexiones para mantener al niño (el trasero del niño) en su entrepierna y sujetarlo por las caderas para que este diera saltitos sin caerse.

Fue divertido. Eren dio las gracias antes de irse prometiendo volver pronto.

Desde entonces se enamoró de Levi y Rivaille, de ambos ya que de todas formas era un niño ambicioso.

.

.

.

 **III El pequeño Eren de siete años realiza un dibujo**

Eren creció entre sus vecinos y su familia.

—¿Que dibujaste? —le preguntó la maestra Mikasa aquella mañana primaveral.

Eren extendió su hoja con orgullo.

—Es mi mamá —señaló a la mujer mal pintada de la esquina junto a un hombre de lentes —mi papá y Levi y Rivaille —estos últimos fueron dibujados en el otro extremo con Eren en medio.

—¿Son tus hermanos?

—No, son mis vecinos.

—Les tienes mucho cariño

—Yo viviré con ellos cuando sea grande.

—¿Porque?

Eren se mordió los labios con impaciencia, lo suficiente para llamar la atención de la maestra Mikasa.

—Es un secreto —le susurró al oído antes de volver al pupitre dando saltitos.

Cuenta la historia que esa noche Mikasa claveteó el dibujo con sus cuchillas, celosa por dentro y más tarde se atoró con un pan retostado para morir en silencio sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Su reemplazo fue Historia Reis, una rubia bajita que agasajó a Eren por lo bello que dibujaba colgando el papel en el mural de los niños y Levi y Rivaille decidieron que ella si merecía vivir un poco más.

.

.

.

 **IV La abeja y la flor**

La primera vez que hicieron de canguros con Eren fue en noche buena, cuando la señora Carla y Grisha fueron a un crucero por el mar.

Eren jugaba y reía con Levi haciéndole cosquillas.

—¿Quieres sentir más cosas? —interrogó Levi haciendo el ademan de quitarle la playera amarilla a su niño.

—Sí.

—Levanta las manos.

Mientras Levi trabajaba en dejar desnudo al ojiverde, Rivaille puso un poco de comida para gato en la cocina, hace no más de un mes había secuestrado al gato gordo de los vecinos y este gustoso decidió que vivir una doble vida no era tan malo después de todo.

Satisfecho con su trabajo volvió a la sala donde su hermano Levi se hallaba de rodillas frente a un Eren en calzones, chupando los diminutos y no desarrollados pezones del menor.

—S-solo los bebés hacen eso —titubeó Eren.

Su carita sonrojada y ojos llorosos miraban la cabellera de Levi y se sonrojó cuando Levi le pasó la lengua por aquel trocito de carne.

—Si fueras mi madre te lo haría todas las noches —le dijo apartándose— hago esto para que sientas placer.

—¿Placer?

—Cosquillas en el estómago —dos de sus dedos se colaron ahí deslizándose hasta cubrir la entrepierna de Eren— y aquí abajo.

Eren sintió que el calor de sus mejillas aumentaba de nivel.

—Si a Levi le gusta está bien —aclaró.

El asintió succionando. Sacando sonidos lascivos cada vez que mamaba de aquel pecho.

—¿Y a ti te gusta, Eren?

—...poquito

—¿Quieres tener bebés?

—Emm….soy hombre papá dice que solo a las niñas les visita la cigüeña.

Rivaille se sentó a su lado, ignorando a Levi.

—¿La cigüeña? —preguntó.

—Es la que trae a los bebés por encargo.

El hermano mayor por cinco minutos curvó los labios en una disimulada sonrisa.

—Oi Levi —pateó suavemente la rodilla del otro— ¿Debería instruirlo?

El aludido se separó del pecho del menor, dejando un hilo de saliva en su camino.

—Le harías un favor a sus padres.

Pocas veces los hermanos Ackerman sonreían y pocas veces Rivaille Ackermam ganaba una erección solo con planificar aquello. Aunque su hermano ya tenía una y estaba sobándosela con la mano, volviendo a su labor de juguetear con los pezones de Eren.

—Tu mamá te mintió —dijo entonces Rivaille.

—¿Eh? Pero ella no…es mentirosa

Esto iba a ser divertido.

—La cigüeña no existe. ¿Quieres saber cómo se hacen los bebés?

—Si quiero.

Las manos de Levi atraparon los pequeños tobillos al escucharlo tan emocionado.

—Cuando tu papá derrama su semilla dentro de tu madre —le contó Rivaille— tú tienes algo ¿recuerdas? Se o mostraste a Levi la semana pasada.

—Si

—Las niñas no lo tienen. Ellas tienen una abertura húmeda tu madre la tiene para que Grisha pueda meter su pene ahí dentro

—¿No le duele?

Levi tuvo que apartarse para no morder a Eren, esto era muy divertido.

—No, una vez que están dentro se sienten cosquillas como cuando Levi te hace esto pero más intensas.

—La mía es pequeña.

—Crecerá.

—Tu no me mostraste la tuya Rivaille.

Rivaille dudó un poco. Tratando de coordinar las cosas con su hermano.

Se quitó la hebilla sacándose la polla para mostrarla.

Eren observó.

—¿Cómo puede hacerse un bebé con eso?

—Una vez dentro de la abertura de una mujer te frotas y te mueves conforme se siente caliente.

Rivaille se masturbaba en silencio, demostrándole como se hacía. En el fondo quiso que fuera Eren quien lo tocara con sus pequeñas manos.

—Yo no tengo la abertura…¿van a dejarme por alguien que sí la tenga? —preguntó con tristeza.

—No la necesitas —le dijo Levi dándole un beso en la boca.

—Levi tiene razón

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos?

—Por detrás

Eren no entendió pero quería ver la "semilla" de Rivaille y este se puso delante tomando la base de su pene con la mano para frotársela con cuidado, ayudado por el líquido preseminal hasta que sintió como se hinchaba obligándole a aumentar el ritmo. Rivaille oculto un gemido antes de correrse sobre la cara del menor.

—Está caliente y salado —dijo Eren probando un poco con la lengua.

—Oí, mi cabello —Levi lo miró con odio al notar que algunas gotas cayeron sobre él.

.

.

.

 **V La esposa se convierte en la esposa**

Cuando Eren cumplió 12 años fue un asiduo visitante de sus vecinos para dormir con ellos o dejarse tocar. A Levi le gustaba tocarle las piernas y darle besos. Los besos eran adictivos, podrían estar horas y horas comiéndose la boca. Eren sentado en el regazo de Levi sintiendo como este se frotaba rítmicamente.

Rivaille en cambió prefería que Eren quedara entre sus piernas, le enseñó a hacerlo de esa forma para sorprender a Levi. Mientras Eren engullía el falo de Rivaille, Levi leía o peinaba al gato.

" _Vivirás con nosotros"_

Fue como un destino marcado desde el momento en que los vio.

Le gustaba la seguridad de Rivaille y la fuerza de Levi. Los amaba.

A ambos por igual y su amor era correspondido de la misma forma.

...

Cuando Eren sacó su primer 10 en matemáticas lo celebró con su juego favorito entre los hermanos Ackerman. Se puso a cuatro siendo levantado por ambos, Levi le puso la polla en la boca esperando que Eren se acostumbrara a la felación mientras Rivaille lo penetraba entre los muslos por detras.

Siendo movido por un vaiven constante entre los dos Eren no se dio cuenta de que Carla les sacaba fotos a escondidas filmando el momento cuando Rivaille se corriera volviendo a manchar el inmaculado cuerpo de su niño. En cambio Levi era mas culto, el se quedaría satisfecho con que Eren se lo bebiera todo como un buen niño con su bote de leche

 **FIN**


	9. La petición del mas fuerte (ereri)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **LA PETICIÓN DEL MAS FUERTE  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _Eren x Levi (Ereri)_

 **Summary:**

 **Eren está terminando el papeleo de castigo, es una noche candente y Levi sabe cómo darle las órdenes más vergonzosas del mundo.**

 **...** **Drabble —OCC ligero—crack—parodia— romance—basado en el arte de Lena—repito: CRACK FIC.**

…

Dedicado a mi dolor de cabeza

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Eren, quiero beber tu leche.

Eren Jaeger dejó de escribir, la pluma se detuvo en su mano y una valiosa gota de tinta negra se expandió por el documento dejando escondidas las palabras **"expedición"** y su favorita: **"titanes".**

Asustado, levantó la cabeza para ver al capitán Levi ahí parado, frente a la puerta de su habitación, sin la chaqueta de la legión ni su ya conocido pañuelo blanco. Las correas del equipo 3D estaban en el suelo y la camisa blanca del pelinegro apareció semi abierta gracias a sus ágiles manos. Esas manitos pequeñas y pulcras que tantos titanes habían asesinado a lo largo de los años.

—¿Perdón, capitán?

—Dije que quiero beber tu leche, Jaeger —volvió a decir sin ningún tono de duda en su voz.

Tampoco estaba ebrio. No por nada era conocido como el hombre más fuerte del mundo, era un macho pecho de oro a la hora de beber, ni siquiera el comandante lograba derrotarlo.

El castaño abrió la boca formando una o simétrica con sus labios, como si se tratara de esas muñecas sexuales de trapo que tan cotizadas estaban en el mercado negro de los subterráneos. Sus ojos verdes se agrandaron mucho más de lo que ya eran y un tenue color rojizo invadió sus mejillas.

—¿Quiere que vaya por Petra para que le prepare un...café con leche? —preguntó— estoy terminando los papeles que la señorita Hanji me mandó a escribir.

—…tch, Señorita —bufó Levi cerrando la puerta antes de entrar— señoritas mis pelotas. Esa cuatro ojos ni es hombre ni es mujer. ¿Por qué la halagas tanto Eren, acaso te gusta?

Ni en sus siete vidas de titán soñó con escuchar tal sermón departe de Levi el hombre más callado de la humanidad, pasó saliva con nerviosismo dejando a un lado la hoja manchada con tinta para rehacerla más tarde, por ahora llamaría a gritos al escuadrón de Levi para que lo llevaran con un psiquiatra de manera urgente.

Adivinando sus intenciones Levi se acercó a grandes pasos, vaya que un hombre tan pequeño podía dar grandes pasos cuando se lo proponía, para levantar a Eren del cuello y tirarlo en medio de la habitación.

—Ponte de pie, soldado —ordenó.

Amaestrado como estaba, Eren no puso objeción alguna y se puso de pie en un dos por tres haciendo el saludo militar con más ganas que nunca.

—Tú no puedes desobedecerme, Jaeger

—No lo haré, señor.

—Bien.

En cámara lenta Levi se puso de rodillas frente a la rata temblorosa que ahora era Eren y lo miró a los ojos, con la cara a la altura de su entrepierna.

—Mastúrbate para mí, mocoso.

—Pe…

—Es una orden.

Su celebro hizo click ante la palabra: orden. Era una orden. El no desobedecía órdenes de Levi, el capitán Levi, el bonito e inmaculado Levi.

Con una cara llena de decisión como si fuera a matar al titán más grande de su vida, Eren Jaeger del escuadrón suicida y apodado como el "chico tatakae" se quitó la bragueta sacándose la polla de las manos para exhibirla frente al rostro de su superior tomándola con ambas manos y frotando con fuerza toda su hombría hasta sentirla dura y caliente.

De seguro se trataba de un sueño o de tanto transcribir papeleo entró en un bucle del tiempo u otra dimensión donde la gente te pedía que te masturbaras en su rostro mirándote de cerca como si fueras una gorda vaca lista para ordeñar.

Gimió en voz alta susurrando el nombre de su amor secreto en voz alta, a Levi le brillaron los ojos al escuchar su preciado nombre en labios de aquel moreno medio turco con ojos de alemán. Quiso ayudarlo con la boca pero recordó su objetivo y tuvo que desistir ante sus deseos.

—Córrete en mi cara, Eren —pidió causando que un lento escalofrió recorriera la columna vertebral del ojiverde.

Eren entonces sujetó con fuerza la negra cabellera entre los dedos, olvidando a quien estaba sometiendo y con la mano libre le dio las últimas caricias a su hombría palpitante y húmeda apuntando directamente hacia la frente del capitán Levi el hombre más fuerte y perverso del mundo.

Un jadeo bastante afeminado salió de su garganta al sentir como descargaba toda la tensión sexual que guardó durante muchos años sobre la cremosa cara de su superior, su rostro miró al techo y sus hermosos ojos se cerraron rogando porque esto fuera real. Levi cerró los ojos para que ninguna gota le dañará los globos oculares y abrió la boca recibiendo la semilla blanca y espesa del menor, fue bastante y bañó toda su cara en esencia de Eren ocasionando que algunas gotas bajaran por su barbilla hasta caer al suelo desperdiciando tan preciados fluidos.

Orgulloso al ver su obra maestra Eren sintió una descarga de poder y obstinación que fueron capaces de derrocar el respeto y miedo que tenía, así que sonrió de medio lado sin soltar el cabello de Levi y con una mirada bastante sexy le dijo:

—Ahora me toca correrme dentro, capitán.

Cuanta la leyenda que Eren nunca terminó la transcripción encargada por Hanji y el escuadrón suicida de Levi escuchó la voz de su capitán gritando en tonos altos y bajos, agudos y gruesos durante toda la noche.

—Espero que el golpe que le diste con aquella escoba no le afectara tanto, Auruo —amenazó Petra desde las cómodas camas del cuartel general.

—Lo hice sin querer —se disculpó.

—Suena dolorido —mencionó Gunter sin poder dormir.

—Yo creo que está delirando, no para de gritar "titán" o "más fuerte" —objetó Erd, cubriéndose con la manta que su novia le cosió alguna vez— me pregunto cómo hará Eren para lograr dormir con todo ese ruido.

—Mañana veremos que sucedió —bostezó Petra— pero si fue grave Auruo nos la pagara muy caro.

Los otros dos asintieron en silencio deseándole buenas noches a su compañera y lanzando miradas de odio hacia el desdichado Auruo que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Resultó muy crack pero recuerden "CASI TODO LO QUE VERAN AQUI ES BIZARRO-EXTRAÑO O TRAUMANTE". Lean la advertencia de arriba.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	10. El juguete de Levi (riren)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **EL JUGUETE DE LEVI**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi tritón x Eren (Riren)_

 **Summary:**

 **Acaba de romper con su novio, el cual arruinó su vida, cansado de todo Eren planea suicidarse pero su padre le da la solución a todos sus problemas. Vender su cuerpo para tener sexo con el último tritón del Pacífico.**

 **...**

 ** _Levi es un tritón inocente—hurt/comfort —romance—yiki yiki—Vamo a preservar la especie :v  
_**

 ** _..._**

Dedicado a **Alejandra Loria**

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

.

.

.

 **PRÓLOGO**

Eren habría dado todo por Stephano(*) lo amaba con locura. Se conocieron en secundaria, cuando la madre de Eren murió en un accidente, Stephano siempre estuvo ahí para consolarlo. Siempre, Eren y era medio virgen cuando aquel rubio le pervirtió la vida en el garaje de su padre.

Le enseñó que el sexo va más allá de acostarse y ser penetrado por cualquier tipo, le enseñó todas las malditas posiciones del kamasutra e incluso practicaron el intercambio de parejas, si, ese vil novio suyo disfrutaba ver como otros extraños lo sometían en cualquier parte. En resumen: le enseñó a ser una puta y Eren lo fue porque en verdad lo amaba.

El día de la graduación logró convencerlo para que hurtara la caja fuerte de Grisha ¿Porque quería un padre que casi nunca llegaba a casa? ¿Doctor? ¿De que era doctor? ellos solo lo veían ir y venir al igual que un espía. Un vago sin trabajo eso era Grisha. Incluso podría estar metido en el tráfico de blancas, Eren le haría un favor largandose de ahí.

Se fueron a vivir juntos en un sucio departamento universitario que no se tomaron la molestia en limpiar.

El día de su cumpleaños Stephano compró una costosa cámara, una que instaló en lo alto el armario para que cinco sujetos montaran una orgia con Eren, filmándolo todo. A decir verdad casi siempre filmaban los encuentros porque a él le parecía algo "erótico" y si el ojiverde lo amaba de verdad tendría que someterse a esos pequeños deseos que al fin y al cabo no hacían daño a nadie.

Como siempre, Eren cedió, cedía ante todo. Stephano era como un pulpo, uno que escupía tinta venenosa enredándolo en sus brazos poco a poco, desaprobándolo con sus fríos ojos azules. Exigiendo pruebas de amor con la certeza máxima de que el castaño siempre cedería al igual que un muñeco o una botella llevada por la fuerza de la corriente.

Pero estaba equivocado.

A principios de Marzo Eren le dijo que dejaran de compartir parejas porque él en verdad estaría feliz si ambos estabilizaran su relación de una manera "formal" con anillos a juego y podrían mudarse a una casa mas grande además aquellos tipos le hacían daño, muchas veces lo golpeaban, Eren no los quería tocando su cuerpo a su antojo. Ni a los hombres extraños ni a la cámara.

Había llegado a tal punto de hiperventilar cada vez que tenía enfrente el lente de alguna cámara.

Aquella fue su primera discusión. Su novio le gritó y lo hicieron rudamente con la cara del castaño siendo empujada contra el maldito aparato. Stephano le pidió disculpas y de esa manera su relación volvió a ser la de antes. Eren temblaba.

Seis meses después Stephano encontró los ahorros que el ojiverde guardaba debajo del armario y solo bastaron unas horas para que desapareciera con una amante. Al castaño le hubiera dolido menos si el amante fuera hombre porque en esos 5 años de relación Stephano nunca mostró interés en otras mujeres.

La verdad vio la luz cuando Eren Jaeger de 21 años encontró la razón de aquel 'amor' prematuro.

Videos pornográficos.

Su ex novio filmaba los muchos encuentros que tuvieron y los intercambios de pareja para subirlos a la red y ganar dinero fácil, toneladas de dinero. Bajo el perfil de _'zorra de ojos verdes'_ el maldito ni siquiera se esforzó en ponerle un apodo más bonito. , cientos de videos con miles de visitas eran vistos a diario. Sin censura .Así que a estas alturas la cara del ojiverde era conocida en casi todo el país.

Ahora entendía el porqué de las miradas de asco de algunos extraños o las insinuaciones de otros.

Su vida no podría estar más arruinada.

Luego de deshacerse en llanto y destruir el departamento con ira y rabia, el castaño trató de arreglar su vida mudándose al departamento de Armin. Dejó los estudios a causa de los videos que filtrados en toda la puta red llegaron a manos del superior universitario y no les quedó otra que expulsar a Eren para mantener la imagen de la institución.

Cambió de casa cuando el abuelo de Armin lo reconoció y volvió a mudarse a causa de la dueña del departamento que también lo reconoció.

Bastaba con una mirada fija y el típico _"Vi tus videos"_ para que fuera hechado como un perro.

Fue así como Eren terminó rebotando en todas las casas de alquiler para terminar viviendo dentro de un remolque a orillas del mar,ese que tanto adoraba de niño.

Su situación económica comenzó a empeorar cuando lo despidieron, tres veces, la cuarta vez el dueño del restaurante donde trabajaba le dejó en claro su situación: Él era un buen tipo, dejaría que Eren se la chupara cada tarde a cambio de mantenerlo en su mísero trabajo de camarero o podría despedirlo negándole el empleo en toda la ciudad ya que conocía a varios contactos con influencias y esas cosas.

Eren Jaeger se mordió el labio buscando a la esposa del jefe por aquel pasillo oscuro donde estaba, no la encontró, mentalmente calculó el dinero de la renta y solo le quedaban tres dólares para comprar una bolsa de comida rápida lo que lo llevaba a dormir con el estómago vacío otra vez.

—Puedes comer las sobras del restaurante —le propuso el jefe.

—Yo no…

—Conozco tu pasado, tú eres zorra de ojos verdes. Vi tus videos.

Suspirando en voz baja el ojiverde se dio cuenta que tenía los nudillos blancos por aferrarse con fuerza al delantal verde, su vida no podía ser más mierda. Entonces recordó a su padre.

—Bien —dijo— lo haré.

Satisfecho, el jefe se puso de pie indicándole que se arrodillara ahí mismo. Eren lo hizo, vio cómo se bajaba la bragueta y abrió los labios tratando de no respirar a causa del nauseabundo olor, escuchó un gemido y antes de que aquel repugnante hombre pudiera hacer algo Eren le dio la mordida más fuerte de su vida.

A pesar de estar prácticamente destrozado era Eren Jaeger, no iba a rendirse solo porque un viejo sucio amenazara con quitarle el empleo.

 _"Que se joda"_ pensó _"que se jodan todos"_

Dos golpes en la cabeza lo dejaron aturdido pero no se soltó, si lo hacía era hombre muerto, el jefe lo destrozaría con sus propias manos. Los puñetazos le caían gratis y varios empleados se acercaron al pasillo a causa del griterío, Eren se zafó del agarre y huyó sin mirar atrás.

Lo alcanzaron tres cuadras después.

La policía vino para impedir que continuaran golpeando a la magullada bolita que era Eren, encogido en una esquina dándoles la espalda a todos para proteger su rostro.

En la celda paso lo que tenía que pasar, sucio y roto Eren se deslizó como una lombriz hasta alcanzar su ropa tirada, la playera estaba intacta pero los jeans rasgados llenos de sangre no le servirían mucho. No tenía ropa interior, siempre terminaban rompiendola.

—Te conozco chico, vi tus videos —le dijo el carcelero plantandose frente a él— hiciste un buen trabajo puedes salir pero no causes más disturbios.

Eren termino de vestirse y se fue cojeando ante la mirada de burla de los guardias que se divirtieron con él durante toda la noche.

La gente lo miraba con asco de la misma forma como se ve a un vagabundo, Eren se dejó tocar el trasero a cambio de medio dólar y llamó a su padre para dejarle un mensaje de voz.

 _"Lo siento " "Siento haberte robado papá"_

Y fue al mar.

Iba a suicidarse.

Ya no le quedaba nada, no orgullo ni descencia. Para todo el mundo era una puta.

Asi que ¿que mejor manera de morir en el mar?. Siempre le había gustado, siempre fueron de vacaciones allí, su madre le contaba Historias del mar, construyeron castillos de arena solo para ver como las olas se los llevaban a su reino.

El agua estaba fría le lamió los pies desnudos amenazando con llevárselo al fondo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar la bocina de un auto lo detuvo. El hombre de bata blanca se acercó en silencio. Parecía cansado y frustrado como si lo hubieran interrumpido de labores importantes. Sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo de su hijo recorriendo los moretones de su cara con esos ojos condenatorios.

—Le prometí a tu madre que te protegería.

Ni un _"hola_ " o _"que mierda haces Eren"._ Simplemente el hombre se plantó junto a él sin mirarlo.

—No quiero ser un hijo pródigo, papá.

—Y yo no quiero que lo seas, te llevaste mi dinero.

—No fui yo.

—Cumpliré mi promesa —interrumpió Grisha— lo hago por Carla, no por ti

—¿Y que te hace creer que yo me iré contigo a vivir una patética vida bajo el repudio de los demás?

—Nunca dije que te llevaría a casa.

Grisha lo persuadió para que se fueran de ahí, hacía un frio de mierda, Eren apestaba a sexo y mugre, ambos olvidaron cenar.

Terminaron en un hotel barato donde Eren tomó su primera ducha en semanas.

—Lavate bien —le dijo pasandole una toalla.

—¿Porque?

—Te llevaré al hospital, quiero verificar tu salud.

No se negó. Grisha pagó todo al igual que una buena cena, incluso lo llevó a un dentista y peluquero hasta dejarlo presentable, como había sido el antiguo Eren.

Vivieron dos semanas en aquel hotel, Grisha habló sobre su trabajo por primera vez. Era doctor, pero uno especial ademas de cientifico y biologo en los instalamientos subterráneos del país .

—Si quieres confesarme que te dedicas a la trata de blancas solo hazlo.

—¿Trata de blancas? No Eren soy médico. Actualmente estamos en un ambicioso proyecto que fracasó.

Su propuesta era que Eren cediera los derechos sobre su cuerpo para ser usado con fines investigativos y secretos en la reproducción sexual de los tritones. O al menos para mantener satisfecho al ejemplar que tenían, un tritón en celo no se contentaba con cualquier muñeco de goma barato y ellos necesitaban gente de confianza. Gente como Eren.

—Vi tus videos —confesó— enviaron copias a casa, fue un caos total. Tu novio pidió dinero, cada mes.

Eren estaba avergonzado. Y confundido.

—Lo lamento. Enserio lo lamento.

—Tenías tu propia página web. La pornografía de ese tipo es muy rentable ¿Donde esta todo ese dinero?

—No fue consensual.

Grisha arqueó las cejas.

—Parecía consensual.

—Solo supe que él lo filmaba todo...yo —se mordió los labios oprimiendo con fuerza el vaso de vidrio que apresaba entre sus dedos— ...nunca me enteré...

—Y te hundió hasta el fondo.

—Si —permaneció callado bajo la altiva mirada de aquel hombre— ¿Qué se supone que es un tritón? ¿Tu propuesta es real?

—Un tritón es el ejemplar macho de lo que tu conoces como sirena.

—No existen.

—Lo verás con tus propios ojos cuando lleguemos al lugar.

—¿Ya no soy nada para ti? Papá, estas burlándote de tu propio hijo.

—Evité que te suicidaras protejo lo poco que te queda de orgullo y te doy un trabajo, comida y cobijo.

—Convertirme en una puta es por mi bien. Filmas videos ¿verdad?

—No te obligue a corromperte con ese chico, Eren.

—Como sea, necesito el trabajo.

En el fondo estaba convencido de que se trataban de más videos, al igual que Stephano. No importaba, iba a sacarle todo el dinero que pudiera a su padre.

.

.

.

 **I**

Cuando Eren fue llevado a las instalaciones subterráneas Grisha no dijo nada, caminó delante sirviendo como guía turístico ante los extraños carteles que decían: _'cultivo de setas parlantes' 'preservación de centauros vivos'_ o _'recuperación de hibridos animal humano'._

Dejó las maletas en recepción frente al cartel:

 _'Habitad del último tritón del Pacífico'_

Unos hombres lo condujo al vestuario donde procedieron a desnudarlo y la enfermera, Petra, lo envió a un sauna especial donde varios estilistas limpiaron su cuerpo a conciencia. Todo era blanco, pulcro y limpio. Las paredes y el suelo, al igual que un laboratorio.

—¿Voy a los juegos del hambre? —preguntó para romper la tensión.

—No —negó Petra, impasible— , solo te preparamos porque a Levi le gusta la limpieza y es muy meticuloso

—Tu eres lindo —otra mujer que no participaba en la "evaluación" se acercó a él—. Tienes buen cuerpo y un culo de chica —le dijo dándole un ligero pellizco por detrás.

—Oiga —se quejó Eren.

—Lo siento, soy Hanji Zoe encargada de Levi —se presentó la castaña que lo había nalgueado— vine a verificar que seas confiable. Le gustaras mucho. Ha estado muy estresado desde que llegó a su madurez sexual y sus juguetes no lo satisfacen como deberían…

—¿Quien es Levi?

—¿No leíste el cartel? —Hanji arqueó las cejas levemente sorprendida.

—Los tritones no existen.

—Entonces ¿Porque estás aquí? —ella trataba de ser amable—. Que no los hayas visto no significa que no existan.

—No lo sé, mi padre quiere dinero con mi cuerpo —bajó la voz— no sería el primero, simplemente ya no me importa...ya me cansé de luchar.

Hanji no pretendió entenderlo, sonreía sosegadamente, más interesada en la crema de menta que Petra trajo para que la untaran sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde. En realidad todo el personal de aquel lugar hablaba de él como si no estuviera, más concentrados en atender a su supuesto tritón y darle algo resistente para entretenerse.

—Terminamos —dijo Petra— ponte esta bata y sal por esa puerta, la que está a tu derecha.

Eren lo hizo.

Los blancos pasillos esmaltados se terminaron apenas piso ese umbral. Cerraron la entrada dejándolo en un escenario de película parecido a un acuario natural. Una tenue música tocaba por el altavoz, tan baja que apenas lograba percibirla.

La iluminación era delicada, casi oscura, dejando que el agua azulada del pequeño estanque de piedra juguetee en las paredes con sus sombras oscuras y celestes. El suelo de musgo fresco y piedra lisa húmeda le acarició la planta de los pies desnudos.

Eren se quedó maravillado al ver la pared trasera del estanque.

Cristal.

Y detrás de ese cristal toneladas de agua azul con caracoles empedrados en suelo daban la sensación de un frescor oceánico renovado. La entrada a aquel depósito de agua era el estanque, una entrada subterránea al parecer. Frente a ella, en el otro extremo de la pared aparecía una ventana horizontal protegida por vidrio polarizado donde una docena de hombres y mujeres de bata blanca, entre ellos su padre, se hallaban sentados tomando nota de algo que se encontraba detrás de enredaderas cerca del estanque.

Hanji lo vio y dejó de escribir para darle un breve saludo y señalarle el altavoz de la esquina desde donde seguramente se comunicarían con él. Luego levantó dos pulgares en señal de buena suerte volviendo a concentrarse en aquello de lo que tomaban nota.

Hacía frio y estaba desnudo, tan solo con una bata de seda que no lo protegía en absoluto.

Eren se puso atento, escuchando.

Un chirrido familiar, el sonido húmedo de alguien teniendo sexo, las embestidas duras contra otro cuerpo y gruñidos enojados por no recibir emoción alguna llegaron a sus oídos.

Se atrevió a dar unos pasos, sigiloso como un lobo.

Lo primero que vio fue a un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos negros recortados en un curioso corte militar y con el torso descubierto. Sus dos fuertes brazos apresaban los hombros de un muñeco de goma estilizado medio roto, aquel agarre violento lo ayudaba a profundizar las penetraciones y movimientos de cadera que daba con la cola…una cola entre el azul y el azul metal plateado que finalizaba en una angosta curva donde un par de aletas se abría de forma agraciada. Aletas de seda, simplemente hermoso.

Si aquello no dejó en shock al ojiverde fue porque vio al causante de aquellos obscenos ruidos, el hombre pelinegro se levantó alejándose unos centímetros de su muñeco sexual para volver a embestirlo, sus caderas terminaban en escamas que daban comienzo a la cola y en la entrepierna sobresalía un miembro, una polla, una cosa grande de color azul brillante por el líquido preseminal que entrataba y salía por la abertura del muñeco.

—Mierda...eres un tritón real —dijo el ojiverde llamando la atención del susodicho.

El pelinegro se detuvo, mirándolo con un frio deje deje amenaza.

 _'...Eren. Inclínate con cuidado, Levi suele ponerse violento cuando ve a un extraño'_ la voz de Hanji se dejó escuchar por el pequeño altavoz.

—¿Qué? —el ojiverde ajustó su bata retrocediendo hasta la puerta— n-no voy a hacerlo. Papá, sácame de aquí.

' _Solo hazlo Eren'_ esa fue la molesta voz de Grisha _'Levi es especial y no te aceptara como futura pareja a alguien insolente'_

—¡Quiero salir! —gritó Eren aporreando la puerta con ambas manos al darse cuenta que su trabajo consistia en sustituir al triste muñeco medio destrozado.

' _Levi es más amable cuando cierras la boca. Ahora inclínate'_

No puedo responder, el tritón se acercó a velocidad demoníaca ayudado por sus brazos y la elegante cola.

Podía ser una gran amenaza tenía el ceño fruncido pero no hablaba a pesar de poseer una pequeña boca humana que se abrió extendiéndose mas allá de las mejillas, como un gato de Cheshire, y Eren se dio cuenta de que esos afilados dientes lo desgarrarían si volvía a gritar en el territorio de aquel hombre.

Abrazando sus costados se inclinó de manera lenta, sin dejar de mirar al tritón que viró la cabeza hacia el cristal para preguntar mudamente que significaba aquella invasión.

 _'El es Eren. Levi, mi_ _hijo_ ' Dijo Grisha antes de que Zoe le quitará el micro.

 _'Estaremos muy felices de que reemplace a tu muñeco como una pareja potencial, te gustara. Es un humano macho y resistente._

Levi volteó de nuevo para ver al castaño.

 _'Eren, quítate la bata'_ ordenó Hanji. _'Con mucho cuidado tírate al suelo con las piernas abiertas, por favor'_

—No voy a hacer eso.

 _'Vamos'_ Hubo un corte y un forcejeo, la nueva voz pertenecía al enfermero Auruo que parecía irritado. _'No vinimos a perder nuestro tiempo, niño. Eres nuestra única esperanza, Levi morirá estresado, un muñeco de goma no es suficiente. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan los reemplazos de silicón?'_

Eren vio al muñeco. Tenía el rostro deshecho, marcas de garras le habían hundido los ojos y los hombros estaban prácticamente rotos.

"Quieren que sea una puta" pensó "Me quieren como una puta para este monstruo…otra vez."

Se quitó la bata dejandola caer, evitando mirar a su padre o los científicos.

Se echó en el frio musgo sintiendo mas pudor y vergüenza de lo normal.

 _"No son camaras solo personas "_ pensó abriendo las piernas, el frio le carcomía los huesos.

Temblaba.

 _'Las manos debajo de las rodillas'_ indicó Hanji _'Si, muy bien, súbelas para mostrar...emm tu ano. ¡No cierres los ojos Eren! Si algo sucede mal te sacaremos de ahí, te lo prometo.'_

Asi lo hizo.

Pudo ver que la macabra sonrisa se esfumó y Levi volvía a ser el mismo hombre de boca pequeña . La abertura de su entrepierna volvió a abrirse y esa cosa azul salió más erecta que antes.

 _'Es un pene Eren_. _No te preocupe, Levi lubricará por los dos.'_

Sintió las manos de hielo sobre sus hombros, la textura de la cola escamosa entre sus muslos gruesos y los increíbles ojos grises medio azulados que lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos, examinando a su presa. Un líquido caliente bajó por su entrada, el miembro del tritón lubricaba y vaya que lo hacía. Eren se sostuvo el hueco de sus rodillas y tiró de estas hacia su pecho para permitir que Levi y su enorme polla lo dejaran bien mojado. No quería que lo desgarraran.

Cerró los ojos imaginando ser el muñeco. Usado, siempre usado no lo amaban por lo que era porque para todo el mundo solo era un muñeco de goma con un hueco entre las piernas, algo para corromper y desquitarse.

Contuvo la respiración al sentir la punta del glande instalándose en su entrada, Levi entrecerró sus afilados ojos al meter la punta de un solo golpe.

Un grito se escuchó en todo el recinto.

Los científicos contuvieron el aliento.

' _¿Eren? ¿Te hizo daño?'_

' _¿Eren?'_

—..ahhh...ahh! —el menor dejó salir su voz— Duele ¡Duele!

' _Creo que está bien.'_

Su padre se preocupaba por él…

' _Si, parece que le gusta, Levi está más excitado de lo normal.'_

' _Eren infórmanos todo lo que pasa.'_

No, no era por él, era por Levi.

Eren Jaeger no valía nada .

Por eso su padre lo trajo aquí por eso lo usaron.

Todavía recordaba el nombre, ese apodo.

—es...grande, joder —mordió su mano para calmar el dolor mientras aquel miembro se insertaba en interior— está entrando…está muy mojado, creo que ya metió la mitad.

Sintio un gruñido, el tritón no quería escucharlo, sus antiguos juguetes no hablaban así que este tampoco lo haría.

—ahh...ahhhh... esta dentro...mngh

Sus gemidos fueron ahogados por otro gruñido de advertencia.

Al parecer Levi quería que su nuevo juguete fuera como el anterior, silencioso, callado y tieso.

Poco a poco el dolor fue convirtiéndose en un sentimiento de vergüenza absorbente. Estaba ahí teniendo sexo con un hombre pez frente a extraños, frente a su padre.

Levi acabó de entrar de una sola estocada y se quedó quieto, de seguro era una sensación nueva para él.

La calidez de aquel ser humano y los latidos de su corazón terminaron por dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad, su muñeco viviente. Olfateó aquella piel relajando el agarre de los hombros, había marcas, marcas moradas y dolorosas hechas por los fuertes dedos del pelinegro.

Al parecer este nuevo juguete era sensible, demasiado frágil para su gusto.

El ojiverde tiro la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir la lengua del pelinegro deslizándose por su cuello, se dejó hacer relajando las piernas y colocando una mano sobre su miembro para masturbarlo. Este era un trabajo, pero iba a dolerle si no se ponía erecto.

Sus verdes ojos viajaron por la estancia, la boca de Levi ahora chupaba uno de sus pezones, el izquierdo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir una mordida.

Vio la cámara de vigilancia en una esquina vigilándolo todo con el oscuro orificio.

Se detuvo.

El tritón no dejaba de embestir contra él, su cuerpo siempre moviéndose como un muñeco de arriba abajo, pero Eren estaba quieto, con los ojos fijos en la cámara.

La sensación medio placentera se fue siendo reemplaza por un profundo dolor punzante frio e intenso que le llegó a lo más profundo del alma. Los labios se le secaron de improviso, las pupilas dilatadas de terror, recordó a Stephano.

Sin querer sollozo dejando que sus orbes verdes se cerraran, dejando escapar las traidoras lágrimas

—No quiero cámaras —gimoteo tratando de hacerse oír. Levantando ambas manos para empujar el pecho del tritón lejos de su cuerpo— …no...no quiero…

 _'Eren ¡EREN! ¿Qué sucede?'_

—¡Quita las cámaras! —gritó presa de pavor en su estado más puro.

Sintió cinco pares de garras se clavaron en sus hombros con fuerza para impedir que escapase.

Luchó, pataleando para quitarse a Levi de encima pero el pelinegro solo atinaba a gruñirle roncamente y Auruo le gritaba que se detuviera o le enviarían un dardo tranquilizante directo al cráneo si llegaba a lastimar a Levi.

Eren sollozó, rindiéndose, cubriendo su cara con las manos.

El triton se detuvo. Lo miró de cerca, tan cerca que Eren pudo sentir su respiración con sabor a menta fresca y agua congelada.

Su mirada ya no era fría más bien demostraba preocupación.

Frunció el ceño con inquietud. Parecía preguntarle '¿porque lloras?', solo pudo emitir un sonido con la boca.

Un par de brazos fuertes lo estrecharon con fuerza, la resbaladiza polla azul se incrustó hasta el fondo de su esfínter arrancándole un leve chillido atemorizado y una rosada lengua limpió los restos de lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Entonces Eren lo oyó, los labios de Levi pegados en el lóbulo de su oído entreabriéndose para dar paso a una melodía no cantada, como una caja musical. Las cuerdas vocales de Levi se tensaron dejando escapar una sucesión de sonidos casi mágicos que solo el precioso _muñeco_ que estaba debajo de él podría escuchar, tranquilizantes.

Diez minutos después Eren pudo respirar mejor.

—Papá, quita eso —dijo en voz baja— quita las cámaras, por favor.

 _'Apaguen las cámaras'_

La máquina cuadrada dejó de brillar y Levi pudo continuar con su labor al darse cuenta que su precioso muñeco humano se encontraba mejor. Cerró la boca para alejarse y darle un beso, uno suave y mullido.

Eren estaba en shock

La mano pálida bajo por su vientre hasta su semi erección frotándola con diligencia.

Eren gimió. Eso pareció gustarle más al tritón, su precioso muñeco humano ya no lloraba. Besó su cuello mordiendo los pezones sin dejar de abrazarlo, sacando todo el grueso miembro para volver a insertarse de una sola estocada haciendo que tocara la próstata de Eren quien soltó un profundo gemido tirando la cabeza hacia atrás de manera casi erótica.

A Levi volvió a gustarle esa reacción y repitió la estocada con más fuerza, el cuerpo de Eren se tensó.

Al principio fue lento, embistiendo cada vez más rápido, sometiendo a un ritmo frenético a la dilatada entrada.

Eren gritó su nombre y se vino en un orgasmo bastante explosivo.

Pero el tritón tenía otro ritmo.

Sin dejar de penetrarlo mordió su cuello sujetando las caderas del menor con ambas manos para darse un impulso casi salvaje.

—…Levii! —gritó el ojiverde, arañando su espalda.

El tritón gimió de gusto, moviéndose en un vaiven rápido sin control hasta estallar y llenarlo con su semilla.

Ese fue el segundo orgasmo de Eren.

Cansado, respiró con dificultad, recuperándose del ejercicio intenso al que fue sometido.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a los científicos retirarse en silencio, al parecer satisfechos y las luces se apagaron encendiendo automáticamente las dos columnas de los costados que eran enormes lámparas de lava azul bastante llamativas.

Levi se negó a sacar la polla del dolorido interior de Eren, lo arrastró hasta una especie de lecho obligándolo a dormir recostado junto a su cuerpo.

Sigilosamente, el equipo de Auruo desinstaló las cámaras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **II**

Al despertar Eren se encontró en los fuertes brazos de Levi, que lo miraba y lo premio con un par de besos sin soltarlo, su polla continuaba adentro.

—Tengo que ir... —balbuceó el castaño— ¿Quieres alejarte un poco?

—Buenos días —Petra los interrumpió animadamente con una bandeja en las manos— ¿Levi no quiere soltarte? Que hermoso.

—No hables de mí como si fuera un objeto.

—Lo siento, Eren —la ojimiel bajó la bandeja repleta de comida— traje tu desayuno, Levi.

—Levi suéltame

—Suéltalo podrás verlo cuando quieras ¿vale? Tienes que soltar a Eren para que pueda asearse, su cuarto está al fondo, cerca de este lugar. Solo pulsa el timbre si quieres verlo.

Indiferente, Levi salió del ojiverde sacando un sonido bastante obsceno que hizo sonrojar al menor, pero Petra parecía acostumbrada, la mujer se limitó a darle una nueva bata y guiarlo afuera.

—Es como un sueño —dijo el ojiverde al salir.

—Tiene buenos abdominales —mencionó Petra— claro que es un sueño.

—Me refiero a los tritones, se supone que no existen.

—Muchas de las cosas que vemos todos los días no existen —mencionó ella— en teoría tienes que abrir un poco más los ojos y olvidar las cosas que te enseñaron de pequeño, piensa en este lugar como un espacio para preservar aquello que destruimos hace siglos.

—¿Levi es el último tritón?

—Sí, lamentablemente.

—¿Cómo lo encontraron?

Al llegar al final del pasillo Petra se detuvo frente a una puerta blanca.

—Pregúntaselo a la señorita Hanji —respondió— ella fue quien lo encontró junto con el doctor Grisha. Ahora entra, es tu habitación, estas hecho un desastre, Eren.

El castaño miró en dirección a sus muslos, donde el pegajoso blanco secaba con total naturalidad sobre su piel.

—Lo siento.

—Descuida.

Se despidieron, Petra le dijo que enviaría a alguien con el desayuno para él, Eren lo agradeció y entró al cuarto. Era modesto, con las cuatro paredes pintadas de un casto tono verde pastel que hacia juego con los cobertores de la cama. Tan solo le dieron los muebles necesarios, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, una cama, cómoda, armario y un estante vacío. La vieja maleta descansaba sobre el suelo, cerrada.

Eren solo quiso entrar al baño, se quitó la bata precipitadamente para fundirse en las cristalinas aguas ya preparadas de la tina. Era relajante.

Definitivamente, mucho mejor que vivir en la calle.

Auruo fue quien le trajo el desayuno de jugo de naranja con tostadas y un tazón lleno de frutas, además estuvo solicito al tirarle un manual y mapa del establecimiento.

El ojiverde se sentó sobre la cama con el manual en la mano y media tostada en la boca, no le costó mucho aprender las reglas del lugar, al parecer lo querían en dos únicos lugares: Su habitación y el hábitat de Levi cuando fuera requerido por este y obligatoriamente en las etapas de celo que se presentaban cada fin de mes.

El muñeco fue desterrado al cajón de basura siendo Eren el usurpador de aquel lugar.

No estaba mal, absolutamente nada estaba mal…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **III**

Levi sólo quería a Eren, demandando su presencia cada que entraba en celo y satisfaciéndose de diferentes formas con aquel ojiverde que parecía resistir a todo y siempre querer más. Hasta que le fracturó el hombro y Grisha tuvo que gastar media hora de su vida explicándole al tritón que los seres humanos eran mucho más frágiles que aquellos antiguos muñecos sin vida.

Meses después llegaron a un punto donde Eren pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo visitando el hábitat solo porque Levi requería su compañía incluso sin el celo. Poco a poco el tritón comenzó a tomarle cariño a aquel castaño.

Más que eso, secretamente lo consideró su pareja.

Un día que lo puso a cuatro y se lo follaba, sin dejar de chupar aquel precioso cuello, dijo su nombre, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

—Eren...

Los gestos y gritos de alegría del equipo nunca fueron tan gratos.

Levi no había hablado desde su captura, hace más de 20 años en un arrecife al borde de la contaminación.

Su padre lo instó a premiarlo y Eren no supo que hacer hasta que por gestos le indicaron que lo besara.

Así era, el ojiverde estaba tan acostumbrado a ser visto manteniendo relaciones sexuales con aquel pez hombre que ya no importaba.

Abrio sus labios saboreando los de Levi para asirse firmemente con la mano derecha a los cabellos de este y darle un beso.

Levi le correspondió, tirándolo con fuerza de espaldas para continuar.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, el sabor dulce, lo empalagó y aquellos filosos dientes parecían amarlo.

Los dejaron solos otra vez y cuando salió ya organizaban una pequeña fiesta por aquel logro.

Parecían vivir alrededor de Levi. Plena y llanamente, todo el mundo adoraba al azabache.

—Bien hecho —lo felicitó Grisha frente al equipo de Levi.

—Mi propio padre está encantado de que le habra la piernas a un extraño —dijo, irritado.

Petra y los demás guardaron silencio, el doctor terminó aclarándose la garganta antes de continuar.

—Suficiente.

Eren tomó su copa limpiando los restos de coco del borde cuando Hanji se acercó

—Veo que no te gusta —mencionó la científica.

—Es lo mejor que tengo. —ella le daba más confianza—. ¿Porque no se acuesta con una mujer?

—¿Quién? ¿Yo?

—No —Eren la miró fijamente— hablo de Levi.

Divertida, Hanji decidió tomar asiento para contarle algunas cosas al menor.

—Lo intentamos —admitió—. Fertilizar a una mujer con Levi, Petra y yo lo intentamos. Las sirenas ya no existen, aún así Levi no nos aceptó asi que usamos inseminación artificial. No sirve. Solo fecunda en los huevos que sueltan las sirenas.

—No entiendo ¿Porque usaron un muñeco hombre?

—Tuvo que interesarse en uno, hombre o mujer —los ojos de la castaña brillaban— y eligió el otro bando.

—No es gracioso.

—Las sirenas se distinguen por soltar feromonas, ya que no existen Levi tuvo libertad de escoger. Le pareció más fácil porque sólo…le pareció adecuado.

—No quiero ser utilizado de nuevo.

—Lo sé, Eren —dijo— pero yo no deseo que le rompas el corazón sólo por…las cosas que pasaste. Levi no es un ser humano pero siente, podría jurarte que siente más que nosotros.

Eren se sintió mal.

No lo hacía por trabajo.

Le gustaba ver sus ojos y para él eso era hacer el amor. Levi siempre se preocupaba porque ambos terminaran al mismo tiempo, porque no le doliera, porque tuviera un buen orgasmo, porque comiera bien…

Pero no podía abrirle su corazón, temía ser herido. De nuevo.

Igual que un muñeco cambiable, un día llegaría uno mejor.

Enojado consigo mismo por pensar de esa forma se despidió bruscamente.

Levi era un tritón adulto, no hablaba.

Al pasar por el hábitat lo vio con varios libros, en compañía de Auruo.

"Raro" se dijo a si mismo.

—¿Vas a ayudarnos? —Auruo quería que se fuera.

—No, tengo sueño, solo pasaba a ver.

El tritón detuvo su lectura al escucharlo. Levantó la vista para verlo mejor y le ofreció uno de los libros.

Eren se acercó. Enojado, Auruo no dijo nada pero rompió el silencio de una forma un poco cruel.

—Vi tus videos —gruñó mordazmente.

Eren trató de ignorarlo.

No le fue muy bien.

Pero entonces una ráfaga de lucidez inundó su mente.

La única persona en el mundo que nunca lo tacharía de sucio era Levi. Él nunca le diría aquellas tres palabras, nunca.

El ojiverde se sintió bien.

Muy bien.

Una calidez se instaló dentro de su pecho al rozar las manos con el azabache y no pensaba soltarlo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

A Eren le gustaba visitar cada tiempo libre el hábitat de Levi, miraba su cola y un día cuando estaban solos se permitió hacerle un oral solo por el morbo de certificar que sabor tendría.

Con el tiempo Levi aprendió a hablar. Poco pero conciso.

Fue un día agitado.

Como siempre Eren le contó algunas cosas y Levi escuchaba, siempre escuchaba.

Eren le habló sobre Stephano...

—El filmaba todo, filmar es captar la imagen con una cámara —Eren simulaba sostener una caja con las manos.

—Cámaras.

—Sí.

—Por eso no te gustan.

—Eres muy inteligente.

—Yo no tengo cámaras —ofreció el mayor— ¿Que significa novio? —le preguntó entonces.

—La persona con quien duermes —dijo el castaño— la persona por la que te preocupas.

Frunciendo el ceño, Levi lo tomó de la mano sumergiéndolo en su estanque. El ojiverde se vió rodeado de agua teniendo que contener la respiración pero Levi movió la cola con agilidad llevándolo arriba antes de que se ahogara, hasta el borde.

Eren abrió los ojos al llegar al exterior, afuera todo era un lago artificial rodeado por pequeños árboles y pasto. Desde el techo de cristal se podía ver el atardecer.

El agua aclimatada no le dio frio. Llegaba a la cintura y toda su ropa terminó por pegarse a su cuerpo.

—La salida te lleva al hábitat del centauro —explicó Levi.

—¿Y no lo molestamos?

—Está "anidando" su cueva. Lograron reproducirlo.

—¿¡Con mujeres!? ¿Fue Petra?

—No. Su especie.

Sorprendido, Eren no se dio cuenta cuando termino sentado sobre la cola de Levi que logró ubicarse en una especie de roca honda. Eren dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás acomodándola sobre el hombro del mayor.

Tenían el cuerpo fuera del agua que los cubría pr debajo de la cintura.

Dejaron los juegos previos de un lado, poco a poco fue invadido por la polla del tritón, no le molestaba, a Levi siempre le gustó anudar lentamente.

Esto era hacer el amor.

Esto era la paz.

Pudo sentir los fluidos estallando en su interior.

Más tarde continuaban en ese lugar, en silencio.

—Levi ¿Tú no te sientes solo? —preguntó el ojiverde.

—Soy el último de mi especie.

—Sí.

—No tengo a alguien. Pero tampoco estoy solo.

—Yo no quiero incomodarte.

Levi negó con la cabeza atrayéndolo por la cintura.

—Las sirenas cantan —le susurró al oído— mi madre cantaba

—Cantaste para mí.

—Es diferente.

—Hazlo otra vez —pidió Eren.

Un sonido fluyó cerca de él, algo suave sin palabras.

Cuando terminaron Levi sostuvo su mano causándole que se ruborizara.

—Te amo, Eren.

Eren sintió arder sus mejillas. Bajó la vista pero no respondió.

—Tú no me amas ¿cierto? —volvió a decir Levi, sin amilanarse por la noticia.

El nudo en la garganta se hizo fuerte y Eren apartó la mano.

—Lo lamento tanto —susurró.

—¿Otro humano?

Eren se lo pensó dos veces antes de contestar. Lo mejor era terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

—Sí —mintió.

El tritón dijo que no importaba, lo llevo de vuelta al estanque interior y esa noche no durmieron juntos.

Al día siguiente se negó a hablar y al siguiente y durante mucho tiempo no volvieron a escuchar su voz.

Nunca más.

.

.

.

 **V**

—¿Eren? —Petra dejó su plato sobre la mesa del comedor— te veo más callado.

—No sé si esto sea para mí —confesó mientras daba vueltas con la cuchara a su tazón.

—¿Lo dices porque Levi dejó de hablar? No fue tu culpa.

El ojiverde dejó de revolver su plato.

—Creo que si fue culpa mía.

—Estás enamorado de Levi ¿verdad? —Eren asintió— entonces ¿Por qué estas huyendo?

—Tengo miedo. Miedo de terminar solo.

Petra se quedó pensativa, en el fondo le preocupaba Levi pero aquel chico estaba más herido que cualquiera.

No hace días que su propio padre le dijo lo arrepentido que estaba por haberlo traído.

—Los tritones aman a una sola pareja en toda su vida —dijo entonces— Y si Levi te escogió no fue por que seas bueno en el sexo, sino porque encontró algo valioso en ti y te convertiste en su más preciado tesoro. Así que afróntalo Eren.

—Podría hacerlo pero ustedes lo ven como a un dios.

—Yo también vi los videos.

—Creo que debo irme —Eren se levantó tratando de huir.

—Eren. No es algo que puedas superar, ni borrar pero está ahí. Vive con eso.

—¡Lo hago cada día! —grito—. Pero no puedo soportar pensar que Levi lo vio.

—¿Crees que Hanji le mostraría porno a Levi? —sonrió ella— Lo ha criado como a su hijo.

—¿Y si Levi deja de quererme?

—Sé hombre, Eren…

Iba a decir algo más pero entonces sonó la alarma, un fuerte pitido ensordecerlo proveniente del pasillo.

Alarmada, Petra se puso de pie viendo como media docena de guardias trataban de forzar la puerta que conducía hábitat de Levi.

.

.

.

Levi creía que Eren era la pareja perfecta.

Cuando lo vio llorar se sintió enojado, no quería ver que nadie lo lastimara.

Lo amaba.

Eren, el hijo del doctor que lo salvó

Para Levi el hecho de ser el último tritón en el mundo dejó de ser importante porque lo tenía a él, ese chico de ojos verdes.

Levi tritón estaba solo pero eso no importaba mientras ese chico de ojos verdes estuviera a su lado. Ya sea fisica o mentalmente. Amaba aEren.

Tanto que creyó ser correspondido de la misma manera.

No era así.

Levi comenzó a odiar su naturaleza.

Todo era una ilusión, un día Eren se cansaría largándose de ahí para aparearse con los de su especie.

Las sirenas cantan para atraer a sus crías, los tritones cantan para demostrar su amor.

Chasqueó la lengua para si mismo.

—Vamos Lev. Por favor —Hanji volvió a separar las tarjetas— estamos comenzando desde cero. Solo mira la imagen y dime lo que vez.

Vio una manzana pero no habló.

Eren lo había rechazado.

Incluso ahora si se ponía a pensar con detenimiento, tener sexo con un hombre pez seguramente era asqueroso. En verdad Eren era fuerte, ocultaba muy bien todo el asco que sentía al ser penetrado. Levi se sintió como un fenómeno, era un fenómeno.

—Levi, no puedes seguir así toda tu vida.

Cansada, Hanji intentó retarlo.

Levi no le dirigió palabra alguna, se sumergió en el estanque lejos de Hanji pasando hasta mostrarse al otro lado del cristal para flotar y tomar una siesta.

—Duerme bien.

No contestó.

Los pasos de Hanji se escuchaban lejanos pero volvieron a acercarse, de seguro ella quería insistir. Levi salió a flote con el objetivo de matarla con la mirada pero en su lugar se encontró con un hombre que portaba un arma.

No supo como pero el sonido del disparo y el dolor lo atravesaron por completo.

Afortunadamente los guardias llegaron sujetando el hombre que ya lo tenía atado, Levi boqueaba en el suelo, shockeado.

Eren entró en escena tratando de ayudar, fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para tratar de quitarle el arma al extraño.

Levi reaccionó al ver eso. Se libró de las cuerdas apartándolo como pudo, aquello solo abrió con más fuerza la herida de su cola.

—Tiene una aleta partida —informó Petra.

—Mi Levi —Hanji corrió a auxiliarlo— debe doler, mierda —impotente veía como se llevaban al extraño. Solo un iluso creería capaz de irrumpir con éxito en aquel lugar.

Más tarde se encargaría ella misma de eliminarlo por ahora se limitó a sacar el botiquín para curar al tritón.

—Eren.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de la castaña se agrandaron— hablaste. Levi.

—Primero Eren —repitió con autoridad.

Las manos de Hanji estuvieron a punto de resbalar de la herida.

—Levi —susurró— no creo…

—¡Primero Eren!

No era una sugerencia. Hanji se ocupó de vendar la mano del castaño con rapidez, tan solo tenía una ligera cortada, la peor parte de todo esto se la había llevado Levi.

—Estará bien —masculló Hanji— Eren estará bien.

Levi se relajó, dejando que todo el equipo se abalanzara sobre él para atender la herida, tenía la mitad de la aleta quebrada y algunos cortes no paraban de manar sangre. Pero Eren estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **VI**

Tardó un mes entero en sanar.

Eren no se lo perdonó nunca.

Volvieron a encontrarse cuando Petra y Hanji presionaron al menor para que entrara en el hábitat, el pelinegro reposaba dentro del estanque cuando lo vio.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó saliendo a la superficie.

Eren retrocedió algunos pasos al ver la media cola amputada del mayor, todavía sentía la culpa sobre su espalda y el tonto de Levi solo…solo se preocupaba por él.

—¡Tienes el cerebro de un pez! —le gritó antes de salir corriendo.

—¿Por qué se fue, Petra?

La mujer observaba todo desde la entrada.

—Tal vez porque fuiste el primero en preguntar si se encontraba bien —respondió— a los humanos no nos gusta sentirnos inferiores en el amor. Eren lloró toda la semana por ti, no dejaba de verte.

—Eren está enamorado de un humano.

—A mí me dijo que eras tú quien le gustaba —le confesó Petra de manera jovial— además le pidió a su padre quedarse contigo.

—Quiero ver a Eren.

Petra le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

—Vendrá en tu próximo celo, te lo prometo.

No mentía, volvió a verlo cuando legó aquel día, con una bata idéntica a la primera vez cuando se conocieron. Algo intimidado y los ojos le brillaron a Levi que fue con su misma extraña rapidez hasta quedar frente a él.

La bata se deslizó con cuidado para caer al suelo al igual que una fina cortina de teatro en el acto final de la mejor escena del mundo, Levi se situó sobre el cuerpo del ojiverde tocándolo a sus anchas con las manos.

Pudo escuchar sus gemidos roncos de placer y a los científicos tomando nota.

Eran uno.

Era su pareja. El tritón mordió el hinchado labio inferior de Eren mientras se amoldaban a su manera.

—Te amo Levi —murmuró el menor.

Y el nombrado solo tenía que responder para demostrarse a sí mismo que aquel sueño si era realidad.

—Lo sé.

 **FIN(?)**

* * *

 **Ahora si, seguimos con las actualizaciones.**

 **Mi última cita con el dentista es mañana y podré escribir \\._./ como antes.**

 **Tiene segunda parte.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Mutuo acuerdo (Ereri-yandere)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, están advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **MUTUO ACUERDO**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Eren x Levi yandere (Ereri)_

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Cuando ganas un boleto gratis para las Vegas y despiertas "casado", con resaca y sin una sola pista de lo que hiciste anoche, es el momento para que comiences a rezar por tu vida. Porque van a asesinarte. Pero para Eren la historia es muy diferente porque se unió en matrimonio con su acosador anónimo que piensa crear alrededor de ellos un perfecto cuento de fantasía.  
**

 **...**

Levi yandere—Secuestro—Psicopatía—vViolencia doméstica autoinflingida—Asesinatos.

…

Dedicado a **Chiby Gore Italy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dices que lo más triste es ver a un ángel llorar, tú que nunca has visto al demonio sonreír._

 _._

 _._

Cuando nos casamos Eren estaba tan drogado que tuve que recordarle su nombre para poder abrir el registro conyugal.

Después de eso fuimos a nuestra luna de miel en su habitación de turista, la 104 de Palace Titán, empaqué sus cosas mientras él se reía como un desquiciado en la cama de dos plazas, quitándose la ropa de manera torpe me lanzó el pantalón en la cara murmurando cosas verdaderamente obscenas. Cosas tan sucias que nunca se atrevería a repetir estando cuerdo o lúcido.

Dejé que se divirtiera un poco.

Incluso dejé que tomará mi mano para aventarme sobre la cama y rasgarme la ropa.

Esa noche me di cuenta de algo.

Eren lo hace como un jodido animal, como un perro, como un maníaco sexual. Gruñía cuando trataba de acomodar su peso sobre mí, embestía sin detenerse siempre con las dos manos amasando mis glúteos y sujetando con fuerza mis caderas. Sin detenerse. Tratando de partirme en dos en cada embiste. Además de eso jadeaba en mi oído al igual que una chica o un corredor de canchas.

Y besaba mal.

Muy mal, aunque tenía un húmedo sabor dulce en la lengua.

Tal vez sea por la droga que hacia mella en su organismo pero sus labios no dejaban de temblar, los dientes siempre mordiéndome.

En fin.

Esa noche tuvimos fuegos artificiales y estrellas.

Al día siguiente despertó con resaca y conmigo montando a su pequeño Jaeger. Digan lo que quieran. Soy insaciable, a diferencia de otros no necesito una droga para crear mi propia fiesta interior.

Terminamos de hacerlo y me preguntó quién era él, quien era yo y donde rayos estaba.

Se lo puse bien claro.

Él era Eren Jaeger, el estúpido que se tragó medio cóctel de PCP y keta anoche, en el bingo, cuando retaba a un tipo extraño.

Yo. Yo era Levi _de Jaeger_ , énfasis por favor, el otro tipo que lo salvó de una pelea cuando escupió la keta sobre un viejo rico. También era esa sombra que lo seguía después del trabajo. Si, Eren. El que tiene una colección de fotos tuyas en calzones, no preguntes cuando las tome. El de las llamadas anónimas y el encapuchado del segundo asiento del autobús.

Me gustan esos recuerdos.

Son como un rayo de sol en un día nublado.

Eren siempre toma el primer asiento a las 5:15 de la tarde después de un duro día de trabajo y yo siempre llego al segundo asiento para recrearme durante media hora con su nuca y cabello castaño.

Ah, sí casi lo olvido. ¿Dónde estamos? En un hotel de las Vegas. Resulta que Eren ganó un concurso donde lo invitaban a pasar dos días en el hotel Palace Titán, pues yo estuve a punto de ganar el segundo boleto pero se lo dieron a otra persona. ¿Cómo se lo quite? Tampoco pregunten. El amor hace cosas maravillosas y nefastas.

Puedo ser un completo extraño para Eren pero él lo es todo para mí, conozco su rutina como la palma de mi mano.

Y una última referencia.

Mientras Eren y la droga montaban una orgía en su cerebro me llevó a la estación de trenes, gritando que me amaba y que estaba agradecido porque yo lo salve hace unas horas. Me levantó en sus brazos y corrió como un endemoniado, también admiró mi figura y cuando los efectos llegaron a su punto más crucial montamos una escena en la plaza de estatuillas con Eren frotándose contra mi espalda hasta llegar al orgasmo y proponerme matrimonio luego de darle sexo oral a mis zapatos.

Obviamente le dije que sí.

Nos casamos con un notario y compré dos anillos plateados que me gustaron mucho. Espero que a él también le gusten. Follamos en su habitación.

Creo que fue en ese momento, luego de confesarle todo aquello, cuando conocí otra faceta de mi esposo.

Es rebelde e impulsivo.

Tuve que cubrirle la boca con cinta aislante y amarrar las manos y pies para meterlo al maletero de mi auto.

Tampoco quiero que se muera.

Le di agua cada medio kilómetro y un beso en la frente cada que sus bonitos ojos verdes dejaban escapar lágrimas de impotencia y rabia por no ir de copiloto conmigo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuestra casa es sencilla, en realidad es la suya, yo dejé a mi padre diciéndole que Eren y yo nos habíamos casado y ahora iba a vivir con él.

No le hizo gracia al maldito. Pero no me importo, fueron 10 años de infierno a su lado, 10 años que soporte pensando en Eren.

¿Cómo lo conozco?

Eren fue mi vecino, cuando ambos éramos unos mocosos él me encontró llorando y nos hicimos amigos. Luego de eso su puta familia lo apartó de mi lado al mudarse lejos de casa. Pero Eren me hizo la promesa de protegernos siempre y hoy, 10 años después, estoy dispuesto a cumplirla.

Él es mi primer amor y por ende yo tengo que ser su primer amor. No creo en encuentros del destino o relaciones cursis aburridas, si nos amamos debemos vivir juntos y morir juntos.

Ese es el trato.

Nuestra casa tiene una sala comedor con TV, sus videojuegos y sofás verdes de cojines chillones. La mesa es redonda con dos sillas. La cocina de a lado es muy completa. Aumenté mi propia vajilla a los estantes. En el segundo piso está mi oficina, trabajo creando perfiles para empresas, créditos legados firmas y de vez en cuando identidades falsas y pasaportes para gente de rubros oscuros.

De esa forma casi nunca salgo de casa, no necesito de otras personas para vivir, solo de Eren por eso ambos permanecemos dentro todo el tiempo.

Nuestro dormitorio está en el sótano. Una cama, los muebles, la cadena de Eren en la cabecera de la cama y la esquina del castigo.

Si Eren se porta mal lo dejaré en la esquina del castigo por una semana con agua y galletas. Si yo me porto mal Eren me castigará a _mi_ manera. No le gusta hacerlo pero ambos sabemos que es necesario. Eren lo hace suavemente, con golpes en mi cara, pellizcos o agua caliente a cambio de algunas cosas como libros, llamadas a su madre, y de vez en cuando un paseo por el jardín.

No logro comprender su manía por relacionarse con otros, la gente es sucia, la gente puede herirte, lo mejor es permanecer alejados de todo.

Eren dijo que estoy loco.

Yo me enojé con él y lo puse en la esquina del castigo por dos meses hasta que se le marcaron las costillas y lo encontré lamiendo patéticamente los restos de mi cena en medio de su mierda.

Concordamos en algo. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta la esquina del castigo.

Por lo general estamos bien.

Yo cocino y limpiamos juntos.

Somos un equipo.

Las pocas veces que salgo, Eren deja que le coloque las cadenas en el tobillo, mansamente. Al principio se negaba pero lo amenacé con mandarlo a la esquina del castigo y sedarlo durante meses.

Fue superando nuestra nueva vida con el tiempo y continuó negándose a ser feliz a mi lado, gritándome que esto era secuestro o encierro y por más que fuéramos conocidos el llamaría a la policía.

Eren se portó mal.

Pero fue mi culpa.

Yo no le enseñe bien, yo me porte mal.

Estuve tres días en la esquina del castigo.

Eren se negó a golpearme, a pesar que era mi culpa y mi esposo tenía el deber de disciplinarme. Entonces calenté el agua y se la di en una fuente Eren me preguntó que hacia cuando volqué sus manos tirando el agua sobre _mi_ pierna.

Vivimos en una zona alejada de las casas, el hospital más cercano se encuentra en la ciudad y se formaron ampollas alrededor de mi tobillo que tardaron en sanar.

Después de eso Eren prometió abofetear mi rostro pero no quería repetir el accidente del agua. Lo hizo diez veces, suave porque me ama.

Sus dilatados ojos no dejaron de mirarme y se quedó en silencio por el resto del día mientras yo permitía gotear la sangre de la nariz en la esquina del castigo.

Posteriormente ambos nos portamos bien.

Ya no grita, ni amenaza con cortarse si no lo saco de aquí. Tampoco se la pasa golpeando su cabeza contra la pared como solía hacer antes.

Tiene más miedo por mí que por él.

Yo le preocupo a Eren.

Creo que eso me hace un poco feliz.

Anoche hicimos el amor. No tuve que amarrarlo y montarlo como siempre hago, él me recostó en nuestra cama y fue preparándome con cuidado. Besando mi mejilla una y otra vez, entrando y corriéndose.

Puedo decir que nuestra pasada discusión solo fue un arrebato de ira, una pelea de recién casados.

Eren me ama. Llora porque quiere salir, pero me ama y por eso se queda conmigo.

Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de antes y son más oscuros.

Somos felices.

Tres años después estamos bien.

Como dije. Yo cocino y limpiamos juntos.

A veces lo dejo subir del sótano mientras trabajo, para que pueda escuchar música o espiar por la ventana.

Mis clientes suelen preguntarme quien es.

 _"Mi esposo"_ les repito.

Se preguntan cómo ese chico de cara apacible, que siempre lee libros, puede dejarme moretones en la cara o conseguir que alguien tan duro como yo sonría y se sonroje.

Vivimos en una burbuja de mutuo acuerdo.

Eren me protege.

Eren me ama.

Eren es mi dueño.

Eren me pertenece.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Los problemas con el amante vinieron luego, en nuestro cuarto aniversario encontré fotos de Eren junto a un chico rubio llamado Armin Arlet, juntos en una vista al mar, tomados de las manos. Sonriendo a la cámara.

No pude reprochárselo a Eren, él lo negaría todo. Así que en una de esas asiduas llamadas a su madre le arrebaté el teléfono para preguntar por Armin, la señora Jaeger tardó en contestar seguramente por la sorpresa. Tuve que viajar durante dos largas horas hasta llegar al hospital de Sina donde supuestamente el ex novio de mi esposo fungía como enfermero.

Tengo algo contra los ex novios, si por azares del destino Armin se encuentra con mi esposo no tardaría en coquetearle. Yo confió en Eren, no en ese chico extraño a quien estoy a punto de conocer. Y cualquiera que traté de romper nuestra vida matrimonial debería ser eliminado rápidamente.

Son una plaga.

De esa forma conocí a Armin Arlet, tiene veinticinco años y un auto verde limón, estoy seguro de que lo compró para nunca olvidar el color de ojos de mi esposo. Eso quiere decir que quizá Armin espere la oportunidad de encontrarse con él y llevárselo lejos de mi lado.

No puedo dejar que eso suceda.

Por eso lo esperé en el estacionamiento, para darle un golpe en la cabeza y meterlo en mi auto. Ahora mismo tengo a Armin Arlet colgado del techo de mi cobertizo, afuera de mi casa. Está lloviendo, algunas gotas se filtran por el tejado mojando la tierra. Su olor es peculiar.

Armin despertó abriendo sus enormes ojos azules, me pregunto si a Eren le gustan los ojos azules. Los míos también tienen ese color.

Le cubrí la boca con una tela limpia para que no gritara, el me miró aterrado. Estaba descalzo, comenzó a anochecer y tuve que encender el farol del techo.

Le hice muchas preguntas, demasiadas. Lo rocíe con el agua congelada de la regadera del jardín para que confesara todo lo que Eren y él estaban haciendo a mis espaldas.

De alguna forma tenía el conocimiento de que Eren sabía lo que estaba pasando. O tal vez no.

No quería matar a Armin pero cada vez que lo veía suplicar solo pensé en que ese patético chico estuvo a punto de romper la promesa que Eren y yo hicimos, una simple decisión puede cambiarlo todo. Y en este mundo de seguro existen otros Armin que quieren dividir a las personas que tienen que estar juntas. Como Eren y yo.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando el agua congelada fue cambiada por gasolina. Gasolina de su auto verde limón, la prueba suficiente de que aun pensaba en mi esposo.

¿Cómo podríamos Eren y yo ser felices cuando alguien trata de resquebrajar nuestra relación?

Solo bastó un cerillo para que Eren me amara, solo podía amarme a mí.

Tiré su cuerpo al rio y se fue flotando cuesta abajo, manchando las aguas cristalinas de rojo. El verde y rojo combinan muy bien.

Ese año llovió mucho.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Me compré lencería, solo para él.

Dijo que le gustaba.

Ahora hablamos un poco más, a diferencia de nuestros primeros meses juntos cuando las parejas casadas pelean.

Eren amenazaba con matarse si no lo dejaba salir. O escapar y llamar a la policía. No pudo cumplir ninguna de las amenazas.

Pero cuando su madre dejó de llamar, me encargué de ella personalmente, Eren se resignó y desistió.

Le gusta todo de mí, me pregunto cómo tenía una piel tan bonita y el mismo me puso la lencería negra con encaje mordiendo mis muslos y piernas.

Eren es más alto que yo y tiene un cuerpo bronceado natural. A veces lo dejo abrir la ventana para que los rayos del sol del primer piso puedan tocar su piel. Su sonrisa es sexy y cuando me llama bebé o cosita, me gusta más. Dice que mi interior es estupendo.

Eren ha cambiado mucho durante estos cinco años que llevamos juntos.

Lo hacemos varias veces, pero tengo que trabajar.

Hoy vino un cliente.

Me pongo la bata luego de darme un rápido baño para quitarme la saliva y sudor de mi piel. No hay semen, me lo he bebido todo le hice un oral Eren y la gusto tanto que ahora duerme dentro de las mantas de nuestra cama en el sótano.

El cliente me saluda excusándose porque sea tan tarde, su gabardina está empapada y puedo notar que tiene profundos ojos azules y cabellera rubia. Es la una de la mañana y le digo que para dejarlo entrar tengo que pedirle permiso a mi marido.

Me mira con una cara inerte, algo curiosa.

Dice que esperara.

Bajo al sótano despertando a Eren.

" _Tengo un trabajo"._ Le digo.

El murmura algo y vuelve a dormirse.

El cliente se quita el abrigo al entrar. Es rubio y alto.

Subimos al segundo piso. Toma asiento y me pide pasaportes, doce en total, un trabajo de doce horas.

Le costará caro teniendo en cuenta que la mitad son falsos e ilegales.

Sonríe colocando un fajo de billetes.

Mi trabajo es único

Cuento el dinero y pregunto si esperará en casa o en algún otro sitio.

" _Me quedo"._ Dice _"Si no es molestia para su esposo"_ añade.

Trabajo es trabajo.

El sofá cama puede servir. Se tiende mirando uno de los videojuegos de Eren.

Yo estoy frente a su improvisada cama, frente a las computadoras.

Media hora después, Eren, así se llama mi nuevo cliente, rompe el silencio.

" _¿Tienes niños?"_

" _No"_

" _¿Que te paso en el tobillo?"_ Pregunta inclinando la vista hacia mi pierna.

" _Una pelea"_

Erwin arquea su espesa ceja, murmura algo y se dispone a dormir. Dice que ha viajado mucho, sus hombres están descansando en un hotel de la ciudad y pretenden retomar el viaje mañana en la tarde.

La conversación va apagándose porque mis respuestas son casi nulas.

A las seis de la mañana termino cinco de los pasaportes y bajo a preparar el desayuno para tres.

Erwin come arriba, Eren y yo abajo.

Le cuento todo a Eren, él no me dice nada. Se limita a comer en silencio, no le gusta mi trabajo y detesta quedarse en casa sin nada que hacer.

Más tarde Erwin lee un libro yo trabajo, escuchamos los sonidos de juego abajo.

" _Me dijiste que no tenían niños" menciona._

" _Es mi esposo"_

" _¿Cuántos años tiene?"_

" _Que te importa"_

Sonríe.

" _Necesito ir al baño"_

" _Abajo, pasillo derecho"_

No sé lo que pasa. Es un cliente molesto y tarda en volver, cuando termino el último pasaporte estoy cansado. Ahora tengo que imprimir las copias y sellos falsos, puedo escuchar la voz de Erwin y Eren hablando, enciendo la impresora y me levantó para caminar y ordenar un poco.

Hoy fue un día muy productivo.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **.**

Juego.

Como.

Le hago el amor.

Ahora le digo "hacer el amor", porque follarte alguien por cinco años casi cada día sin saber quién es exactamente esa persona que dice haberse casado contigo es enloquecedor. Tengo vagos recuerdos de quien pueda ser. Pero por cada pequeño progreso he podido conocerlo.

Pienso que Levi es alguien necesitado de afecto.

Levi es compacto, no le gusta que se lo digan.

Al principio pensé que me mataría, pero Levi es incapaz de poner la mano sobre alguien indefenso. Tiene ciertos ataques de ira pero puedo controlarlos, quiero ayudarlo.

Creo que puedo comprenderlo, Levi se siente solo, es vulnerable ante las personas y por eso se mantiene encerrado. Día a día me convencí de que necesitaba a alguien para aplacar su soledad y esto podría pasarle a cualquiera. Es algo completamente normal.

Tengo vagos recuerdos del pasado, me despidieron del trabajo, terminé con mi novio, me robaron la tarjeta, gane un boleto, me drogaron, me casé con Levi, termine encerrado con él en esta casa.

¿Cómo puede ser su culpa?

Levi nunca haría mal a nadie.

Levi es tan inocente como un niño.

" _El marido"_

" _Eh?"_

Un hombre alto está parado junto a mí, debe ser el cliente de Levi.

" _Soy Erwin Smith"_ se presenta.

" _Soy Eren"_

" _Conozco ese juego"_ menciona tratando de abrir conversación.

" _Es un clásico"_ respondo.

Escuchamos la impresora y selladora trabajar ahí arriba.

Es la primera vez que hablo con alguien aparte de Levi o las antiguas llamadas de mi madre. Estoy nervioso.

" _Pareces joven, no imagino como conociste a alguien como Levi, considerando su trabajo…"_

" _Levi no sabe lo que hace"_ respondo. Defendiéndolo. _"El solo trata de ayudar a las personas."_

" _Tu forma de pensar es interesante, Eren."_

Quiero decirle algo más pero entonces Levi baja, tiene ojeras marcadas y parece cansado. Ignora a Erwin y se sienta entre mis piernas tirando el comando de mi juego a un lado, su cabeza recostada en mi pecho.

Yo creo que Levi es muy inocente, yo creo que el destino nos puso aquí para que pueda cuidar de él.

Decido no hablar, también es celoso y le gusta marcar su territorio. No quiero molestarlo así que no hago más contacto visual con Erwin.

Ahora soy una silla.

Su silla.

La idea en si es enferma, pero agradable.

Conversan de los pagos y algunos problemas que Levi tuvo con las nacionalidades de los clientes. Incluirlos en un pasaporte falso es difícil. Erwin saca otro fajo de billetes y lo pone en la mesita del té, Levi se pone guantes de látex para contarlos y debe ser un monto muy alto porque ambos cierran la negociación con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La bata de Levi cae a un lado de su hombro, puedo ver su piel, es hermosa como siempre. Quisiera tocarla pero yo solo estoy para Levi, Erwin no puede verme. Sigilosamente muevo mi mano, mis dedos rozan su cuello y cuando estoy por inclinarme Erwin le habla a Levi.

" _Deberían tener niños."_

" _Deberías cerrar la boca."_ Le responde Levi.

" _Nosotros también traficamos niños pequeños, llámame cuando quieras uno."_

Erwin es inteligente. Pero los frígids y tristes ojos ojos de Levi dicen otra cosa.

" _Los niños me alejan de Eren."_

Ninguno esperó aquella respuesta, yo no entendí pero Erwin lo hizo o eso me pareció. Tomó sus documentos y se fue prometiendo volver pronto.

Esta noche tuve un sueño, miraba por la ventana y vi a una niña. Ella me saludo y yo igual, Levi lo vio todo. Al día siguiente encontré la camiseta de Levi llena de tinta roja, tuvimos que tirarla. Levi estuvo de mal humor toda la semana.

No fue un sueño.

Yo solo sé que Levi me necesita. Dormimos en el sótano porque n tiene ventanas, las ventanas atraen al mal, las ventanas atraen gente. Creo que la gente quiere separarnos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Me pidieron un "besho Levi yandere", eso intenté :v7**

 **Espero que haya salido bien.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Amor conejil (Riren-drabble)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **AMOR CONEJIL**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 _Levi conejo x Eren conejo (riren)_

 **Summary:**

 **Eren es un pequeño conejo pardo que es comprado junto con el conejo blanco Levi porque la vendedora creyó que este era su madre. Y Levi sabe cómo desquitarse muy bien por eso.**

 **...**

 _ **RIREN—literalmente son dos conejos—Levi se encariña con Eren con el tiempo—un poco crack… **_

…

 _Dedicado a_ _ **Lady Of Darkness**_

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En la granja de Zoe admiten tres tipos de conejos.

Los gordos, los fuertes y los grandes.

Por esa razón me tomaron por las orejas para tirarme en una cesta de mimbre en cuanto nací.

 _Una cesta es una especie de nido duro de donde no puedes salir._

Nos llevaron en muchas de esas con diferentes conejos de todo tipo.

Ordenándonos en jaulas a cada uno terminé con una coneja café llamada Petra, bastante pequeña, y otro conejo de color blanco a quien no recordaba haber visto.

—¿Eren, tienes frio? —me preguntó Petra.

—Si —respondí encogiéndome cuando ella me acurrucó en su vientre.

—Déjalo, —el conejo blanco me miró mordazmente— morirá de todas formas.

—Acaba de nacer, Levi.

—Fue desechado.

 _Desechar significa que eres defectuoso y no sirve._

—Nosotros también.

—No puedes hacerte cargo de él.

—Lo estoy haciendo.

—Nos separaran a todos.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Su pequeña discusión terminó cuando Petra fue sacada de la cesta y solo quedamos los dos.

El conejo blanco y yo.

Recuerdo unas manos humanas colocando un rozón lila en el cuello de Levi y manteniéndonos cerca para llevarnos a un cuarto gigantesco y ponernos sobre un blando suelo calentito que Levi llamó colcha para mascotas.

Detrás del muro de vidrio podíamos ver pasar a muchos humanos que nos tomaban fotos y decían cosas como que Levi era mi madre.

Levi es un conejo blanco al que confundieron con una coneja hembra…creo que eso lo enfurece mucho.

Solo pensé en una cosa.

Ser libre. Pero mi pelaje castaño de finas hebras delgadas no me protegían del todo.

—¿Tienes frio?

Me sorprendí al escuchar aquello de Levi.

—No le importa.

Sus afilados ojos grises me calaron hasta los huesos.

—Como digas.

Se dio la vuelta pasando las patas traseras lo más lejos posible de mí. Bajó las orejas y procedió a dormir, yo tiritaba sin parar cuando las mismas manos humanas que nos pusieron ahí tomaron a Levi para acercarlo a mi cuerpo. Al instante sentí su calor, todo su vientre me cubrió por completo como mi madre solía hacerlo cuando me vio por primera vez.

Creen que Levi es mi madre.

Enojado, Levi mordió al humano pero volvieron a juntarnos cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

Los primeros días de mi vida fueron los más duros.

.

.

.

Una rubia nos compró el sábado, Levi me ha enseñado los días de la semana gracias a la tabla con rayas colgada en la pared, la humana rubia le puso un pañuelo blanco a Levi y lo llamó "Copo de nieve", a mí solo me llama "Conejo" pero la humana fue amable y me da de comer las sobras de Levi.

Levi evita morderla.

Dormimos en una caja de madera cerca del arenero, el comedero está del otro lado del cuarto.

 _Comedero significa el rincón donde ponen pedazos crudos de zanahoria y lechuga fresca._

Un gato persa duerme cerca, dice llamarse Erwin y se lleva muy bien con Levi.

Estoy celoso porque ya tengo tres semanas y conozco varias cosas del mundo, sé que no tengo un nombre legítimo puesto por "la dueña" y mi lugar se encuentra en el rincón de la cajonera.

Levi también lo sabe...

Erwin me llama conejo pero Levi siempre me dijo Eren.

Se porta amable de vez en cuando.

La humana cree que es mi madre.

 _Madre es el primer conejo a quien vez._

.

.

.

Han pasado 2 años desde aquello. Ahora ya puedo entender por qué nos echaron de la granja. A veces me pregunto qué fue de Petra y los demás

Pero luego se me olvida. Tengo una memoria a corto plazo.

Memoria a corto plazo es...no recuerdo que era pero suelo olvidar las cosas con mucha frecuencia. Demasiada.

.

.

.

La humana me puso un collar con forma de llave y he crecido mucho.

Erwin, el gato persa, suele pasar el tiempo libre "cazándome" por la extensa pradera que llaman sala y tira de mis orejas con las patas, afortunadamente Levi siempre está ahí para rescatarme.

Menos hoy.

Hoy el monstruo humano femenino me levantó para trasladar mi peluda existencia a otro sitio llamado cocina.

La humana rubia logro entrar antes de que el humano monstruo femenino me transformara en algún producto comestible dentro de esa "cocina" con la excusa de que soy feo.

Al parecer los conejos de color castaño son considerados feos o poco estéticos por los humanos rubios.

No lo sabía.

Inflé las mejillas dispuesto a morderlas a ambas pero se soltaron a reír y la humana monstruo me dio una segunda oportunidad. Lo que significa que no debo jugar con el mañoso gato de nuevo.

Al volver a mi cajonera Levi parecía alterado. Revisó todo mi pelaje y cola para asegurarse de que no me faltara nada.

—Hubieras muerto.

—No eres mi madre.

—Claro que no, mocoso.

Olisquee el aire moviendo la nariz inquietamente. Eso hizo pestañear a Levi. Quise enseñarle los dientes pero ya no era una cría.

Levi solo quiere compañía.

Esta noche pienso huir de la madriguera cuadrada a la que llaman casa, siento que no es mi lugar así que esperé que Levi se durmiera para saltar fuera de la cajonera y ser libre.

No me fue buen.

En primer lugar olvidé el plan de escape y en lugar de buscar una salida comencé a morfarme todas las plantas del patio llamado jardín.

Es culpa de mi memoria a corto plazo.

Pasaron tantas cosas...pero ni recuerdo nada.

El perro me persiguió, Levi le gruño y me llevó de nuevo a la cajonera.

—Levi ¿Por qué te desecharon? —le pregunté mientras él quitaba pequeñas espinas de mi lomo—. Tú eres un conejo blanco.

Tardó en responder.

—No les soy útil para la reproducción.

—Oh. ¿Porque?

Chasqueó la lengua, si, los conejos chasquean la lengua. Al menos Levi lo hace. Y sus ojos grises y redonditos me dieron de lleno en la cara.

—Porque pasaba el día cogiendo conejos machos.

Esa confesión fue algo tosca.

En realidad no me interesa pero soy un conejo macho y algunas cosas pueden salirse de control entre nosotros.

Entonces recordé el plan original pero tenía tanto sueño y un fuerte dolor de estómago que preferí dormir a pierna suelta toda la noche sobre el cálido y reconfortante estómago de Levi.

Creo que soy un mocoso torpe como él suele llamarme.

Creo que me gusta sentirlo cerca.

Creo que es mi familia y creo que olvidaré todo esto. Recuerden que tengo una memoria a corto plazo pero puedo pensar en Levi como parte de mi cada día de mi vida.

Los conejos deberíamos ser felices.

Nosotros lo somos.

.

.

.

Ha pasado un tiempo. Un muy largo tiempo…creo.

Levi suele subirse sobre mí y lo hacemos hasta obtener crías pero nunca logro preñarme.

Por lo general estamos haciéndolo todo el tiempo. Incluso tuvimos una "cita"

 _Cita es cuando sales al jardín con Levi y te morfas todas las flores en menos de una hora._

Adoro las citas.

Ahora mismo seguimos tratando de hacer que yo me preñe, puedo sentir las patas delanteras de Levi enredadas en mi rolliza cintura. Los conejos somos rollizos acéptenlo.

La dueña nos mira creo que ya se dio cuenta que Levi no es mi madre.

Pero a Levi no le importa.

Tengo hambre.

Esas frescas zanahorias del comedero están llamándome...pero entonces Levi se mece más rápido, termina y me siento lleno.

Creo que nuestra dueña humana plantó manzanillas lo que significa que hoy tendremos una "cita" en el jardín.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Me pidieron un riren donde ambos sean conejos...no entendí si querían "conejos" o "conejos humanos" XD  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Ilusión de alfa (Ereri-omegaverse)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

.

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **ILUSIÓN DE ALFA**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **.**

 **Summary: Eren está obsesionado con su antigua pareja pero no cree ser lo suficientemente digno para volver con él. Así que le entregará todo lo que nunca ha podido otorgarle. Venganza.**

 **...**

 **\- Ereri—omegaverse—mpreg—grotesco—Eren yandere—muertes.**

 _Dedicado a mí :v/_

 _._

 ***´¨)** **  
** **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)** **  
** **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Solo hace falta un mal día_

 _para sumir al hombre mas cuerdo en la locura._

 _El Joker_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te amo._

 _Te am-_

La tinta se agotó en el tercer pliego, el alfa dejó la pluma a un lado para ponerse de pie y buscar otro tarro oculto entre los estantes.

Tenía hambre.

Cualquiera hubiera llamado a su omega para que le preparara algo rápido pero Eren ya no podía darse ese tipo de lujos, antes si, en su mente permanecían las borrosas imágenes de un omega trabajando en la diminuta cocina de aquella habitación y preguntándole que le apetecía cenar esta vez. Lo extrañaba, donde quiera que estuviera ahora él lo extrañaba con toda el alma.

Eren dejó que su martirizado estómago sufriera un poco más, los labios se le secaron mientras vertía la negra tinta dentro del tintero, manchó su camisa y soltó una maldición.

La tenue luz de la lámpara se apagó dejándolo sumido en una completa oscuridad.

Fue en busca del aceite, volvió a prender la llama, guardó el tintero…el taconeo de sus botas se escuchó lejano mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Hace unas semanas había comprado una de esas primitivas cocinas a gas que llegaron de Europa, recordaba a la pareja que fue con él y el dulce olor de esa omega. No se comparaba ni un poco con el excelso aroma de su antiguo omega.

Eren se sintió mal. Combatió la sensación de vacío, la aplastó.

Puso el fuego busco una olla y la llenó de agua, echó dentro un puñado de sal; mientras hervía cortó las verduras que una beta le llevaba cada fin de semana, las echo todas dentro del recipiente junto con un pedazo de carne y esperó.

Incluso esas pequeñas tareas domésticas eran lo suficientemente difíciles para volverlo loco. Pero mantenía la casa limpia, su antiguo omega fue un maniático de la limpieza y Eren quiso conservar esa vana costumbre solo para recordarlo.

Apagó el fuego, sirvió la _**cosa**_ que hizo –no se dignaba a llamarla de otra forma- y esperó que enfriara para comerla toda sin detenerse, como si se tratara de una penitencia.

Toda su vida era una larga dura penitencia.

Leves hilos de luz luchaban por entrar a través de la cortina, todavía en penumbras fue hacia la cama para rebuscar el uniforme, si calculaba bien, ya comenzaba a madrugar afuera.

Eren se desnudó en silencio, se puso el uniforme y ató las correas a su cuerpo. No encontraba la chaqueta, la beta que mantenía limpia su ropa nunca le decía donde guardaba cada cosa. Tal vez era hora de despedirla.

Ensimismado como estaba no escuchó el seco crujido que hizo el moisés al moverse. Fue un crujido chirriante, espantoso, repetido un par de veces más.

Eren se levantó y fue a ver qué pasaba con ese pequeño moisés blanco gastado que se mecía por sí solo en medio de la oscuridad.

Era el viento.

Cerró la ventana y bajo la vista dentro de la cuna. Sus ojos miraron amorosamente el insignificante frasco de vidrio que contenía un diminuto feto disecado en formol de apenas tres meses, lo cubrió con la frazadilla y volvió a retirarse.

Encontró la chaqueta debajo de la almohada, se la puso junto con el equipo de maniobras y salió de casa.

—Eren… —le dijo una voz, una persona estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando la abrió.

Vio a Jean Kirstein, el beta dueño de esa casa él alquilaba -una habitación completa con todo lo necesario para una pareja de recién casados-...recordó que su antiguo omega fue medianamente feliz en aquel lugar. Lo recordó y un zarpazo de dolor le desgarró el pecho.

—Pagué la renta —le dijo a Jean.

El beta se veía nervioso ante la oscura mirada de aquel alfa. Fueron buenos amigos hace mucho tiempo, tanto que solían embriagarse en largas noches de retos en el bar de Hannes.

Ahora nada era igual. Nadie tenía la certeza de a que se dedicaba Eren, sabían que cuando se casó con aquel omega rompieron su relación abruptamente y desde entonces Eren luchó por entrar en la policía militar.

Ya hacía tres años de aquello.

—No es nada de eso, bastardo —le dijo Jean tratando de mostrarse burlón.

Los muertos ojos del alfa lo miraron secamente.

—Mikasa tuvo su primer hijo —anunció— ella quería saber si vendrías organizamos una pequeña fiesta, Eren.

Durante unos segundos el alfa fingió no haberlo escuchado. Luego siguió su camino con pasos firmes hacia abajo.

Ya no se sentía capaz de salir adelante como la gente normal lo hacía.

Ellos se casaban, tenían hijos, vivían felices.

Él lo intentó y lo único que pudo conseguir fue arruinarle la vida a su omega y luego desecharlo.

Cuanto lo extrañaba, cuanto anhelaba tocarlo, darle mimos, protegerlo...no pudo protegerlo.

Por eso lo dejó.

Por eso Levi se fue.

No era un buen alfa.

Los buenos alfas consentían a sus omegas, les entregaban todo, los encerraban en una cajita de cristal como a la joya más frágil.

En cambió él no tenía nada que darle pero Levi lo aceptó, cayó en la trampa y se destruyó a sí mismo.

Eren continuaba buscándolo.

Siempre. Sin descanso.

Hasta el final de sus días, para devolvérselo todo con creces.

—Jaeger.

Nile, el comandante de la división militar, se acercó llamándolo.

—¿Señor?

—Tengo a todos los que me pediste —dijo pasándole en secreto una libreta— quince alfas: diez de la alta jerarquía y los otros cinco de clase media.

Los ojos del alfa se iluminaron.

—Sera mejor que hablemos en otro sitio.

Nile asintió. Se dirigieron a una de las oficinas vacías y el alfa ojeo su libreta, gastada por el uso; llena de direcciones, ciudades, trabajos y al final una apretada lista de 52 nombres escritos en tinta negra de los cuáles las 3 cuartas partes se encontraban tachados.

—Logré reunirlos —susurró Nile—en el salón B, hotel central. El resto del trabajo es tuyo.

—Sí, señor.

—Yo contribuyó con mi parte —le recordó— y tu contribuyes con la tuya. ¿Lo has entendido? Es algo mutuo Jaeger. Si llegaran a atraparte...

—No lo conozco y hago todo por mi cuenta —dijo el alfa. .

Eren fantaseaba con redimirse de esa forma. Tenía un buen status recuperaría a Levi. Iba a hacerlo.

—Terminaré el trabajo —continuó—, venga por mí a las cinco.

Nile asintió con nerviosismo. Le dio una palmada de apoyo en el hombro y se fue tomando unos papeles del atestado escritorio lleno de libros.

Ese alfa era su pequeña mina de oro, una muy peligrosa por cierto.

Todo el mundo conocía algo sobre la corrupción dentro de la policía militar pero no todos eran conscientes de cuán grande era esta.

Nile llegó al bar de Hannes donde una media docena de militares mataban el tiempo bebiendo y bailando con putas, fue bien recibido, era un cliente conocido del lugar, tomó asiento en una de las redondas sillas de la barra y Hannes le alcanzó un rebosante vaso de cerveza.

 _Deshacerse de los ricos es necesario,_ pensó Nile dispuesto a calmar su conciencia, _Eren es un enviado del cielo, eso es._

La primera vez que conoció a ese _alfa_ era un don nadie y él logró convertirlo en capitán en menos de 3 años gracias a sus influencias, Jaeger hacia un buen trabajo no temía a los altos mandos y su única meta era escalar un buen puesto en la sociedad para hacer feliz a su omega.

Un omega que nadie vio ni conocía.

Pero lo que en verdad atrajo a Nile fue la roñosa libreta de Jaeger, se la quitó un día en los vestidores, encontrando en ella una organizada red de investigaciones bastante trabajada.

Eren Jaeger recolectó los nombres e información de 52 alfas sin un motivo aparente. No podía creerlo e incluso lo mando a llamar. Si otro hallaba eso, Jaeger estaría en serios problemas. Su curiosidad aumentó al ver que una cuarta parte de los nombres habían sido tachados y curiosamente esas personas acababan de morir sin que nadie se tomara la molestia de investigar más en el caso.

Nile conocía la noticia y el proceder de aquellos actos.

El alfa era asesinado brutalmente para ser decapitado, luego la familia de este, omega e hijos y por ende los bienes eran legados al estado. Al principio se creyó que se trataba de un maldito plan gobierno. Pero solo pensar que Jaeger ese alfa fuera el asesino exaltó a Nile.

No por las muertes sino por los números, diablos, los números superaban la cifra de siete ceros.

Aquellos alfas eran extremadamente ricos y todo ese dinero iba a parar al estado.

De pronto Nile se vio con las manos llenas de joyas y dinero.

Ni siquiera le importó tener que tratar con un asesino en serie, Jaeger tenía apariencia de que no mataba ni una mosca.

Y de esa forma logró hacer tratos con el alfa.

El atraería a los alfas donde quiera que se encontraran, en cualquier rincón. Jaeger haría su.. _.trabajo_ y a cambio deberían ser legados a la policía militar.

Fue así como un gran camino se abrió para él y un selecto grupo de corruptos que vieron a Jaeger como su estrella caída del cielo, su lucifer.

 _Mánchate las manos con sangre y danos las ganancias._

A Eren no parecía importarle.

¿Siquiera tenía empatía?

Él no era el culpable, él no cargaba cargos de conciencia, solo tomaba un poco del dinero, nada más. El que tenía las manos manchadas de sangre siempre sería Eren, nadie más.

Con ese pensamiento Nile era capaz de dormir por las noches, hasta que al día siguiente él y sus hombres tenían que recoger los despojos. Semanas después comenzó a tener pesadillas.

 _¿Porque a los niños?_ le preguntó una vez.

Su sonriente subordinado, aquel que no mataba ni una mosca, ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo.

 _Ellos tampoco tuvieron piedad con el mío._

¿Venganza? ¿Odio?

¿Qué quería decir con que ellos no tuvieron piedad con el suyo?

¿Acaso estaba encubriendo a un loco?

¿Un psicópata, un…monstruo?

Todas aquellas cuestiones hervían dentro de su conciencia pero eran acalladas cuando Jaeger ponía las joyas y dinero a sus pies.

Nile prefería guardarse las preguntas, enterrarlas. Investigar los procesos, fingir interés, consolar familiares, sobornar jueces y abandonar los casos. Siempre y cuando obtuviera su parte, nada importaba.

Ni Eren y su trastorno asesino, ni sus amantes omega y sus caprichos, ni su conciencia que le recordaba como familias enteras desaparecían de la noche a la mañana y solo él conocía el paradero del asesino.

Aquello no le importó, más bien lo hizo sentir importante.

Nile se hallaba asqueado de sí mismo.

—Tomas mucho, Nile —le dijo Hannes, arrastrando las palabras y sacándolo de su bucle mental.

—Es Jaeger —se quejó dándose cuenta de su error—, quiero decir…él…yo…

—¿Eren Jaeger? —Hannes mostró interés— lo conozco —exclamó tomado un vaso cristalino para llenarlo con algo de brandy y charlar—. Fu el padrino de su boda, un alfa muy infortunado.

—¿Infortunado?

—Eres como su tutor ¿no? —cuestionó Hannes, lo suficientemente ebrio como para soltar la lengua—. Voy a contarte lo que pasó. ¿Recuerdas las noticias? Un grupo de alfas violaron a un omega pero compraron al juez y el caso quedó en el olvido.

Nile sintió náuseas.

—Sucede t-todo el tiempo —declaró, tomando un gran sorbo de su vaso.

—Sí, pero ese precisamente fue el omega de Eren —contó—. Acababan de casarse, iban a tener un hijo. Fue un mal año para el chico— suspiró el rubio— era el aniversario de sus padres, perdió un hijo y su omega desapareció. Se rumora que lo dejaron marcado, lleno de marcas, como una puta.

—¿Su padre era…Grisha Jaeger? —preguntó Nile sintiendo un ligero malestar— ¿El doctor?

— Cuando murieron, toda su herencia fue robada por Zackly —escupió, lleno de odio—, Eren vivió una temporada conmigo. Tienes que cuidarlo Nile. Es un gran alfa, tiene buen corazón.

Nile alejó su copa. Atardecía.

¿Venganza?

¿Odio?

¿Envidia?

Solo faltaban cinco personas en esa sucia lista, solo cinco.

No aguanto más, el hombre rubio vomitó sobre la mesa causando un alboroto entre las prostitutas y meseras.

Nile lo ignoró. Sintió algo de curiosidad.

Nile recordó a Jaeger y su anillo. Jaeger acariciaba el aro de plata cuando se ponía nervioso. Jaeger compraba chocolates de marca y flores, ahora que podía permitírselo, en los _aniversarios_ de boda. Jaeger pedía permiso cuando entraba en celo. Jaeger hablaba de su pequeño hijo de meses…

Jaeger que amaba con locura a ese omega.

Un omega

¿Qué clase de omega valía tanto?

—Hannes —llamó al camarero, frunciendo el ceño con asco— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Quien…

—El omega de Eren.

El rubio sonrió, limpiándose la boca con la manga de la camisa.

—Levi —dijo al fin— Levi Ackerman.

 _Levi_

Nile saboreo su nombre.

En los registros firmaba como omega muerto.

Sin tumba sin nada.

Solo Jaeger.

Una nueva oleada de repulsión invadió su estómago. De pronto ya no quería ningún contacto con Jaeger. Ni siquiera verlo.

De pronto se vio en la piel del asesino, no…el también era un asesino solo por encubrir a Jaeger.

 _Hoy es el último día_ se dijo.

Iba a deshacerse para siempre. Con todo el dinero viajaría con Marie muy lejos. Lejos de ese apestoso pueblo, lejos de Jaeger, lejos de su conciencia.

Satisfecho, Nile abandonó aquel bar de mala muerte. Pidió un coche, cualquiera, escogió uno con dos esqueléticos equinos acosados por un viejo hombre harapiento. Sería su obra de caridad del día, abrió la puerta y entró.

—Donde —graznó el cochero.

—Al Hotel central —respondió acomodando la nuca sobre el blando respaldar del asiento trasero.

Llegaron.

Nile subió a la habitación B

Un salón de eventos con mesas cubiertas por manteles de lino blanco. Un mini bar repleto y todos los alfas se hallaban sentados sobre los sofás de cuero, todos decapitados en un único y macabro espectáculo grotesco.

El trabajo de Eren siempre fue limpio, los degollaba uno a uno. Sin remordimientos.

Nile había contratado un par de prostitutas para entretener a aquellos alfas, ellas también yacían muertas, tiradas en una esquina como un par de muñecas rotas.

Eren se hallaba de espaldas. Ocupado en apilar un montón de joyas que seguramente logró quitarles.

—¿Cómo se supone que limpio el lugar? —carraspeó Nile.

No respondió.

Frenético, frotaba su anillo con la respiración acompasada.

La chaqueta doblada a un lado.

Murmuraba rápido y frenéticamente, como un mantra enloquecido, apenas pudo distinguir las palabras Levi y omega.

Volteó despacio, el alfa se hallaba en pleno éxtasis, la sangre le goteaba por la cara como el sudor. Los ojos desorbitados, verdes, profundos como el cristal lo miraron. Sostenía ambas espadas en las temblorosas manos...

Una sonrisa en su cara. Una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nile retrocedió.

Trastabillando hacia atrás hizo caer un costoso jarrón cuando la mano del alfa le alcanzó un bolso uno chico de piel, mojado con los refajos de los intestinos de los muertos. Dentro varias joyas brillaban junto con un protector de plástico donde hallaría los documentos de varios terrenos y si tenía suerte, una que otra mansión.

Nile tomó la bolsa con cuidado, sin apartar la vista.

Hannes le dijo que aquel alfa tenía buen corazón…en estos momentos él solo podía ver a un monstruo derrotado, herido.

—Gracias —murmuró Eren, con sinceridad.

Y entonces Nile se dio cuenta que también sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre. Espesa y caliente sangre que le carcomía las entrañas.

Había llegado su hora.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman despertó temprano esa mañana, vestido con ropas que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, bajó en silencio a la gran cocina del primer piso. Varias criadas comenzaban a preparar el desayuno, una de ellas le dio un pedazo de pan y media taza de café frio.

El omega comió todo con rapidez, luego fue a los pozos para extraer agua en un par de viejas cubetas gastadas.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó alguien.

Era Farlan, el conserje del burdel. Le quitó una cubeta y caminaron en silencio.

—Eres fuerte —volvió a decir el ojimiel.

—Si mi hedor te molesta puedes alejarte.

—No. Compartimos habitación... —se excusó el beta— es más, hoy no huelo nada —dijo—. La madame te lo comentó, ella es una experta, lo sabes. Las marcas desaparecen con el tiempo, Levi.

—Esa bruja es un viejo buitre que espera el momento para convertirme en una de sus putas.

—Puede ser pero sabes que yo no la dejo —prometió riendo—. Te lo juro.

—¿Porque ríes?

—La llamaste buitre.

—Infantil.

Llegaron.

Una mujer con aspecto de buitre y pomposo vestido verde y un chal negro, el peinado colgaba un peineta de mariposa, los esperaba. Envió a Farlan a buscar más sillas pero se quedó a solas con el omega.

—Levi, toma un baño —le gruñó— los clientes no tardan en llegar.

El omega obedeció, atardecía. Fue a las duchas comunales que ahora estarían desiertas, por ningún motivo quería que la gente viera sus marcas. Tenía los hombros llenos de mordeduras cicatrizadas que él mismo trataba abriéndolas con las para deformarlas. Solo respetaba una.

La de su alfa.

Cierto. Una vez tuvo un alfa e incluso iban a formar una familia.

Extrañaba mucho aquello.

Los omegas marcados más de 3 veces eran exiliados...Levi no tuvo que esperar la notificación, fue su mismo alfa quien lo echó a la calle, asqueado por su podrido y nauseabundo olor. Ni siquiera había esperado que sus heridas se curaran.

Afortunadamente la Madame lo encontró desangrándose en la calle y su vida volvió a tomar un nuevo rumbo.

Tocaron la puerta.

—¿Levi Ackerman?

—Si —dijo, cubriéndose. El intruso no entró, solo dejó algo en la puerta.

Una caja de cartón, una grande, y un sobre de tres pliegos con las mismas palabras de siempre.

 _Te amo._

Levi ni siquiera se inmutó en ver el contenido de la caja. Esta sería la quinta vez que se la mandaban y dentro rebosaba de sangre fresca.

Anochecía.

" _Me cortejas con cadáveres"_ pensó.

Lo reconocía, el dueño de aquellas cartas, aquella letra, su dueño.

Eren...

Como siempre, tomaría una pequeña pala oculta bajo su catre para salir al enorme patio de la Madame y enterrar una a una las cabezas que esta vez le enviaron. Iba a plantarlas, como si se trataran de semillas.

Pero en lugar de horrorizarse por ese hecho como lo hizo las primeras veces, Levi comprendió.

A medida que le enviaban aquellas cosas el pútrido olor de su cuerpo disminuía.

 _Eren quiere curarme._

 _Eren quiere que sea libre de este martirio._

Eren trataba de sacarlo del infierno, una vez más…ese alfa lo estaba salvando.

El omega guardó la caja dentro del armario, antes de eso contó las cabezas, quince en total. No podría enterrarlas ahora, su trabajo comenzaba y la Madame era una persona realmente horrenda si se la contradecía en algo.

Levi sintió una corazonada en el pecho.

Caminó hacia la ventana más próxima y tiró de la cortina para ver la oscuridad del patio, abajo, la bulliciosa fiesta de alfas y betas en busca de prostitutas comenzaba.

Levi vislumbró algo fuera de lo común, a lo lejos.

Diez, veinte metros.

Una sombra, un hombre parado, observándolo como un penitente.

Levi no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar de quien se trataba. Su torturado omega despertó de emoción, un cosquilleó recorrió su infértil vientre y oprimió el marco de la ventana con fuerza.

Levi le regalo una débil sonrisa al extraño. Este no le correspondió de la misma forma, pero pudo ver como sus ojos verdes brillaban, expectantes.

Faltaban cinco, cinco personas.

Cinco más.

Cinco sucios alfas, aquellos que le robaron la felicidad. Cinco de ellos, con sus omegas, con sus hijos, con todo. Todos los que le hicieron daño a Levi se convertirían en polvo. Y cuando todo acabara, entonces iría por su omega. Con su pequeño hijo congelado eternamente. Juntos otra vez.

Por siempre.

Eren le devolvió la sonrisa, una bonita y blanca sonrisa llena de esperanza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Eren es un alfa que se enamoró de Levi y se casaron, eran felices pero a causa de una deuda varios alfas (52) abusaron de Levi obligandolo a abortar, Eren se volvió loco al no poder hacer nada y echó a su omega a la calle. Ese es un resumen de "ilusión de omega" (capítulo 5) y ésta vendría a ser una especie de continuación o _capítulo independiente_ con un Eren yandere.  
**

 **Nos leemos.**


	14. El juguete y Levi, procrean (Riren)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **EL JUGUETE Y LEVI, PROCREAN.  
**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 _Levi tritón x Eren (Riren-mpreg)_

 **Summary:**

 **Si quieres acabar con la extinción de un tritón gay, entonces una matriz artificial lo resuelve todo. _Pequeño relato_ de como Levi tritón y su juguete sexual Eren decidieron formar una familia bajo del mar… Segunda parte del capítulo 10 "El juguete de Levi"**

 **...**

 ** _Mpreg—Riren—Puesta de huevos—Lemon—Romance— **Explícito** y **vulgar** —Hurt/comfort—Acabo de enterarme que las historias de sirenas con humanos se encuentran en el género de bestialismo(?) khe O.o_**

 _._

Dedicado a: **Voice-L**

Me pediste y stalkeaste ereris :v por una segunda parte llena de zhukulencia y mpreg.

.

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

.

.

.

El musgoso pasto.

El pasto musgoso.

El pasto musgoso y húmedo.

Suspiró satisfecho por haber encontrado una buena definición para lo que sentían sus manos y sus rodillas, dio un grito, exhaló el aire y gimió en voz baja y amortiguada. La mano del tritón hundió su cabeza hasta que su frente chocara con ese musgoso pasto húmedo, levantó sus caderas y le abrió las piernas con fuerza.

Algo se escurría de su interior, algo grande y duro como una piedra, enorme, que lo partía por la mitad. Eren se mordió los labios, no quería berrear como un ternero.

Un líquido caliente se deslizó por sus muslos, no era sangre, goteaba, solo se limitaba a reptar por su piel y ser atrapado por la caliente lengua del tritón.

—¡ahhh…Levi!.. —chilló el ojiverde entrecerrando los ojos por donde dos gruesas lágrimas se escurrieron con frenesí.

Sentía que iba a ser partido en dos.

A cuatro y sostenido por el fuerte brazo del tritón, expulsó el segundo huevo. Una cosa esférica y azul eléctrico cubierta de líquidos que hacían de lubricante, era mediano, el triple que un huevo de gallina.

El dolor de su columna baja cesó un momento, sus pulmones se expandieron.

Quedaban tres huevos en su interior, se sentía morir.

Entonces Levi lo sostuvo por las caderas impulsándose con brusquedad dentro de su estrecha y casi rota entrada, su hinchada polla se abrió paso sin permiso con una sola estocada firme y agonizante para el ojiverde. Abrió la boca perdiendo el aliento. Al igual que un gato azorado, trató de quitárselo de encima rindiéndose ante los inconfundibles gruñidos de disconformidad del azabache que comenzaba a embestirlo a su antojo.

—Eres…u-un bruto —le dijo rindiéndose ante el insano y punzante placer que le otorgaban.

—Te amo —susurró el otro.

A veces Levi se dejaba llevar por el instinto animal que tenía dentro, por lo general le encantaba ya que este instinto le pedía una sola cosa: follarse a Eren, su preciado y amado juguete.

El ojiverde siempre estaba disponible en esos momentos, ya fuerana medianoche o en la tardes. Incluso cuando se encontraba cansado le enseñó como su boca también podría servir para aquellos sucios propósitos.

—Te amo —le correspondió el ojiverde concentrándose en sentir las energéticas embestidas del mayor.

Las escamas arañaban su piel con suavidad, al igual que una caricia.

Envueltos en éxtasis guiaron el vaivén de sus cuerpos acompasadamente. Los dedos del azabache se sumergieron entre sus piernas buscando la manera de complacerlo, Eren jadeó roncamente.

Los movimientos sin fin, que molían su próstata, cesaron.

Una nueva punzada de dolor lo invadió desde adentro y gritó.

Levi salió de él inclinándose para ver el tercer huevo siendo expulsado con apatía. Los sostuvo entre sus manos y lo puso entre el nido de algas que hizo hace unos meses, estos reposarían dentro el agua por mucho tiempo. Solo algunos lograrían alcanzar la madurez creciendo el triple de su tamaño con un niño en su interior, los demás se romperían cual frágiles burbujas de jabón.

Sería muy triste para Eren.

Pero siempre podrían aparearse y procrear más.

Volvió a montarlo para continuar con las embestidas. Eren protestó, luego lo contentó gimiendo solo para él, como una gata en celo, como sabía que le gustaba escuchar.

Levi arremetía fuertemente contra su cuerpo, salía de su interior y lubricaba su entrada con la boca. El cuarto huevo cayó con ligereza al suelo.

Solo quedaba uno.

Completamente ido lo penetró más fuerte que antes, las paredes internas del menor se contrajeron atrapándolo en una dulce presión que casi lo hizo correrse dentro.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Eren balbuceó algo ininteligible, jadeaba, pegó un grito antes de venirse y manchar el suelo.

El quinto huevo empujó la punta de su miembro y Levi tuvo que darle paso. El ojiverde cayó, rendido, siendo volteado con una sorpréndete rapidez por el azabache que atrapó sus labios con frenesí, chupándolos y mordisqueándolos. Instintivamente separó las piernas enredándolas alrededor de la cintura del tritón, bien afianzadas para que no escapara. La polla azul salió de su abertura ingresando en su interior ara torturar su bulto de nervios. Sus pechos se friccionaron mientras Eren recibía el ansiado beso, abrió los labios dando paso a la lengua de Levi, entrelazándola con la suya en un beso demandante y tenaz.

Un sinfín de emociones recorrieron su mente.

Arañó la espalda del azabache sintiendo el grueso gemido de placer que vibró dentro de su garganta, sus ojos se cruzaron por un momento y pudo verlo sonreír con ternura.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

Adivinando sus pensamientos Levi embistió dos veces frotándose en su apretujado interior para poder correrse dentro.

Eren tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, el placer que sentía era inmenso al igual que el dolor.

Respiró hondo.

El tritón repartía besos por su cuello, trabajando con esmero en una zona de piel en particular para dejarle una bonita marca morada, restos de saliva comenzaron a cubrirlo. Levi apresó uno de sus pezones succionándolo con premura, Eren se aferró a su cabello animándolo a continuar. Quería que mordiera y tirara de esos botoncitos de carne, que lo marcara como suyo.

Sus dedos masajearon las finas hebras de cabello, una y otra vez. Los labios de Levi se separaron del abusado pezón produciendo un obsceno sonido.

El tritón salió de su interior obligándolo a soltar un suave quejido. El tritón se deslizó con presteza y Eren pudo notar algo húmedo y aún caliente rozándole la boca.

A Levi le gustaba que se la chupara después del sexo, hasta dejarlo reluciente. De todas formas era un tritón pervertido y al ojiverde no parecía molestarle ese hecho en lo más mínimo, hacían buena pareja.

Eren ya casi no tenía fuerzas, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, además quería ver los huevos y dormir. Tenía mucho sueño. Pero abrió la boca probando la punta, mirando a los ojos del tritón para provocarlo. Incluso pasó la lengua por toda la extensión azul, degustando el sabor de mar.

Levi tenía un sabor de mar, su polla sabía a mar. Si fuera por él, le daría una felación cada día, todo el tiempo. Sin embargo toda su imagen inocente y casta se iría a la basura. Tenía que resistir.

Con pesar se desconectó del miembro ya limpio viendo como volvía a hundirse dentro de su estuche hasta hacerse invisible en medio de las escamas de la cola de Levi.

Ahora le tocaba recibir mimos.

El tritón lo rodeó entre sus brazos llevándolo hasta el rincón del hábitat, una especie de cueva protegida por enredaderas donde hizo su guarida y Hanji lo había forzado a tender mantas cuando se llevara a Eren a dormir con él.

Juntos y estrechos vieron el nido de algas del pasillo que protegía los cinco huevos, inmóviles ante la luz.

Levi le dio un beso en la nuca susurrándole que durmiera.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces puesto que Eren ya había cerrado los ojos.

Detrás de la rectangular ventana de vidrio los científicos fueron retirándose uno a uno, satisfechos con el resultado de su arduo esfuerzo.

 **….**

 **Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ**

 **…..**

La idea fue de Hanji Zoe y del número de quejas contra su persona por permitir que un humano del género masculino tuviera relaciones con el último tritón del pacifico. Era inaudito, incluso surgieron protestas de forma interna sugiriendo el retiro inmediato de Eren.

Pero ella sabía muy bien que Levi se molestaría mucho si el chico desaparecía de la noche a la mañana de las instalaciones. Grisha tampoco se puso en contra, hablaban de su hijo y si este decidió quedarse iba a respetarlo, pero fue él quien trajo otras tres candidatas a quienes les habían realizad una cirugía de antemano para implantarles lo que conocían como matriz artificial.

Las mujeres poseían un útero pero este solo fecundaba seres humanos. En cambio la matriz artificial hecha únicamente para híbridos del departamento de centauros, así que podía funcionar y ser lo suficientemente flexible para almacenar media docena de huevos que Levi implantaría en su interior para luego fecundarlos con su esperma.

Él se negó.

No quería tocarlas ni verlas.

Sucedió en su último celo del año, Hanji tenía escritos en su agenda, mientras Levi esperaba en lugar de traerle a Eren como siempre lo hacían le trajeron a una de las chicas. El tritón preguntó por el ojiverde y al enterarse de la noticia se negó a consumar el acto con la humana femenina.

El comité le echó la culpa a Grisha. Al borde de la destitución, Eren le pidió a Hanji que él podría someterse a la operación. Era verdad, solo se consideraba una piedra en el camino para el tritón y conocía que estaba solo, demasiado. Si algún día Levi muriera nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero lo hacía por Levi, porque en verdad lo amaba y no podría soportar la idea de que el tritón iba a hacerlo con otras personas además de él.

Aquello era muy doloroso.

No le quedó otra opción a la castaña.

Cuando las heridas del ojiverde se curaron por completo pudo visitar a Levi en el hábitat.

Grisha y los demás propusieron entonces una serie de pruebas para que los huevos insertados por el tritón incubaran tranquilamente en el interior de Eren y fueran fecundados una vez al día.

Los cambios hormonales de Eren fueron controlados, el vientre comenzó a crecerle un poco y sufrió de depresión cada vez que uno de los huevos se _soltaba_ y moría en el exterior. Pero lo habían logrado. Levi estaba feliz, no quiso dejarlo salir de su guarida en los últimos días previstos para dar a luz.

Territorial, los tritones se mostraban territoriales con sus contrarios.

Meses después obtuvieron resultados satisfactorios.

Nacerían sirenas o tritones durante los próximos años, todos hijos de Levi y Eren. Criados con las enseñanzas básicas de la antigua vida, planearon liberarlos en el pacifico cuando fueran grandes. Eren lo sabía, pero separarse de ellos podría ser doloroso.

Sin embargo estaba contento. Los amaría a cada uno, junto con Levi.

Ambos eran dos seres provenientes de diferentes mundos. Aun así el ojiverde pudo romper esos estándares y acercarse a la fría coraza de Levi. Todavía recordaba los primeros celos que pasaron juntos, cuando el tritón lo utilizaba como otro muñeco más y se mantenía alejado.

Poco a poco lograron enamorarse y solo eso, solo ese sentimiento los ayudó a salir a cada uno del profundo pozo en el que residieron por tanto tiempo.

Eren aceptó quedarse a su lado el resto de su vida.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **He vuelto luego de mil años. Quería nivelar el número de favoritos con los capítulos para tratar de igualar a las personas que participan del reto de los 1000K en DevianArt :,v**

 **Vamo a lograrlo –se autoconsuela-** **Si te gusto lánzalo a tus favoritos. :3 Okno, eso depende de ti.**

 **De antemano, muchas gracias a las personas que pidieron algún oneshot en especial.  
**

 **Tenía este one-shot desde hace un tiempo pero lo elimine por error y me dio flojera reescribirlo, esta tarde estaba aburrida y quería un riren bien pornoso así que tuve que sacudir mi cerebro para lograr esto, me da vergüenza escribir hard. Solo dos mil y unas pocas palabras, es un pequeño relato y segunda parte del capítulo 10.  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **El próximo capítulo es un ereri y el siguiente es un "Riren con shota y mpreg" nivel testamento medio, para la usuaria anónimo "Perla".**

 **Nos leemos.**


	15. Esplendor de invierno

**Allá en la nieve**

 _Levi x Lectora_

 _ **Summary:**_ Te quedas contemplando al hombre que duerme entre la nieve. De pronto, recuerdas quién es: Levi Ackerman, capitán de los cuerpos de paz, guardian del rey. Y te preguntas como se sentiría que un hombre así te amara.

– _Escrito en primera persona– Fantasía medieval– romance– Levi y tú– oneshot– fluff_

 _._

A diferencia de un personaje x lectora tradicional, dónde especifican el color de cabello, ojos, tamaño de sheshes, etc, (e incluso te ponen un nombre japonés :v okno) este queda a tu disposición. No tiene mucho sentido porque se trata de una historia cortita.

 _._

Feliz cumpleaños André L. Ackerman

.

.

.

Te gustaría quedarte horas y horas contemplando la nieve, esta en especial porque no es una común, la nieve del valle cae poco a poco en forma de enormes copos cual telas de araña en miniatura.

Simplemente especial.

Se dice que los antiguos seres del valle habitaron cerca de las montañas pero solo es un cuento que a algunos campesinos les gusta narrar alrededor de sus fogatas mientras tejen cestas de mimbre.

Durante la primavera hasta el otoño toda la gente se marchaba a los pueblos de cultivo y solo volvían en invierno para rendir tributo al rey y esperar pacientemente la llegada de otro nuevo año.

Pero el séquito del rey permanecía dentro del gran castillo de piedra durante las cuatro estaciones.

Un par de veces tuviste la suerte de ser llevada al castillo para entregar las decenas de canastas de pan, aún recuerdas la gran puerta de hierro que se abría para que tu carreta pasara y a los jinetes montados sobre regios caballos pura sangre.

Esa no era una vida del otro mundo.

Tú trabajas en la panadería de la ciudad y puedes ver a los nobles a diario.

Muchas damas de alto rango visten sedas y encajes y suelen reunirse en la tienda junto a las criadas.

Gracias a una de ellas te enteraste que los cuerpos de Paz llegarían hoy a la ciudad.

Sabes que te gustaría volver a verlo.

Guardas el dinero en la caja y sales un momento, solo un instante bastara.

Afuera la gente lleva una banderilla en cada mano, oro y negro, el escudo real.

Te cubres con una gruesa capa para protegerte del frio y avanzas, la nieve comienza a caer sobre tu pelo y brazos desnudos. Bajas el dobladillo de tu blusa y tratas de que tu larga falda no te haga tropezar.

Seria vergonzoso.

Oculta entre la multitud que se aglomera a lo largo del camino real te abres camino hasta el frente, ahí estan los cuerpos de paz. Jinetes montados sobre grandes animales blancos.

Llevan trajes blancos con adornos y bordes de oro. Sus espadas ahora estan envainadas y pegadas a sus cinturas.

Los cuerpos de paz se encargan de retomar las tierras del norte en nombre del rey, son los protectores del reino.

Tu visión se ciega un momento cuando pétalos de colores comienzan a caer.

A pesar de la nieve, niñitas encaramadas en las altas torres y tejados, tiran flores.

La gente eleva las manos al cielo dándoles la bienvenida.

La campana del templo repica sin cesar y los guardias se forman para que la multitud no avance.

Ahí está él.

Casi en el centro, junto a la capitana Hanji Zoe y un extraño soldado.

Logras distinguirlo por el tono oscuro de su cabello.

La gente grita con fuerza y tú solo puedes observarlo hasta que sus miradas se encuentran.

El tiempo se detiene. Al menos para ti se ha detenido.

Era otoño y la gente comenzaba a guardar la cosecha. Los cuerpos de paz vinieron a escoltarlos hacia la ciudad y él te dejó subir en su montura.

Fue verdaderamente especial para ti.

O se trata de cualquier hombre, a él lo llaman el mas fuerte de la humanidad. A ganado muchas guerras y perdido compañeros. Lo viste entrar por la puerta de hierro muchas veces, triunfante o derrotado, de pie o herido. Sabes que no sonrie y mantiene una mirada estoica a cualquiera que se dirige para hablar con él, incluso al mismo rey.

Siente un gran respeto por la disciplina, varias veces lo viste entrenando con los novatos cerca de los campos de trigo.

Te enseñó que levantarse es obligatorio cuando la caída llega a ser inevitable.

Es neutral y frio como el hielo, se preocupa por los suyos a su manera pero nunca lo demuestra.

Sabes que antes de cada batalla pasa por los establos para cepillar a su caballo. Y varias veces suele demostrar que no todos son héroes pero sí grandes personas y el simple hecho de poder volver a casa lo vale todo.

No es el hombre de corazón muerto del que todos hablan.

No es el príncipe que muchas doncellas suspiran.

No es el amante apasionado que todas esperan.

Y a veces te preguntas como sería que un hombre así amara a alguien especial.

Esos labios rígidos darían sonrisas a esa persona, sus ojos inexpresivos mirarían con ternura a esa persona.

Solo entonces te das cuenta que lo has estado observando por mucho tiempo y que tal vez quisieras ser esa persona.

...

El tiempo ha pasado sin prisas.

Tus entregas de pan son casi diarias y puedes observarlo libremente mientras entrena.

Algunas veces pasa por la ciudad junto al comamdante, otras está parado detrás del rey mientras este da un discurso.

Un día intercambiaron palabra cuando entró a la tienda, pero la dueña acaparó su atención y tuviste que salir para hacer las entregas.

Hoy es el último día.

Los cuerpos de paz avanzaran mas al norte y no volverás a verlo en mucho tiempo.

Limpias el piso de tu habitación y sacas las sábanas fuera.

Unos niños juegan con bolas de nieve y un perro lanudo persigue golondrinas cerca del estanque congelado.

Vuelves por las botas cortas, hoy te toca recoger la leña para el fuego.

Es una tarde tranquila.

El sol se filtra, blanco y amarillento entre las nubes.

Tus pies se hunden en la nieve y dejas profundas pisadas por el camino.

Algunos matorrales secos ya fueron apilados y solo tienes que recogerlos, pero una extraña sombra junto a un arbusto te llama la atención.

Te quedas contemplando al hombre que duerme entre la nieve.

Sus cabellos negros se distinguen y su piel clara no esta azul, parece no tener frio.

De pronto, recuerdas quién es: Levi Ackerman, capitán de los cuerpos de paz, guardian del rey.

Y te preguntas como se sentiría que un hombre así te amara.

No esta muerto, solo descansa. Y lo que se halla debajo de él no es nieve sino la montura blanca y peluda.

Te mira y sabes que tienes que acercarte.

Adoras esos ojos grises, cuando algo le preocupa reflejan un hermoso tono azulado.

Te sientas doblando las rodillas y él se incorpora, no deberías tratar de hablarle. Ninguna palabra saldrá de tus labios, ni de los suyos.

Lo conoces muy bien, desde que te dejó subir a su montura cuando era otoño y las hojas crujían bajo su peso.

Levi te mira.

Una de sus manos toca la tuya, se encuentra tibia.

Tu estómago burbujea y esa rara sensación de nostalgia vuelve con burbujea con fuerza en tu interior.

Inclina su rostro y puedes sentir su aliento.

Apoya sus labios en los tuyos, su lengua es cálida, tersa.

Te dejas hacer.

Hace mucho tiempo que no recibías un beso tan húmedo, no desde el otoño.

Levi se separa con suavidad para sentarte en su regazo, sus manos acarician tus muslos con premura.

Tus mejillas estan rojas, en parte por el frio.

Solo él tiene algo que te atrae como un imán.

Te pierdes en lo profundo de sus ojos, quisieras entrar dentro de ellos y quedarte ahí. Pasas amboa brazos por su cuello

Es hora de despedirte.

Sabes que no durará mucho tiempo.

Puede que esta sea la última vez que lo veas.

Titubeante, tocas su brazo para acercarlo a ti. El siempre te deja hacer lo que quieras.

Esas diminutas sonrisas, son tuyas. Y te gusta atesorarlas.

Sabe que lo esperaras.

Fin

NOTA: No suelo hacer personaje x tú pero le prometí un fanfic a André por su cumpleaños pero mi pc murió, no en enciende la maldita ni tiene internet. ¡Estoy en hiatus forzado!

No quiero chillar. Hoy es cumpleaño de André. Amo tus roles. No pude con el ereri pero te hice un Levi x Lectora bien fumado.

Se preguntaran como lo subí si no tengo compu.

Desde el celular. :D merezco un nobel. Subí un fanfic desde el celular.

Bailaría pero sigo intentando encender la PC

.

.

.


	16. Lazos Perversos (Riren-shota)

**Serie de drabbles u Oneshot RIREN, ERERI, etc. Reto1000K (TODO género de fanfic, estan advertidos. Si no te gusta alguno pasa al siguiente o anterior)**

* * *

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

 **LAZOS PERVERSOS**

Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ

.

 _Levi x Eren (Riren)_

 **Dedicado a Charly para que pueda leerlo cuando se recupere :'( te extraño**.

 **Está basado en el trailer de Stoker. No vi la película pero el trailer y la música me llamaron la atención...así que no es un remake.**

.

 ***´¨)**  
 **¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)**  
 **(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**

.

.

 _Mis oídos oyen lo que otros no oyen. Cosas pequeñas y lejanas que la gente normalmente no ve, son visibles para mí. Estos sentidos son el fruto de toda una vida de deseo, del deseo de ser rescatado, de sentirme completo_.

.

.

.

.

 **I**

La mano de su madre sujetaba con fuerza la suya.

Le hacía daño.

Eren se removió, incómodo, en su asiento. Su trajecito negro le quedaba ajustado. La tela hería sus frágiles rodillas, las costuras debajo de las axilas lo asfixiaba.

Tenía trece años. El cabello castaño como su madre y la piel ligeramente bronceada, tersa y clara.

Se soltó de la fiera mano de Carla, flexionando los dedos para recuperar la movilidad.

Ella no se daba cuenta. Vestida de negro y con una cara de dolor, mantenía la espalda recta y los hombros estirados. Mirando a la nada.

Eren escuchó un lamento en algún rincón. Sus grandes ojos verdes recorrieron la capilla con curiosidad.

Varios conocidos del pueblo vestían de negro, sentados como él, hablando en voz baja.

El cura rumiaba palabras extrañas sobre el altar, abajo, su padre yacía muerto. Dentro de una larga caja rodeada de flores amarillas.

Amaba a su padre. Era un buen tipo. Aún así no le dolía perderlo.

La muerte es natural.

Ese es el ciclo de la vida.

Siendo un niño comprendía muchas cosas de adultos.

Los murmullos de la gente ascendían al cielo.

—Pobre Carla.

—Su hijo es tan pequeño.

—¿Crees que acepte casarse conmigo?

—¿Lo dices por su dinero?

—El doctor Jaeger tenía muchas deudas...

Carla se tensó ante ese último comentario. Eren pudo ver el leve temblor de sus manos.

Quería reconfortarla, pero si lo hacía ella volvería a pegarle.

Así que fue un buen niño.

Cerró los ojos y esperó a que todo terminase bien.

Con las piernas adormecidas y la columna entumecida, fue zarandeado vilmente por su madre para que despertara de una buena vez.

El entierro transcurrió sin problemas.

La tierra fue levantada y los nidos de hormigas fueron destruidos para que su padre robara un pequeño espacio a la tierra.

Las personas formaban un círculo alrededor, se dispersaron una a una hasta que solo quedaron su madre y él.

Esperando...

No sabía que pasaría después. Carla trabajaba en una editorial bajo un miserable sueldo que pagaba sus lujos. Nunca tuvo que preocuparse por el mañana, eso era trabajo de Grisha.

Ya habían vendido el Maserati para pagar el funeral. Mañana tendrían que vender otra cosa.

O tal vez no.

Un auto vino a recogerlos.

Un auto negro y reluciente, extraño.

Entonces su madre tomó su mano con tanta fuerza que tuvo que quejarse para que lo soltara.

La ventanilla del auto bajó para mostrarles en rostro de su conductor.

—Carla —habló un hombro con un tono de voz seco y molesto—. Estás lastimando a tu hijo.

Ella apretó los labios.

—Levi —dijo, deshaciendo su agarre.

—Entren.

El hombre señaló la puerta.

Los asientos de cuero recibieron a un adolorido Eren que se hundió en ellos gustoso. Observando al hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises, su traje parecía más ligero que el suyo.

—¿Quién es él, mamá? —preguntó de improviso. Cayendo en cuenta que no lo conocía.

—Tu tío, Levi Jaeger —contestó—. Hermano de tu padre.

—No sabía que tenía un tío...

—Ahora lo sabes —cortó ella.

Eren no se dió por vencido.

—Papá nunca habló de ti —mencionó, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor a su nuevo tío.

El de ojos grises torció la boca.

—No hay mucho para hablar.

—¿Te quedarás en casa?

Levi decidió ignorarlo. En cambio, espió por el retrovisor a su cuñada.

—Estoy sorprendido, Carla —sostenía el volante con fuerza—. Tu hijo parece llevar muy bien la muerte de de su padre.

—Eren no es un niño inmaduro —ella juntó sus dedos con nerviosismo.

—Lo criaron bien —se detuvo frente al semáforo en rojo— no me gustan los mocosos malcriados

Orgulloso por los supuestos halagos. El niño mantuvo la boca cerrada para que Levi no cambiara de parecer.

No sabía porque. Quería que Levi pensara bien de él.

Al llegar a casa corrió hasta su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. Odiaba los trajes.

Escogió unas zapatillas rojas y la enorme polera de la feria de ciencias además de sus cortos marrones del club de exploración.

Levi lo esperaba afuera, tranquilo y reservado. Imponente a pesar de sus uno sesenta de estatura.

No parecía incómodo al estar en una casa ajena.

Recorrió su atuendo de arriba a abajo con una de sus inmaculadas miradas extrañas, parecía tocarle las piernas con los ojos que poseían un brillo especial.

Eren se sintió extrañado, parado en aquel pasillo silencioso junto a Levi.

El mayor entreabrió los labios.

Eren levantó la cabeza para escucharlo.

La delgada y masculina mano de su tío chocó contra su suave mejilla, apretó la blanda carne entre sus dedos. Bajó por su cuello, delineando el borde de este e imprimiéndose en cada poro de su piel.

Eren gimió asustado cuando la mano de su tío se detuvo en su pecho y dos de sus dedos le apretaron un pezón, retorciéndoselo con cariño.

El botoncito de carne se endureció al contacto.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.

La voz de su madre, gritando que bajara de una vez, provocó que pegara un salto.

Se alejó de Levi y bajó las escaleras con torpeza. La mesa estaba servida.

—¿Dónde está tu tío? —le preguntó Carla.

—Arriba.

No comentó nada sobre lo sucedido.

Ella asintió en silencio.

 **II**

Levi se había quedado en casa de Carla por tres meses.

Llevaba a su cuñada al trabajo por las mañanas y luego dejaba a Eren en la escuela.

Se instaló en el cuarto de invitados del primer piso.

Pagó las deudas de su hermano.

Arregló la cerca del jardín.

La casa era pequeña, lujosa en comparación con las otras viviendas e intocable gracias al viejo pastor alemán que dominaba todo el patio.

Le gustaba.

En especial por Eren que andaba correteando con su traje de baño por el césped, junto al viejo perro.

Hoy era fin de semana.

La regadera del suelo escupía agua cristalina.

Eren reía.

Solo un pequeño despiste sirvió para que el niño cayera de bruces contra en pasto y barro.

La rosada lengua del perro lamió su mejilla.

Sentado en la hamaca del porche, Levi tenía una visión bastante linda de Eren.

El niño se revolcaba como un cerdo en el barro. Abría las blancas piernas de manera inocente. Sus pezones estaban erectos. El cabello enlodado.

—¡Eren Jaeger! —exclamó su madre, dejando la bandeja de bebidas sobre la mesita redonda.

El niño se detuvo. Dejó de reír y corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. De seguro para quitarse la mugre con la manguera de agua.

Lo habría seguido de no ser por Carla, aquella mujer que bloqueaba todos sus avances con el chiquillo.

Maldita bruja.

Ella le ofreció la bebida y tuvo que aceptar.

Seguía portándose de manera hostil a pesar de que él pagó todas sus estúpidas deudas con dinero de su bolsillo. Incluso acudió al entierro. Se había enterado de la muerte de Grisha mientras estaba en el trabajo, lo dejó todo y fue a ese pueblucho de cuarta para recoger su promesa.

Y la maldita bruja de Carla se negó a cumplir.

Ahora estaba atascado en ese lugar.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Sentado en la hamaca bajo el porche de la casa, bajo la mirada de Carla Jaeger.

Buscó su cajetilla de cigarrillos y se dispuso a fumar.

Anochecía.

Los últimos rayos del sol se mezclaban con el púrpura del cielo.

—Mi hijo es menor de edad.

La misma monótona conversación de siempre daba inicio.

—No me importa —dejó escapar una bocanada de humo.

Carla se restregó las manos en la falda.

—El no sabe...nada.

—Voy a enseñarle.

—Solo es un niño —insistió.

Escucharon el ladrido del perro a lo lejos.

Levi se puso de pie, volteando para ver a la infortunada mujer a los ojos.

—Un niño que me pertenece desde que nació.

 **III**

Eren terminaba de lavarse el cuerpo cuando el perro ladró.

Lo dejó salir a la calle y entró en casa.

La sala estaba vacía.

Seguro su madre y tío Levi discutían de nuevo.

Cuidadosamente, subió los escalones de madera pulida hasta llegar a la habitación de su madre. Sin hacer ruido.

La puerta se encontraba entreabierta.

Espió por la abertura, guiándose por las voces.

Los zapatos de su tío brillaban bajo la luz de la luna, las mangas de su camisa dobladas hasta los codos, el cabello perfectamente recortado por la nuca.

Carla y él discutían en voz baja.

—Grisha te odiaría por esto —siseó ella.

Levi ni siquiera se inmutó

—Nuestro hijo no es un perro que te puedas llevar —continuó—. Llamaré a la policía si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima. Le tienes miedo a la policía ¿No?

—Mi hermano y yo teníamos un acuerdo.

El rostro de su madre cambió del enojo a la ira extrema.

—Grisha nunca estuvo en sus cabales, ustedes los Jaeger están locos —le gritó—. Sé que te debía mucho dinero y te prometió a nuestro primer hijo a cambio de tu perdón. Pero Eren es un niño, es mi hijo.

—Los Jaeger nos hemos casado entre nosotros por generaciones —Levi se veía hastiado—.

—Él no tiene porque continuar con ese pecado.

—Me lo llevaré...

—Tómame a mí —interrumpió— por favor.

Eren pudo vislumbrar un pequeño deje de sorpresa, que desapareció rápidamente, en el rostro de su tío.

Intercambiaron un par de palabras.

El mayor se acercó peligrosamente a su madre hasta acorralarla contra la pared. Ella era diez centímetros más alta pero nada superaba la peligrosa aura sombría del de ojos grises. Te cortaba como un cuchillo afilado. Sin piedad.

Las voces se convirtieron en murmullos apagados.

Eren contuvo un grito de sorpresa al ver como Levi le comía la boca a su madre. Más aún porque la sujetaba por la cintura con fuerza.

En cierta manera se sintió mal.

Le hubiera gustado irse del pueblo con tío Levi.

Su padre siempre le dijo que los Jaeger eran especiales.

Por un momento detestó a la envidiosa de su madre, quería a Levi solo para ella.

Egoísta.

Quiso entrar y separarlos, chillar y revolcarse llorando para demostrar que estaba inconforme con todo. Mostrar ese lado travieso e inmaduro que estaba ocultando para que tío Levi no se decepcionara de él.

Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio hasta hacerse sangre.

Algo hervía dentro de su estómago, trepando las paredes de su garganta y luchando por salir. Abriéndose camino.

Como aquella vez cuando el maldito de Jean le pateó en la espinilla e hizo que llorara. Todos se burlaron. La ira creció dentro de su estómago y le clavó un pedazo de madera en la pantorrilla a Jean.

Nunca se había sentido tan libre como aquella vez.

Si tuviera otro pedazo de madera, atacaría a su madre.

No la quería. No. Nunca. Nunca.

Ella le obligaba a comer todas las verduras de su plato. Lo sacaba al patio, hambriento y con frío, para meter al jardinero a su alcoba. Cuando tenía que bañarlo frotaba su piel hasta que se volviera roja. Le pegaba en el trasero de tal forma que no podía sentarse en semanas. Tiraba de sus orejas con un rencor tan grande que una vez le rompió la piel y Grisha tuvo que abofetearla para que aprendiera. Y ella se puso como loca cuando se enteró de lo que hizo con Jean, lo había arrastrado hasta su dormitorio y lo abofeteó hasta que le ardieron las mejillas. Gritándole que no debía sacar la maldad que llevaba adentro. Estaba loca. No era la misma madre de hace años, la que lo acurrucaba y contaba cuentos para dormir. No era la misma y por eso la odiaba, a esa nueva mujer paranoica que lo hacía sufrir y ahora quería quedarse con tío Levi.

La ira que albergaba dentro, estalló. Salió por su boca y sus oídos. Escuchando el sonido húmedo que su madre y tío hacían con la lengua, viendo a su madre con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de su tío, odiandola por querer quitarle a Levi. Levi le había prometido sacarlo de ahí y llevarlo consigo a un lugar donde Carla no le pegara nunca más

La escuchó gemir.

Su pelo castaño y suelto le llegaba a los hombros.

La ira quemaba, atravesó sus párpados escupiendo gruesas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas.

Antes de que los sollozos alcanzaran su boca, Eren corrió por el pasillo tratando de borrar los obscenos sonidos de las pieles chocando.

Contuvo un grito de agonía antes de saltar sobre su cama azul y ahogarse en llantos con la cara pegada a la almohada.

Carla siempre le quitaba todo. Le quitó el amor de su padre, le quitó a Levi.

Mordió la suave tela de la almohada para acallar sus gritos.

La ira le abría el vientre e incineraba cada centímetro de su piel, cada pedacito.

Quería matarla. Matar a Levi. Y luego matarse.

Pataleó y perforó las sábanas con las uñas, gritando en silencio. Obligando a la oscuridad, que quería romperle el cuerpo, a volver dentro de su ser.

Entonces por fin pudo dormir, conteniendo los últimos sollozos con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

 **IV**

—Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas —declaró Carla.

El mayor fumaba tranquilamente, sentado en la orilla de la cama con el torso desnudo. Destrozó la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero de la cómoda, sin voltear para ver a la mujer que descansaba boca abajo sobre la cama. Con el cabello recogido a un lado de su hombro.

Tenían la misma edad.

Grisha la había conocido cuando se preparaba para su segundo doctorado y se casaron un año después en contra de los deseos de Kenny, el tío y mentor de ambos.

En ese entonces nunca la tomó en serio, ni lo haría ahora.

—No me iré sin tu hijo.

Ella peinó la sábana con un dedo.

—Es un niño sano, no lo necesitas —excusó—. Nunca a sido violento con nadie, en el fondo continúa siendo un bebé.

—Su profesora mencionó que Eren atacó a un compañero hasta romperle la pierna.

—Fue un accidente.

—Detestas a ese mocoso —Levi se inclinó ante ella—. A pesar de que es tu hijo, lo odias.

—Se parece a su padre.

La blanquecina mano del mayor le acarició la columna. Subiendo.

—Lleva nuestra sangre.

Subiendo hasta su cuello.

—Grisha me dejó sin nada —le susurró—. Solo tengo a Eren y él debe permanecer conmigo.

A pesar de ser una bomba de tiempo que podría explotar en cualquier instante. Se mentía a sí misma. Eren tenía unos ataques de ira incontrolados. Lo ponía a raya por medio del dolor de las palizas, pero no era porque lo amara, sino porque sentía que su esposo estaría revolcándose en la tumba al saber que ella nunca ayudaría a su hijo.

—¿Desde cuando engañas a mi hermano?

Levi sintió como el cuerpo de su cuñada se tensaba.

Empujó la mano hacia adelante, rodeando su nuca.

—¿Porque piensas eso? —al no recibir respuesta solo se relajó—. Desde hace dos años —confesó. Tratando de levantarse pero Levi le dió la vuelta con brusquedad. Sujetándola por los cabellos con violencia. La ira hervía en su pecho. Aún así su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, el mayor actuaba fríamente.

—Nombre.

Ella intentó soltarse sin lograrlo.

—Hannes —confesó.

Levi la dejó libre.

—Lo mataré...—amenazó antes de salir—. A él y a ti si vuelves a meterte en mi camino.

No estaba arrepentido de nada.

—Te acostaste conmigo.

Se detuvo en el umbral.

Cansado.

Ondas de ira y enojo recorrían su columna, se albergaban dentro de su cabeza. Pugnaban por salir, arruinar años de entrenamiento y autocontrol.

Apretó los dientes.

Él asesinaba a todas las mujeres que follaban con él. Era una vieja manía.

Iba a perdonarla.

Realmente iba a perdonarla por ser la madre del mocoso.

Pero ella lo provocó.

Cerró la puerta con seguro para que nadie más entrara.

Se dió la vuelta y sus ojos grises se encontraron con los dorados de Carla Jaeger.

Se quitó el cinturón tranquilamente.

Le gustaba ahorcarlas. Su trabajo como sicario lo obligaba a hacerlo de esa manera, sin diferencias entre hombres o mujeres. Todos morían de la misma manera.

La muerte es natural.

El mocoso quedaría huérfano y podría llevárselo fácilmente.

Carla mentía. Solo hacia falta ver los ojos del mocoso para darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal y hacerlo enojar para ver que estaba enfermo.

Era todo un Jaeger.

Las cosas se simplificaron una vez más.

Podría haberlo hecho desde un principio, pero tomarse su tiempo siempre fue más divertido.

 **V**

Cuando despertó tenía los ojos hinchados y la cama estaba hecha un lío.

Las palmas de sus manos le dolían por haber enterrado sus uñas en ellas.

Eran las once y media de la mañana.

Su madre no fue a despertarlo como cada día.

Pero ayer estaba con el tío Levi...entonces tal vez...

Eren volvió a llorar como el un niño pequeño que no era.

No hace poco había cumplido trece, el año entrante tendría catorce años. Ya no era un bebé llorón. No debía llorar. No debía.

Se limpió las mejillas y bajó de la cama para hacer una bola con las sábanas y esconderlas en el cesto de ropa sucia.

La casa estaba silenciosa.

Bobby ladró desde el patio, exigiendo sus croquetas.

Eren se bañó y se quedó sentado en la cama.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—¿Carla? —preguntó, creyendo que era su madre.

Ella le había prohibido llamarla "mamá" hace tiempo.

Su tío apareció de improviso.

Eren bajó la cabeza, sin ánimos de encararlo.

De pronto olió la sangre.

Sus ojos se dilataron.

Sangre, el sabor metálico, el olor a hierro. El ardor en el estómago.

La boca se le hizo agua pero supo disimularlo muy bien o recibiría una paliza de parte de su madre. Tembló de solo pensarlo.

Levi puso una rodilla en la cama que se hundió por el peso.

Levantó la mano llena de sangre hacia su boca e intempestivamente lo cubrió con ella.

Forcejearon duramente pero Eren solo era un niño y fue reducido con facilidad. Rebotando duramente en el colchón con Levi sobre él.

Lo entendió todo.

Recordó lo que Grisha le decía siempre:

La muerte es natural. Como el tiempo.

Hizo lo que su tío le pedía. Limpió sus dedos con la lengua, cada milímetro. La saliva lo ayudaba a resbalar, sus labios succionaban.

Levi empujó el índice y medio entre sus labios, iniciando un vaivén al que el niño no podía negarse.

Reconoció el gris de la locura dentro de sus pupilas.

No debía ceder ante la ira o podría matarlo como a Carla. Y se suponía que estaba ahí para enseñar a Eren, no para matarlo.

Sacó los dedos de la boca del niño.

No le daba asco. A pesar de ser un maniático de la limpieza consideraba a Eren lo suficientemente apto para hacer esas cosas con él. Ya crecerá.

Su sobrino podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Quieto y confundido.

Se sintió herido.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —le preguntó a Levi.

El de pelo negro estaba extasiado ante aquella imagen. Los grandes ojos del niño lo miraban expectantes. Sus mejillas se colorearon ante su toque.

Sintió que no lo quería únicamente como alumno para llevarlo con los Jaeger. Había algo más. Algo que lo atraía como a un imán.

Aún así no mostró su descubrimiento. Permaneció con el rostro serio y la mirada indiferente bajo el conejito asustado que era Eren.

—Ser tu amigo —respondió.

Delineando los pequeños labios que serían su perdición.

—No hace falta ser amigos —Eren cerró los ojos con atrevimiento. Este sería el punto culminante de su derrota—. Somos familia.

Si.

Eran familia.

Levi torció la boca, simulando una sonrisa.

Familia.

Aceptó la propuesta y se dispuso a devorar la boca a su querido sobrino.

* * *

 **Normalmente tardo semanas en ponerle coherencia a mis fanfic pero hoy no entre a face para escribir este fic y que valga la pena...creo. Aquí explico la trama para quien no entendió :'v Los Jaeger son una familia de asesinos a sueldo, la mayoría presenta el síndrome de Amok (explosiones de ira incontrolables) y se casan entre hermanos para que sus hijos hereden* la enfermedad mental.**

 ***(No soy médico y esto es ficción)**

 **Levi es elegido para arrancar a su sobrino de las manos de Carla a cualquier precio y convertirlo en su discípulo.**

 **Final abierto.**

 **Fuerzas querida Charly.**

 ***se va volando en su escoba***


End file.
